


Entre Luz y Oscuridad

by AmathistRime



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, D.Gray-man Hallow, F/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, T
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmathistRime/pseuds/AmathistRime
Summary: Tras la destrucción de la Orden Oscura Allen se ve envuelto en una situación que le obliga a dejar todo atrás, a huir de quienes consideraba familia y del lugar que consideraba hogar.Numerosos eventos y un encuentro cara a cara con el 14° da un giro de 180 grados a su vida, haciéndole cuestionarse del verdadero propósito de la guerra contra el Conde y de la propia inocencia.¿Qué es verdad? ¿Qué es mentira?Allen deberá  responder a eso en el viaje que definirá el significado  de su existencia, de su papel como destructor del tiempo y el destino que comparte con el Noé de la destrucción.
Kudos: 3





	1. Verdad

\- ¡Allen Walker! ―La voz llena de impaciencia de Link, obligó a Allen a abrir los ojos y despertarse en ese preciso momento. Con el cansancio aun presente en su sistema, Allen pestañeo unas cuantas veces, desorientado.

La noche anterior se quedó hasta tarde realizando los reportes faltantes que Link le había entregado. El cansancio acumulado en esos últimos días le cobró factura, y sin darse cuenta en algún momento se quedó dormido.

Ahora que Link le había descubierto durmiendo su trabajo aumentaría, y su tiempo de descanso disminuiría considerablemente.

Dejando escapar un suspiro rendido, Allen recargó sus manos en el escritorio de madera, brindándose un pequeño impulso para poder incorporarse.

―Ha incumplido con sus deberes, Walker ―Link se posicionó al lado del escritorio, mirando fijamente a Allen mientras este se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla.

―Lo sé y lo siento, no me percaté en qué momento caí dormido. Prometo que no volverá a pasar. - respondió le Allen, intentando que su disculpa sonara lo más sincera posible. No tenía excusa para refutar el hecho de que había incumplido con las tareas que se le asignó.

―Eso espero ― Link se alejó un poco del escritorio y caminó hacia un librero que se encontraron en la pared cercana a la puerta de la habitación. En el estante vacío había una gran cantidad de hojas apiladas, que de inmediato Link tomó.

Al ver la inmensa cantidad de trabajo adicional, Allen se reprendió internamente, haciendo un recordatorio mental de no quedarse dormido de nuevo.

Con mucho cuidado, Link cargó las hojas y las dejó sobre el escritorio, a un lado de las hojas que debería haber completado el día anterior.

\- Debes terminar las hojas que dejaste inconclusas. Hoy debe quedar todo eso listo - Link miró a Allen, endureciendo sus facciones. Haciéndole saber que no debía repetirse lo de esa ocasión.

Allen asintió sin protestar.

La seriedad con la que Link le miraba le recordaba que no tenía otra opción y que debía hacerlo, aunque aquello no le agradara.

Al ver que Allen no pondría ninguna resistencia ante lo dicho, Link prosiguió a salir de la habitación, dejando a Allen sólo en la habitación.

Tan pronto que Allen se cercioró de que Link había salido de la habitación, se levantó de la silla en donde estaba sentado y se dirigió a una de las ventanas que había en la habitación.

Esa habitación era una de las pocas que aún eran habitables dentro de la Orden tras la batalla con el Akuma nivel 4.

Solo había pasado una semana desde ese evento, y el estado de ánimo de todos era bastante sombrío. Las vidas perdidas ese día jamás perdieron olvidadas, y el dolor de sus pérdidas permanecería en su corazón durante mucho tiempo.

Pero, aunque fuera doloroso, no podía darse el lujo de dejarse llevar por las emociones. La guerra contra el Conde Milenario no había acabado.

Debían seguir luchando hasta que pudieran derrotarlo. Sólo así, pondrían fin a aquel circulo vicioso de dolor y muerte.

―Será mejor que vayamos al comedor en este momento. Link no lo permitirá más tarde, no con todo lo que ha dejado. ¿Vas conmigo, Timcanpy? - Dejando aquellos pensamientos en segundo plano, Allen viró hacia arriba y miró a Timcanpy, que volaba tranquilamente a poca distancia de él. Al escucharle, el golem se dirigió volando hacia él, parándose finalmente en su hombro.

Allen formuló una sonrisa.

Estaba agradecido de que Cross no se llevara con él a Timcanpy. El golem había permanecido a su lado desde hace mucho tiempo.   
Su compañía era algo normal para él. Se sentiría raro si Tim de un día para otro desapareciera de su lado.

Sin prisa, Allen caminó en dirección a la puerta. Sabía que Link estaría al otro lado de ella, puesto que su trabajo era vigilarlo; No le dejaría solo tan fácilmente.

La habitación era pequeña, con pocos muebles y un espejo amplio en una de sus paredes. Allen entornó la mirada en este conforme se acercaba al picaporte de la puerta.

Ahí estaba.

La sombra que le seguía desde que regresaron de Edo.

Aquella Sombra sin un rostro humano caminaba a su lado, observándole con aquellas cuencas vacías. Timcanpy parecía verle también, ya que abandonó su hombro y comenzó a volar, dirigiéndose al espejo.

La sombra desvió su atención hacia Timcanpy, le observaba volar en círculos por encima de su reflejo. Allen le miró prestando atención a lo que sucedía. Timcanpy no interactuaba así con personas ajenas a Cross ya él, nunca lo había hecho, hasta ese momento.

Aquella interacción duró unos segundos, hasta que la sombra dejó de prestar atención a Tincampy, desviando su a la puerta. Al ver su acción, Allen no pudo evitar virar también, más no había nada.

Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, Allen retornó su mirada a la sombra. Durante varios días el comportamiento de la sombra había cambiado enormemente. Desde la primera vez que la vio en el Arca, esta siempre le seguía y hablaba ocasionalmente con él.

Pero unos días atrás, la sombra dejó de imitarle y hablar, limitándose a mirarle y seguir sus pasos en silencio. Al principio no le dio mucha importancia a ese comportamiento, pero su reacción evasiva ante Link y otras personas de central le impidieron ignorarlo por más tiempo.

Cuando convivía con Lenalee y los demás exorcistas, la sombra no reaccionaba en absoluto, pero ante Lvellie y las personas que le seguían, esta dejaba de prestarle atención a Allen y les observaba fijamente, como si les estuviese vigilando.

Pareciendo presentir lo que estaba pensando, la sombra le miró durante algunos segundos, para después desaparecer de la superficie del espejo.

Mirandola desaparecer, Allen miró el espejo extrañado. Esperó unos momentos, por si la sombra volvía a aparecer, pero no lo hizo.

Timcanpy regresó a su hombro en cuanto se percató de que la Sombra había desaparecido.

Consternado, Allen dio un último vistazo al espejo, para después caminar hacia la puerta. El por que de la aparición de la sombra y la razón por la que le seguía era desconocida para él.

Pero no había nadie que pudiera darle respuestas. Después de todo, era el único que era capaz de verle.

Con su mano derecha abrió la puerta, encontrándose inmediatamente con Link parado a un lado de esta, comiendo una rebanada de pastel. Link le miró, dejando de comer cuando vio a Allen.

\- ¿A dónde va, Walker? ―La voz de Link era seria.

―Voy al comedor. Supongo que me acompañarás ¿No? - respondió, observando las reacciones del supervisor. Link de inmediato se puso a su lado, dejando la cuchara en el plato junto con el pastel a medio comer. Esperaba a que Allen comenzará a caminar hacía allí para poder seguirle de cerca.

Allen no necesitó que este le respondiera con palabras, con sólo sus acciones ya sabía la respuesta. Enfocando su atención al pasillo, Allen comenzó a caminar en dirección al comedor.

El recorrido transcurrió en un profundo silencio.

Link no habló, y Allen no hizo esfuerzo para hablar tampoco. Se limitó a caminar mientras observaba el estado de las instalaciones de la orden.

La mayor parte fue destruida por la batalla, principalmente la sección científica. Por seguridad, los científicos se fueron en barco el día anterior para acondicionar las nuevas instalaciones de la división y los exorcistas, junto con algunos altos mandos y buscadores se irían en los próximos días.

Una excepción era Jerry. Se negó a irse con los demás, permaneciendo renuente a dejar solos a los exorcistas.

Conforme caminaba en dirección al comedor improvisado, podía sentir la sensación sofocante a muerte y dolor que aun permanecía en aire.

Con una expresión solemne en su rostro, Allen entró.

En cuanto los arreglos de la otra Orden estuviesen listos, se irían de ahí. Dejando atrás buenos y malos recuerdos que vivieron en ese lugar, el cual se convirtió en tras convertirse en exorcista.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Allen! ―Tan pronto que entró al comedor, Jerry se acercó a él efusivamente, manteniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Al ver la alegría de Jerry, la expresión de Allen se suavizó y no pudo evitar sonreír también.

A pesar de todas las desgracias, al menos una persona aún podía sonreír cómo siempre.

―Hola Jerry― respondió Allen, acercándose a una mesa mediana al final de habitación. ―Me alegra que ya te encuentres bien.

―Sólo recibí unos cuantos rasguños. Nada de qué preocuparse ― pareciendo saber con antelación que vendría, Jerry comenzó a poner una gran cantidad de platos con comida sobre la mesa.

A Link le acercó otra rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

Allen lo espectáculo por unos instantes, para después mirar la comida. No tenía demasiado apetito.

Eligiendo una cantidad menor de comida de la que acostumbraba a consumir, Allen habló.

―Tomaré estos platos Jerry, los demás no son necesarios.

Sorprendido, Jerry de inmediato exclamó.

\- ¿Tan poco? ¿Allen, te encuentras bien? - preguntó Jerry preocupado. Viendo su expresión, Allen arqueo sus labios en una sonrisa e intentó tranquilizarlo.

―Estoy bien. Sólo ... en estos momentos no tengo mucho apetito. Han pasado muchas cosas estos últimos días que me han dejado exhausto. Probablemente, en cuanto lleguemos a las nuevas instalaciones de la Orden mi apetito regresará a la normalidad― dijo, mientras se preparaba para comer.

Tras considerar las palabras de Allen, Jerry pensó que esa razón era bastante posible.

―Bueno, si ese es el caso, cuando tengas más hambre puedes venir aquí y pedir lo que quieras ― dijo elevando en pulgar e intentando desviar la conversación a algo divertido.

Mientras Allen comía, Jerry comenzó a compartir algunas anécdotas divertidas. Atento, Allen le escuchó, respondiendo ocasionalmente algunas preguntas de Jerry sobre el tema.

Justo cuando Jerry iba a entablar una nueva conversación, las Jerry se vieron interrumpidas al entrar un buscador corriendo al comedor. Se detuvo justo al lado de Link, y le miró mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración.

―El Inspector Lvellie acaba de llegar a la orden, lo busca― el buscador se quedó quieto, esperando a que Link le empezara a seguir.

Link no tardó en dejar los platos sobre la mesa y ponerse al lado de buscador.

\- Volveré en un momento. Cuando termines regresa al estudio, debes terminar los deberes que tienes pendientes― Link no parecía convencido en dejar sin vigilancia a Allen, podía notarse en su rostro, pero no podía hacer nada ya que eran órdenes de su superior.

\- Entendido Link - respondió Allen sin protestar. Ante su respuesta Link salió calmadamente de allí, dejando a Allen ya Jerry solos.

Terminando la comida que quedaba en los platos, Allen se dirigió a Jerry.

\- Estuvo delicioso, gracias, Jerry - Allen apiló los platos vacíos, los cuales inmediatamente fueron tomados por Jerry.

\- No tienes por qué agradecerme. Adoro mi trabajo ―Jerry mantuvo su sonrisa y levantó el pulgar. ―Creo que debes darte prisa o sino ese supervisor gruñón te pondrá más deberes cuando regrese.

\- No te equivocas, eso hará - tras intercambiar unas palabras, Allen se despidió de Jerry, y lentamente salió de la habitación.

Comenzó a caminar, empezando a realizar el mismo recorrido que había hecho para llegar allí, con Timcanpy sobre su hombro.

Pronto llegaron a un pasillo con ventanales, y sus reflejos aparecieron. Por costumbre Allen entornó su mirada a la superficie reflejante, sabiendo que la sombra le seguiría de cerca.

Pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, la sombra cada cierto tiempo miraba en dirección opuesta, como si estuviese huyendo de algo. Consternado por su reacción, Allen miró hacia atrás en varias ocasiones, buscando la razón de su comportamiento, mas no encontró la causa.

De esa forma, llegó a la habitación en donde debía seguir con los documentos que le había entregado Link.

En un silencio incómodo, Allen entró y se dirigió al escritorio, pasando nuevamente cerca del espejo. Solo que esta vez, la sombra no le miró y mantuvo su atención fija en la puerta.

Al no ver mayor reacción de su parte por un tiempo, Allen decidió ignorarle y reanudar con sus actividades. Con ese plan en mente, Allen se enfocó durante varios minutos en los documentos y no se percató de las acciones vigilantes de la sombra.

Timcanpy, quien antes descansaba tranquilo sobre su hombro, repentinamente se encogió en su hombro, en un miedo indescriptible. Sintiendo a Tincampy encogerse con miedo, Allen de inmediato dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se puso alerta.

Conocía bien a Tincampy.

Él no reaccionaria de esa manera a no ser que un verdadero peligro estuviese cerca. Poniéndose de pie, Allen se paró junto al escritorio y fijó su mirada en la puerta.

Durante varios segundos nada sucedió.

Fue hasta pasado medio minuto cuando el silencio en el que el lugar se había sumido fue roto por voces fuera de provenientes del pasillo. A juzgar por la cercanía de alta, pronto llegarían a donde se encontraban Allen.

En medio de aquella situación, un pensamiento que no le pertenecía surgió en su mente, dando una orden.

"Despierta"

Ante esas palabras, la conexión que tenía sobre el Arca se activó repentinamente, actuando por su propia cuenta.

En un estado de confusión, Allen intentó en su mente revertir las acciones del arca antes de que alguien más notara el cambio. Tenía prohibido usar el Arca arbitrariamente, por lo que, aun si explicara a Lvellie oa los altos mandos que el Arca actuó por su propia cuenta, no le creerían.

Durante segundo eternos, Allen hizo su mejor esfuerzo para hacer que el Arca se detuviera, pero ninguno de sus intentos tuvo algún efecto. Era como si esta reaccionara por si misma a la amenaza que se acercaba y se negara a dar vuelta atrás, aun si él le ordenara que no lo hiciera.

Las voces lentamente se volvieron cercanas, y junto con esta, la sensación de amenaza creció aún más.

En estado de alerta, Allen retrocedió varios pasos, mientras se preparaba para activar la inocencia, aun si esta no estaba en condiciones para hacerlo.

Sabía que activarla estando dañada terminaría por causar más heridas y su recuperación podría ser más lenta, pero prefería correr ese riesgo con tal de evitar que una situación similar al ataque reciente se repitiese.

Con aquella sensación peligrosa creciendo a cada momento, Allen no dudó y acercó su mano derecha a la inocencia para activar la espada de exorcismo.

Pero, antes de que pudiera él pudiera llamarla, el arca volvió a actuar por su cuenta y tomándolo por sorpresa, una extraña sensación de opresión sobre su cuerpo le invadió, obligándolo a doblegarse.

Con los ojos abiertos en desconcierto, Allen sintió como entre aquella fuerza invisible, una presencia que no existía antes de surgió tras él y le tomó del hombro.

Sorprendido por la aparición repentina de aquella persona Allen intentó voltear, pero este se lo impidió.

―No hagas ruido - como un susurro, una voz desconocida llegó a sus oídos y frente a él, y una estela brillante cubrió a Allen. Antes de que fuera capaz de procesar lo que sucedía, las voces que anteriormente había oído se esclarecieron y alguien abrió la puerta, revelando quienes eran.

Eran Lvellie y Link, acompañados de un grupo de seis personas encapuchadas que le seguía y un hombre, que, por su vestimenta, debía pertenecer al Vaticano. Al verlos, Allen inconscientemente contuvo el aliento, anticipando que lo verían.

Si tanto ellos como Malcolm Lvellie lo veían usando el Arca, desconocía las acciones que Central y el Vaticano como castigo.

Aquel grupo pasó frente a él, más sin embargo lo que Allen anticipó no sucedió. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que estaba allí.

Confundido, Allen miró la luz que le rodeaba.

Era brillante y visible a simple vista, por lo que era imposible que ellos no se dieran cuenta de que esta estaba ahí ...

A menos que su función no fuera bloquearlo, sino ocultarlo.

Al no ver a nadie en la habitación, Lvellie, quien había mantenido una conversación antes inentendible con Link, habló nuevamente. Esta vez, permitiéndole a Allen escuchar el contenido.

\- ¿Ha visto algún cambio significativo? - Lvellie preguntó, recibiendo una respuesta negativa por parte de Link, quien negó con la cabeza.

\- No, señor - dijo con tono serio― Lo he estado observando durante un tiempo, y su actitud ante sus deberes no ha tenido ningún cambio. Él realmente quiere estar en buenos términos con la Orden y Central.

La implicación de aquellas palabras fue entendida rápidamente por Allen. Estaban hablando de él.

Pareciendo satisfecho con su respuesta, los labios de Lvellie se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona.

\- La actitud entre alumno y maestro es bastante diferente entre sí, pero de entre los dos, la forma de ser de Allen Walker nos facilita bastante las cosas. - dijo, mientras extendía su mano y tomaba una de las hojas que Allen había completado anteriormente.

―Su devoción a la Orden por ahora sigue intacta, pero eso puede cambiar en cualquier momento. - dejando la hoja de vuelta sobre el escritorio, Lvellie se dirigió al hombre sin capucha. - En cuanto Walker y los demás exorcistas arriben a las nuevas instalaciones, se procederá a realizar el interrogatorio. Aunque el general Cross Marian no esté de acuerdo con esto, no tiene opción más que cooperar.

Allen frunció el ceño.

Aunque no sabía todo el contexto, el que las palabras de Lvellie implicaran a su maestro y él era el preludio de una situación que, probablemente, influiría en su futuro en la Orden.

―Probablemente haya oposición en algunos sectores de la Orden, después de todo, el chico es muy querido en la división europea y asiática. Si llega a suceder dicha situación, nosotros nos encargaremos de apaciguarlos - Tomando la palabra, el hombre desconocido habló, manteniendo una expresión sonriente y amigable.

A simple vista, parecía genuina y sin intenciones interiores, pero Allen tuvo un terrible presentimiento al ver aquella sonrisa y asociar la reacción de Timcanpy.

Aquella sensación de peligro que sintió minutos atrás ... provenía de aquel hombre.

―Nos sería de bastante ayuda para mantener a los opositores en control. De lo contrario, no será fácil lidiar con ellos en el futuro - Lvellie asintió al hombre, visiblemente complacido por su declaración.

―Por ahora solo debemos esperar unos días, hasta que regrese de la misión que se le será asignada mañana. Tan pronto él como los demás exorcistas lleguen a la nueva ubicación de la división europea, el interrogatorio se llevará a cabo. - fijando su mirada en las personas encapuchadas Lvellie advirtió - Ahora que las sospechas sobre su relación con el 14 ° a sido confirmada, no debemos vacilar en su vigilancia.

\- Cross intentó ocultarlo, pero el hecho de que ese chico posee las memorias de ese Noé es innegable. - Lvellie hizo una breve pausa― Su deber es vigilar sus acciones. Aunque posea una inocencia, las memorias del 14 ° en él son una amenaza. Si en algún momento esas memorias se descontrolan, tienen el orden de capturarle.

Aquella corta conversación no duró mucho, y pronto el silencio invadió lentamente el lugar.

Allen, que había escuchado todo estaba paralizado.

Intentó convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que acababa de escuchar era un hecho imposible. Pero sabía que sobre un tema tan delicado como ese Lvellie no bromearía. Por lo que cada palabra que acababa de escuchar debe ser real.

Temblando, Allen rememoró los eventos extraños que había sucedido desde que llegaron de Edo.

La sombra en la habitación del piano y el permiso al que el Conde se refería ...

La constante vigilancia de central sobre él ...

La persona tras él y las repentinas acciones del Arca ...

Debía ser obra del decimocuarto.

Ignorando el conflicto interior en el que Allen estaba inmerso. Lvellie ordenó a Link que fuera por el al comedor y que reanudara sus actividades.

Siendo seguidos por los hombres encapuchados, ambos salieron de la habitación. El otro hombre tardó unos segundos en seguirlos, mirando hacia donde Allen se encontró.

Pero pronto dejó de hacerlo y finalmente salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

En cuanto el sonido de sus pasos se desvaneció en el pasillo, Allen sintió como sus piernas perdían fuerzas.

Tambaleándose ligeramente hacia enfrente, el cuerpo de Allen perdió estabilidad, pero la persona a sus espaldas le ayudó a mantenerse de pie.

Con la sensación de peligro desvaneciéndose y sabiendo ahora quien era esa persona, Allen viró hacia atrás, encontrándose con las pupilas doradas que le miraban expectante.

―Tú ... eres la sombra que me ayudó en el Arca ¿No es así? - Allen preguntó, a pesar de ya saber la respuesta que se negaba a creer.

Aunque sabía que el estado emocional de Allen no era el adecuado, este decidió responder aún así. No tenía caso ocultar más un hecho irrebatible.

\- Lo soy - respondió, mientras que la luz que rodeaba a Allen se desvanecía - Soy el 14 °, quien posee el control del Arca y quien se opuso a la familia Noé.

Con cada palabra que salía de su boca, un abrumador cansancio le invadió a Allen y sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse contra su voluntad. Intento mantenerse consciente, pero el repentino cansancio comenzó a nublar sus sentidos.

―Debes tener muchas preguntas, pero no es el momento ni lugar correcto para darles respuesta - el Noé habló, más sin embargo sus palabras no llegaron completamente a Allen, que desorientado, se mantenía en un estado catatónico y apenas consciente.

―La Orden ya no es segura. Pronto se sumergirá en una disputa interna y tanto tu como Cross estarán en peligro.

―Por mi promesa a Mana y por el vínculo que te une con él, te ayudaré a abrir los ojos y descubrir la verdad detrás de la guerra. - Antes de que el último ápice de su conciencia cediera, el Noé finalizó con un tono apacible. - Te mantendré a salvo hasta que seas lo bastante fuerte para combatir las adversidades venideras por ti mismo.

Esto fue lo último que escuchó Allen antes de perder la conciencia, y de que el lugar que consideraba su hogar se desvaneciera ante sus ojos sustituido por un cielo estrellado.

Y finalmente oscuridad.


	2. Perdición

―Ha despertado - la voz de un viejo hombre se escuchó en aquella oscura habitación. Este fijó su mirada en la joven que permanecía de pie sigilosamente en una esquina. La habitación estaba apenas iluminada por la luz de la luna que se colaba a través de las cortinas roídas.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no es ninguna equivocación? - La joven caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia el hombre, el cual permanecía sentado en una vieja silla, cerca de la mesa que estaba al centro de la habitación.

La débil luz de luna que atravesaba las cortinas raídas iluminó el rostro de la joven, revelando la corona de siete cruces en su frente.

―Durante todos los años que he servido a tu familia, jamás he fallado en mis predicciones - el hombre se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la joven, llevando en sus manos con extremo cuidado un espejo curvado, del que sobresalían una especie de cadenas gruesas que se sujetaban en sus manos, deterioradas por el tiempo.

―La última vez, el Conde no acató mis advertencias sobre los sucesos que sucedieron en Edo. Todos ustedes se confiaron y pensaron que su victoria ya estaba escrita. ―El hombre dio un hondo suspiro ―El orgullo de ustedes es demasiado grande como para aceptar un resultado negativo en sus planes.

―Fue nuestro error, el cual no volverá a suceder - la joven tomó con cuidado las frágiles manos del mayor, mientras observaba el reflejo del hombre en el espejo que sostenía.

―El Conde Milenario sabe que me queda poco tiempo ¿no es así? - el hombre preguntó sutilmente, a lo que la joven solo asintió ante esto último ―Probablemente esta sea la última vez que podré advertirles de lo próximo que sucederá. Necesito que escuches atentamente lo que te diré y que se lo digas a tu familia de inmediato.

-Lo haré.

El hombre se apartó lentamente las manos de la joven y caminó lo más rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron hacía la ventana. Tomó entre sus dedos la gruesa cortina que impedía el paso de la luz a través de esta y la apartó, dejando entrar por primera vez en esa noche la luz del exterior.

―El Apócrifo ha despertado. Después de milenios de permanecer en la clandestinidad, al fin a aparecido. ―El hombre se ajustó los lentes en el puente de la nariz, al tiempo que miraba a la joven. Su rostro expresaba preocupación.

Jamás esperó que eso sucediera. No en las circunstancias en las que se encuentran la familia Noé y los exorcistas.

\- ¿En que está pensando? - Preguntó la joven al no encontrarle sentido a la aparición de este en ese momento, justo en mitad de todo el caos - El conde Milenario lo buscó durante varios milenios en espera de que este le revelara el paradero del corazón. Pero este jamás apareció.

―Aparecer ahora significaría un caos mayor entre Noés y Exorcistas. ¿Acaso pensaba aprovechar la situación para resguardar y proteger al dueño del corazón?

―Lamentablemente no tengo la respuesta a tu pregunta ―el hombre giró su cuerpo y se encaminó nuevamente al lado de la joven.

―Mi poder tiene ciertos límites. Aunque me pidieran que les revelara el paradero de este, no podría decírselo.

―Pero ... ―el hombre hizo una pausa.

\- ¿Pero? - la joven miró confundida al mayor, que inmediatamente fijo sus ojos hundidos en los suyos.

―Existe una persona que sabe de su paradero. 

―Necesito que nos lo digas. Si actuamos ahora, podremos ganar una enorme ventaja contra los exorcistas - la joven tomó con cuidado el lado izquierdo del espejo, el cual sacó una ráfaga eléctrica, pareciendo tratar de alejarla de este.

―No necesitan que les revele el nombre. Todos ustedes lo conocen.

-¿What? 

―No es necesario que se los diga. La joven Road lo conoce perfectamente ―El hombre apartó el espejo de ella y lo dejó lentamente sobre la mesa.

\- Solo dile estas palabras: << La persona a la que alguna vez amaste, ha vuelto >>

La joven abrió los ojos desmesuradamente tras las palabras del mayor. Abrió su boca tratando de hablar y decir que esto no era gracioso. Que eso debe ser una broma de mal gusto.

―Veo que sabes a quien me refiero - el mayor se sentó en la silla en la que había estado sentado en un inicio - Ahora que sabes la respuesta, será mejor que le informes de esto al Conde. No les conviene descuidar la situación, ya que "él" va tras ustedes al igual que Apócrifo.

La joven no tuvo más opción que mirar al hombre con una notoria preocupación. Más aun, no podía hacer nada más. Si era verdad y la "persona" que sabía la localización del Apócrifo era quien más temía, debería informar al conde. 

De inmediato.

Sin tardar mucho retrocedió y dirigió hacia la puerta, al tiempo que giraba el picaporte.

―Será mejor que no bajen la guardia en ningún momento a partir de ahora. Esa "persona" los quiere muertos y no parará hasta asegurar de ello.

La joven por unos segundos miró al hombre, sabiendo de sobra a lo que se refería con esto último.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente y salió de la habitación, no sin antes dar un último vistazo al viejo, que se recargó en la silla mientras se formaba en su rostro un semblante sereno.

La puerta se cerró, dejando al hombre solo en la habitación. Como siempre lo había estado.

―Finalmente, después de tantos años, has regresado ―dijo el hombre, mientras las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron en una amplia sonrisa. - Cumpliste tu promesa, Nea.

En vez de estar asustado de lo que le sucedería muy pronto, eso no le importaba.

\- He dedicado gran parte de mi vida a la familia Noé, cumpliendo sus demandas con el fin de mantenerme vivo hasta que volvieras al mundo.

Levantándose de la silla, caminó hacía un pequeño mueble en donde reposaba una foto, cubierta con una gran capa de polvo. Lentamente la tomó entre sus manos y prosiguió a quitarle el polvo que la cubría.

―La familia Noé planeaban deshacerse de mi cuando ya no les fuera útil. Eso lo sabía desde que me dejaron vivir después de matar a mi familia. No tuve alternativa.

―Pero desde ahora, no tengo razón para servirles nunca más ―dijo mientras contemplaba la foto en sus manos. En esta aparecía una mujer joven, la cual cargaba a dos pequeños bebés. 

Sin deshacer su sonrisa, dejó la foto sobre la mesa, mientras fijaba la vista hacía fuera de la ventana.

―El tiempo ha comenzado a correr, y la batalla que definirá todo pronto sucederá. - dijo, mientras se dirigía a una habitación contigua - Cuando eso suceda, la única forma de impedir la catástrofe está en tus manos ... Allen Walker.

―Tu decisión afectará el curso de la guerra y será la que defina el vencedor de este enfrentamiento. - Gracias a su inocencia sabía que el momento de inflexión en su vida habías llegado, y que muchos cambios surgieron después de esto. Pero confiaba en que tomaría la mejor decisión y tarde o temprano iría a él en busca de ayuda.

Aún faltaba un tiempo para que ellos se encontraran. Pero hasta que ese día llegara, guardaría con recelo la información que recopiló a lo largo de los años, la cual podría definir la victoria sobre los Noé: La verdad del corazón de la inocencia. 

Este pronto despertaría de su letargo, pero no de la forma en la que los dos bandos esperaban. Su resurgir llevaría tiempo, y para cuando eso sucediera, el ya se habrá desvanecido de ese mundo.

Al menos hasta que el momento de su reunión llegara, guardaría ese secreto. Hasta que estaba en buenas manos, lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que ese momento llegara. 

Y desear que sus acciones ... podrían remendar sus pecados del pasado.


	3. Fragmentos

Una brisa helada recorrió su rostro, interrumpiendo el estado letárgico en el que su cuerpo estaba inmerso. Con sus nublados y el cansancio sentidos aún presente en su sistema, los parpados de Allen temblaron, en un intento de abrirse.

Pero no pudo hacerlo.

Tras varios intentos torpes, finalmente fue capaz de abrirlos ligeramente, siendo recibido por el cielo del ocaso. Su consciencia confusa tardó unos momentos en asimilar lo que veía, y entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

No fue, hasta que poco a poco los recuerdos antes de perder el conocimiento se hilaron que recordó todo. Ampliando los ojos con sorpresa, el cuerpo de Allen se inclinó hacia delante, desapareciendo el ultimo rastro de cansancio que le abrumó minutos atrás.

Con la respiración acelerada, Allen viró en todas direcciones, intentando identificar en donde se encontraban. Por su apariencia parecía estar en los remanentes de lo que alguna vez pudo haber sido una vivienda, de la cual solo algunas paredes permanecían de pie.

Y a su alrededor, la vegetación había dejado de prosperar, tornándose en nada más que pasto y maleza marchita.

El sonido de hierba seca siendo aplastada, pronto sonó a sus espaldas. En alerta Allen viró hacia atrás, incorporándose rápidamente con ayuda del árbol en el que antes estaba recostado.

Su mirada pronto se encontró con la figura solitaria de un hombre joven, que, en silencio, observaba las de aquel lugar. Frunciendo el ceño, Allen miró la figura abatida del hombre.

Al principio, los únicos rasgos que podía identificar del otro eran sus ojos y la corona de siete cruces en su frente. Ahora, teniendo la oportunidad de verle con más detenimiento, fue capaz de ver su rostro completo.

Los rasgos de su rostro no están madurado por completo, aparentando tener una edad cercana a la suya. Su cabello, acomodado de forma rebelde, era corto y conservaba las mismas características que presentaban los integrantes de la familia Noé: cabello oscuro, piel ligeramente oscura y el estigma de siete cruces en su frente.

Pareciendo sentir la mirada de Allen sobre él, este lentamente desvió su mirada hacia el joven exorcista. Cuando Allen se percató de que su atención se desvió hacia él su cuerpo se tensó, y velozmente adoptó una postura vigilante.

Aunque la actitud del Noé no había sido agresiva hasta ese momento, Allen no decidió bajar la guardia, aun si este se mostraba tranquilo.

La personalidad de los Noé era cambiante y errática, siendo capaz de change de un estado apacible a un estado de locura en cualquier momento. Además ...

Todo lo que implicó al 14 hasta ese momento estaba completamente fuera de su comprensión. Desde su aparición en el Arca en el momento crítico, hasta lo sucedido en la Orden, todo se tornó en una situación complicada y confusa.

El Noé, que había visto su reacción aprehensiva hacia él, dibujo una sonrisa apenas perceptible. Burla, alegría o tristeza ... el sentimiento tras ese gesto era difícil de determinar, pero su mirada no albergaba ningún sentimiento de hostilidad.

―Si hubiera querido hacerte daño, lo habría hecho en el momento que descubriste mi existencia en el Arca. No habría esperado hasta ahora para hacerlo - habló, para después retornar su mirada a los restos de aquella antigua casa - Pude haber tomado el control de tu cuerpo y destruido tu consciencia.

―De haberlo hecho, quien estaría en ese cuerpo sería yo, y tu alma terminaría vagando en el limbo por siempre.

Ante sus palabras, Allen vaciló.

Era cierto.

Si realmente lo hubiera querido, no se habría mantenido en la oscuridad en el momento de la invasión a la. Tuvo numerosas ocasiones para deshacerse de él y hacerse de su cuerpo sin mayor dificultad, pero este no lo hizo.

Como si desde el principio los objetivos de los otros Noé no tuvieran nada que ver con él.

Tras permanecer en silencio durante un largo tiempo, Allen reunió el valor para cuestionar sus razones.

―Si eso es verdad ... ¿Entonces porque decidiste ayudarme en el Arca? ―Preguntó, incapaz de comprender por qué este decidió ponerse de su lado en ese momento.

―El Conde mencionó hace un tiempo que me habías otorgado el permiso para controlar el Arca ... ¿Por qué lo harías tal cosa cuando los exorcistas y Noé son enemigos mortales?

Ante su pregunta, el Noé entorno su rostro hacia él, con una expresión solemne dibujada en él.

—Porque eres el único que tiene un vínculo entre ambos mundos. —Respondió, recibiendo una mirada confundida de Allen, quien no fue capaz de entender las implicaciones ocultas en aquellas palabras.

Viendo su reacción, el Noé se percató que explicar las cosas de esa manera terminaría causando más confusión y malentendidos.

Tras considerar la mejor forma de proceder, el decimocuarto se acercó a Allen. Y tomando ventaja de su estado de confusión, posó sus dedos sobre su frente.

—Te será más fácilmente entender si lo ves por ti mismo— En el frente de Allen, en donde el Noé mantenía puestos sus dedos, una pequeña luz comenzó a surgir. Palpitando y desorientando sus sentidos.

Allen en un intento de conseguir respuesta abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido emergía. Entornó su mirada confundida al Noé, este le miraba sereno, como si con ese gesto fue suficiente para resolver sus dudas e infundiendo tranquilidad.

Sin previo aviso, su vista se tornó borrosa, impidiéndole sostener por más tiempo su mirada en el Noé. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas y tratando de aplacar aquella terrible sensación.

Cómo un destello, una serie de imágenes invadieron su mente. Pasando con rapidez y envolviéndolo en una sensación abrumadora.

De entre aquel lío, un impulso ajeno a él le instó a abrir los ojos nuevamente. Por unos segundos Allen luchó para no ceder, más sus esfuerzos no duraron mucho ante esa poderosa presión que de una u otra forma le obligaba a abrirlos.

Sus párpados temblorosos se abrieron lentamente, siendo recibidos por la vista de un paisaje desconocido.

Frente a él tomó forma un prado seco, iluminado por la luz del amanecer. Y de forma silenciosa, la figura de espaldas de un niño surgió de entre ese paisaje dorado.

Vestido por no más que una camisa delgada y un pantalón de lino negro, el pequeño que la brisa otoñal rosara su rostro, pareciendo disfrutarlo en silencio. Este, absorto en el cielo, parecía no ser consciente de su presencia, permaneciendo inerte observando el amanecer.

Por su parte, Allen se sumió en una lucha interna.

El impulso de moverse surgió nuevamente en su mente, tan espontaneo y ajeno cómo había sucedido en la orden con el Arca. Pero este era distinto al de esa vez.

Iba acompañado con emociones cálidas y una felicidad desbordante.

Esas emociones no le pertenecían, por lo que, tras enfrentarse tan resolutamente con aquellos deseos, terminaron cediendo a ellos. No fue solamente por su incapacidad de detenerlos, si no también por la incertidumbre de saber a qué se refería el Noé con sus palabras.

"Un vínculo entre ambos mundos"

Esa declaración estaba llena de ambigüedad, y no estaba completamente seguro de que el significado que le dio el Noé fuera el mismo al que él le había dado.

Pero, por la expresión con la que lo dijo y al no sentir cualquier tipo de hostilidad o malicia hacia él, decidió ceder a lo que fue que el Noé quería mostrarle por medio de lo que estaba experimentando. Aquellas sensaciones tan vividas debían pertenecer a algún recuerdo de este, de ahí la razón de que no pudiera intervenir en ellos.

Éstos pertenecían a un pasado lejano, en el cual Allen sólo podía observar. Y aunque en su interior la desconfianza seguía presente, colaboró con él.

Sabía por experiencia propia que no debería confiar sin más en el enemigo, aunque éste se mostrará amable hacia él. Pero su repentina cooperación sabiendo esto tenía una razón más profunda.

Después de todo, de no haber sido por su ayuda cuando el Arca estaba en proceso de autodestrucción, ni sus amigos ni él estarían con vida en esos momentos.

Por ello, y solo por esa vez, cooperaría con el Noé.

Si después, este daba indicios de intentar atacarle por la espalda, no dudaría en tomar acciones, aún si hacerlo significaba dañarse así mismo en el proceso.

El cuerpo que utilizaba comenzó a correr hacia el joven, empujando el pasto fuera de su camino. El crujir del pasto seco acompañaba sus pasos mientras se acercaba con rapidez a su objetivo.

Cuando estuvo escasos centímetros de distancia del niño, alargó sus brazos y le abrazo por la espalda. Los brazos y manos de ese cuerpo eran pequeños, demostrando que ese cuerpo pertenencia también al de un niño pequeño.

El niño, que antes se observaron observando el atardecer, brincó de sorpresa y miró en su dirección.

Sus ojos miel le miraron confundido al principio, más después de la sorpresa inicial, estos brillaron con felicidad. Y las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron en una amplia sonrisa.

Aquella expresión tan pura e infantil duró varios segundos, hasta que, de la misma forma que Allen llegó a ese lugar, todo comenzó a volverse borroso y desvanecerse ante sus ojos.

El rostro sonriente del niño desapareció y todo a su alrededor comenzó a distorsionar.

Su cuerpo se entumeció en ese instante y cambió de enfoque.

El paisaje dorado fue sustituido por la vista de las teclas de un piano. Sus dedos danzaban sobre ellas, al ritmo de una melodía suave y pacífica.

Desconcertado por el cambio repentino, Allen tardó unos momentos en identificar el lugar, dándose cuenta de que se encontraron en la habitación oculta del Arca. Y que ese piano, era el mismo piano blanco que utilizó para detener la descarga del Arca.

La melodía inundaba la habitación, creando una atmósfera de paz y armonía. Entre ese espacio de calma, las risas suaves de una joven resaltaron sobre la canción y pronto la poderosa carcajada de un joven le secundó.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y desviando su atención del piano. Viró hacía la fuente de dichas risas.

En medio de la habitación, un joven reía conforme danzaba con una joven. Sus rostros desde ese ángulo eran difíciles de descifrar, más no fue impedimento para que la alegría en su pecho creciera aún más.

Esa reacción descolocó a Allen, que, observando los sucesos mostrados en ese recuerdo, pudo ver que la vida del Noé distaba mucho de lo que él pensaba.

No había guerra, ni muerte, solo ... un momento pacífico lleno de risas y una tranquilidad abrumadora.

Los dos jóvenes realizaron un par de pasos más, antes de que sus movimientos se vieran detenidos de repente. De la misma forma, el sonido del piano se volvió lento y lo que estaba frente a él fue oscureciéndose.

Esperando un recuerdo levemente similar a los dos anteriores, Allen fue sorprendido por un profundo dolor. Su cuerpo perdió fuerza, y pronto un ardor nació en su pecho.

El sabor acre de la sangre invadío su boca, y sus sentidos se nublaron, impidiendo ver y escuchar con claridad.

Atrapado en ese dolor constante, no se percató de inmediato de que alguien le tomaba por los hombros y cómo este le acostaba lentamente en su regazo mientras le abrazaba.

Esa persona temblaba notoriamente, pareciendo que este se derrumbaría en cualquier momento.

—¡Nea ...! —Su voz temblorosa llegó a sus oídos.

Ese cuerpo reaccionó al llamado e intentó mirarle la cara, pero no lo logró. Solo podía ver una mezcla de colores difusos empañaba su visión.

Una inmensurable tristeza oprimió su pecho, después de intentarlo varias veces sin éxito.

Con dificultad, este movió los labios, forzándose hablar.

\- No fue tu culpa ... —Su voz era débil, decir cada palabra era una tortura - Sabíamos ... que esto pasaría tarde o temprano.

—¡Esto es mi culpa! - la voz del contrario comenzó a romperse, siendo remplazada rápidamente por sollozos - ¡Si no fuera tan débil ... tu no te encontrarías así ahora!

—No es así, tú ...— intentó hablar, más el impulso de toser le impidió terminar. Después de toser varias, una gran cantidad de sangre escapó de su boca.

La otra persona se tensó, y afianzando su agarré en él suplicó.

—¡Resiste un poco más! ¡Te recuperarás!

Él negó.

—Ambos sabemos que eso es imposible.

Tras esa declaración, Allen pudo sentir otras manos agarrarle los hombros con cuidado. Tratando de mantener su cabeza levantada para que no se ahogara.

\- Nea tiene razón - Otra voz irrumpió - No hay manera de salvarle.

—¡Debe haber alguna manera de salvarlo! ¡Lo sé Cross! - dijo, acercándole a un más a su cuerpo en estado de negación.

Notablemente irritado por su negativa constante, la otra persona levantó la voz.

—¡Es imposible Mana! ¡Ya es muy tarde! - interrumpió bruscamente. La ira y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada era perceptible en cada palabra.

Esas últimas palabras que intercambiaron se clavaron en la conciencia de Allen, creando un caos interno en su mente por lo que había escuchado.

El niño que vio en el primer recuerdo ... y la persona que le sostenía entre sus brazos ...

En verdad ... ¿Siempre fue Mana?

Esa revelación colapsó la última defensa que mantenía ante el Noé. En ese momento dejó en segundo plano el por qué había terminado experimentando los recuerdos de este, y se limitó a experimentar nuevamente el contacto con la persona que pensó nunca volvería a ver en su vida:

A Mana ... su padre y su única familia. Quien derramaba lágrimas por el Noé y se negaba a accept que este pronto perecería.

Siendo reprendido por las palabras de Cross, por unos momentos Mana se quedó en blanco, conforme a la veracidad de aquella declaración se volvía cada vez más real.

En un estado más lúcido, Mana ya no estaba controlado por emociones de locura. Y sus lágrimas, que se han detenido durante su contemplación, volvieron a descender.

Sus lágrimas cálidas cayeron sobre el rostro del contrario, sin poder detenerse.

Ante su inmensa tristeza, las manos de Allen se movieron solas y se dirigieron al rostro de Mana. Su vista, que antes estaba nublada se aclaró apenas un poco permitiéndole observarle.

Sintiendo su mano sobre su rostro, Mana viró hacia él, con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

Como Allen había visto antes, el Mana frente a él era bastante joven y el rostro demacrado que Allen conocía ya no existía. A diferencia de su apariencia de niño, su cabello era largo y lo mantenía sujeto con un lazo rojo

Sus ojos ámbar estaban inundados de lágrimas.

Ver a Mana de esa forma le hizo recordar lo que le había dicho años atrás: "No puedo llorar, por más que la situación sea dolorosa y triste, no puedo hacerlo" "Es como si se hubiesen acabado desde hace tiempo"

Aquellas palabras para Allen tomaron sentido en ese momento. Esa situación debe ser la razón de eso.

Debió haber sido demasiado doloroso ... Lo suficiente como para que aquel sentimiento se esfumara de él conforme pasara el tiempo.

Aquél Noé ... Nea.

Debió de ser alguien muy importante para él.

—Volveré, lo haré Mana - Allen acarició el rostro de Mana con los pulgares, dejando una línea de sangre por donde ellos pasaron.

—Transferí mis memorias a "Él". Aunque muera, todo lo que viví renacerá en un nuevo cuerpo - sus manos resbalaron lentamente del rostro de Mana hasta caer sobre su propio cuerpo - No sé cuánto tardará y si estarás conmigo cuando eso suceda. Pero, definitivamente volveré y terminaré con lo que empezamos.

Al lado de su cabeza una pequeña luz se formó, cegando por unos instantes a Mana ya Cross. Aquella luz tomó forma, disminuyendo su brillo.

Cuando la luz desapareció completamente Mana y Cross miraron lo que había surgido:

Aquella luz se había convertido en un pequeño golem amarillo con apariencia redonda. Una criatura con cuatro patas cortas, con una larga cola que termina en un remolino de espesor, y dos alas con plumas.

—Este es Timcanpy - con dificultad él viró hacia Cross y Mana — Necesito que encuentres al portador de mis memorias cuando llegue el momento. Timcanpy te ayudará cuando eso suceda. ¿Podrías ... prometer hacerlo, Cross?

El joven a su lado, being una versión más joven de Cross, le miró, con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Permaneció de esa forma por varios segundos, hasta que su expresión se volvió seria y asintió.

—Lo prometo, Nea.

Pareciendo haber esperado esas palabras con anhelo, la fuerza en su cuerpo que luchó en reunir se desvaneció rápidamente.

Su visión se oscurecía y lentamente sus sentidos empezaban a fallarle.

Allen sabía lo que sucedía perfectamente.

Nea moriría pronto. Y Allen experimentó lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Sentía el miedo inundarle y el profundo terror que se gestaba en su pecho al no saber lo que se encontraría después. Allen comprendía esa sensación, había experimentado lo mismo cuando casi fue asesinado por Tyki.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba miró a Mana y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, la cual tenía la intención de consolarlo.

—Mana ... —la muerte de Nea no desapareció de su rostro, a pesar de estar en el umbral de la - No quiero que te derrumbes por mi culpa.

La expresión de Mana desapareció de su vista, no podía verla, pero sabía que estaba llorando.

—Debes seguir ... Vivir por mí y disfrutar de la vida que alguna vez nosotros añoramos.

Todo a su alrededor comenzó a desmoronarse y su conciencia estaba desapareciendo.

—Aunque yo ya no esté en este mundo, nunca dejes que esto te detenga. Y sigue caminando ... en busca de la felicidad que se nos fue arrebatada en el momento que nos vimos envueltos en esta guerra sin sentido - después de esas palabras, él ya no pudo escuchar nada. Se sumió en un silencio profundo y aterrador, que rápidamente le engullía.

Y pronto, dejó de sentir a Mana, que nuevamente le rodeó en un abrazo desesperado.

Con sus últimas fuerzas Nea sonrió, y dijo lo que sabía que fueron sus últimas palabras.

—Te quiero ... hermano.

Con esas últimas palabras Nea sucumbió.

Y todo frente a él desapareció.


	4. Nea Walker

Allen abrió los ojos de golpe, saliendo abruptamente de aquel recuerdo.

Las escenas de las que había sido partícipe se desplazaban frente a sus ojos de forma frenética. Se movían rápido, sin detenerse y sin dar tregua a las dolencias que aún permanecían en su cuerpo.

Trató de normalizar su respiración agitada repetidas veces, aun cuando luchaba por detener lo que veía y contrarrestar el vértigo que poco a poco comenzaba a invadirle. Pero aquello no dio resultado.

Sus sentidos estaban desorientados. Los sonidos, las sensaciones ... todo lo que había sentido y lo que sintió en ese momento se entremezclaba, aturdiéndolo y haciéndole perder la noción de lo que sucedía.

—Trata de tranquilizarte - La voz del Noé resonó entre la infinidad de sonidos que le asediaban. Aquellas palabras resaltaban sobre lo demás que escuchaba, como si estas fueron las únicas importantes entre todas las demás. A las que debe prestar atención.

—No intentes luchar con lo que te está pasando. Si lo haces, vas a ser consumido por los recuerdos que acabas de ver y no habrá marcha atrás ¿Entiendes?

Sus palabras trataban de ser conciliadoras, tratando infundirle calma y un apoyo para poder terminar con lo que sucedía.

Allen apenas podía concentrarse en lo que le estaba diciendo, le era imposible ignorar todo lo que veía y sentía. Con dificultad cerró los ojos, intentando no prestar atención a los demás, guiándose solamente de aquellas palabras.

Respiró hondo y exhaló repetidas veces de la manera más lenta que podía, tratando de calmar su respiración ya sí mismo. Poco a poco las voces, sonidos e imágenes fueron desvaneciéndose, permitiéndole volver lentamente a la realidad.

Con delicadeza se incorporó, sin hacer movimientos bruscos, abriendo los ojos y virando hacía arriba. Poco a poco sus ojos fueron capaces de observar el ocaso.

Al ver que se mejoró mejor, el Noé soltó su agarré y se alejó unos pasos de él. Dándole tiempo para adaptarse a los hechos que acaba de descubrir.

Ese tiempo de tranquilidad, ayudó a Allen a reorganizar sus pensamientos.

Lo que había descubierto momentos atrás volcó por completo la imagen que tenía sobre el Noe.

El experimentar en carne propia sus últimos momentos finalmente terminó por derrumbar sus defensas y que comenzara a creer que las razones detrás de su ayuda en el Arca no eran maliciosas.

El miedo a la muerte, la felicidad que compartió con Mana y la impotencia que sintió al dejar a Mana solo le demostró el profundo afecto que este tenía hacia él.

Y gracias a esto, finalmente pudo descifrar el significado de las palabras que le dijo antes de enviarlo a sus recuerdos.

"Eres el único que tiene un vínculo entre ambos mundos"

Aquellas palabras al principio las interpretó como una referencia al hecho de que era el portador de sus memorias y un usuario de inocencia.

Pero tras ver sus recuerdos supo que el vínculo al que se refería era Mana.

En sus recuerdos, y en ese momento siempre lo fue.

Allen compartía un vínculo fraterno con Mana, al igual que el Noé. Aunque ambos eran de bandos diferentes, ellos tenían una conexión en común, por el cual el Noé decidió brindar su ayuda aun cuando sus genes ordenaran lo contrario.

Lo hizo por Mana.

Le salvó la vida por su relación de padre e hijo con él.

Y en vez de tomar el control de su cuerpo por su cuenta, el tomo la forma de una sombra y lo siguió. Brindando su ayuda y advirtiéndole de que algo que amenazaba su vida se acercaba a él.

Sospechaba que la razón por la que había traído a ese lugar estaba directamente relacionado con la repentina sensación de peligro que le abrumó en la Orden. Si no lo hubiera hecho, probablemente en ese momento estaría frente al hombre que le infundía tal sensación de amenaza.

Con una expresión serena, Allen elevó su rostro y miró al Noé.

—Tú .... - armándose de valor, Allen decidió llamarlo al igual que Mana lo había hecho y tras varios intentos fue capaz de hacerlo. - Nea ...

El Noé al ser mencionado, enfocó su atención en Allen.

De principio a fin, su mirada pacífica nunca cambio, demostrándole una vez más, que él no era como los otro Noé. Y que tenía una razón de actuar distinta a la de ellos.

Al tener su atención, Allen se paró erguido, y sin separar su mirada de él preguntó.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me mostraste tus recuerdos? - ante su pregunta, la expresión inamovible de Nea cambió y se tornó seria de repente — ¿Fue porque estuve relacionado con Mana? ¿Por qué estuve cerca de tu hermano?

Tras su pregunta, Nea se mantuvo en silencio durante un largo tiempo, como pensando la manera correcta en la que debía contestar.

Después de un largo minuto, en silencio, Nea llegó a una decisión y con un movimiento de mano le indicó que le siguiera. Allen sin mediar palabra comenzó a caminar tras él, siguiendo sus pasos de forma cautelosa.

Nea caminó entre los peldaños de la casa a la que pertenecía aquel basto jardín.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de maleza y moho, al igual que los pocos objetos que se encuentran en su interior. Ambos se adentraron en ella evadiendo los peldaños, hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un jardín trasero.

Con firmeza, Nea se acercó a un montículo cubierto de hierbas y prosiguió a quitarle la maleza. Poco a poco, se fue revelando una lápida de piedra desgastada.

Al verla, su expresión seria fue sustituida por una sonrisa melancólica mientras este se hincaba a la altura de la lápida. Con delicadeza, acercó su mano derecha a ella, extendiendo sus dedos para tocar la inscripción con suavidad.

No dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a observar la lápida.

Viendo el cambio tan drástico de Nea, Allen se acercó lentamente a su lado. De pie, junto a Nea, Allen leyó el nombre en la inscripción con.

—Katerina Eve Campbell.

Sintiendo la cercanía de Allen, Nea procedió a explicar.

—Ella era nuestra madre.

Nea lentamente se incorporó, quedando finalmente de pie.

\- El Conde Milenario la asesinó en cuanto se enteró de que planeaba revelarme contra la familia Noé y que intentaría matarlo. - Con una profunda tristeza en su mirada, él miró a Allen - Para acabar con esta absurda guerra intenté matarlo y de esa manera proteger a mi familia. Pero, aunque logré matar a casi todos lo Noé de ese entonces no fue suficiente.

—Enfurecido, realizo un ataque a este lugar. Matando en el proceso a mi madre ya otros miembros de la familia.

Mientras lo decía, sus ojos se inundaron de un profundo resentimiento.

—Por venganza, mi madre fue la única que no murió a causa de los Akuma. Y él la mató con sus propias manos.

Allen se quedó helado.

Comprendía ahora el porque el Conde parecía tener una profunda enemistad con él.

Nea había asesinado a la mayor parte de los Noe de ese entonces y se había vuelto en su contra. Eso debió haber reducido su capacidad de ataque en varios niveles y dado un golpe fatal a la familia.

Su odio debió ser tan profundo, como para persistir hasta ese momento.

Pero, aunque Nea pudo ejercer un enorme daño, su familia fue la que sufrió las represalias del Conde.

Justo ahora, este debía estarse culpando por lo sucedido.

Cerrando los ojos por unos momentos, Nea reprimió los recuerdos de ese entonces y cambiando de tema, comenzó a hablar sobre la situación de la Orden.

\- Como escuchaste de aquel supervisor, ellos planeaban decirte la verdad respecto a mi parentesco con Mana y que eres el portador actual de mis memorias. Al principio no planeaba interferir, pero cambie de opinión cuando "él" llegó a Orden.

Allen entendió a que se refería.

Poniéndose serio, preguntó Allen.

—Ese sacerdote ... ¿Qué es él? - cuestionó, sabiendo que la intención asesina que sintió antes de que llegara no podía pertenecer a un ser humano. Aunque comprobó que no era un Akuma porque su ojo izquierdo no reaccionó, el no saber que era a lo que se enfrentaba le provocó un profundo temor.

No solo por lo que este podía hacer, si no también por las demás personas de la Orden, que eran inconscientes del peligro escondido que había en su interior.

Nea no tardó en respond a su pregunta.

—Apócrifo— Nea elevó su palma a la altura del pecho. Timcanpy, que había desaparecido durante toda la conversación voló en su dirección y se paró sobre su palma. Pareció intercambiar una conversación silenciosa con él durante un momento, y después el golem se dirigió volando hacia Allen alegremente.

Extendiendo sus manos, Allen dejó que Timcanpy se posara en ellas, guiándolo después a su hombro.

\- Apócrifo es una inocencia independiente capaz de manipular las demás inocencias a su conveniencia. Si te hubieses quedar en la Congregación, es probable que este en algún momento buscaría el momento en que estuvieses a solas para atacarte y deshacerse de mí.

—Cuando llegó la Orden no tardé en sentir su presencia, y al parecer él también sintió la mía en ese instante.

—Si no hubiera actuado, en el momento que tus superiores abandonaron la habitación podría haber decido atacarte. Pero aún después de ocultarte, parece que pudo ver de cierta forma a través de la barrera que te protegía - dijo, para después advertir a Allen - Apócrifo ve a cualquier cosa ajena a la inocencia como una impureza, no parará hasta deshacerse de ella. Te seguirá hasta lograrlo y no le importará dañar a los que se interpongan en su camino.

Allen se tensó al escuchar lo último y analizó con cautela lo dicho. Entendiendo el peligro al que estaban expuestos todos y que si se quedaba en la Orden expondría a los demás a un peligro inminente.

Debía mantenerse lejos, hasta que pudiera lidiar con este sin que este tomara ventaja de su inocencia o dañara a alguien. Aunque sabía que al hacerlo estaba indirectamente desertando de la Orden, estaba dispuesto a convertirse en un traidor a los ojos de los demás con tal de garantizar la seguridad de todos.

Nea dio un vistazo a la casa, manteniendo una expresión nostálgica.

—Hay una manera de tomar ventaja de la situación y debilitar al Conde Milenario en el proceso. - Cerró los ojos y los abrió pasados algunos segundos, metiendo sus manos en las bolsas de su abrigo. - Pero necesitaré tu ayuda para poder hacerlo.

La firme resolución del otro al decirlo le demostró que no estaba bromeando.

Si realmente había una forma de debilitarlo, el lo intentaría, aun si tenía que mantener una alianza temporal con quien debería ser su enemigo.

—¿Qué se debe hacer? - preguntó, tomando la decisión de creer en sus palabras.

\- La única manera en la que podremos obtener ventaja sobre el Conde es poniendo a los demás Noés en su contra. Debemos encontrar una manera de dividirlos. - respondió, sin ocultar nada en sus palabras - Mi poder cuando deserte de la familia Noe no fue suficiente. Pero la situación es diferente ahora, he regresado y hay una nueva posibilidad de acabar con el ciclo de reencarnación de raíz.

—Pero ¿Cómo lo harías? —Allen cuestionó, consciente de que aun si buscaban la ayuda de la orden no se las darían.

—El mejor escenario sería que encontráramos una forma de poner a la Orden Oscura de nuestro lado, pero en nuestra situación actual lograrlo sería imposible

\- Lo que podemos hacer ahora es solo esperar a que tú inocencia se recupere y que te fortalezas lentamente - dijo mientras daba un vistazo a sus manos con una expresión solemne - Originalmente no debería estar frente a ti, después de todo, yo existo todavía porque tú tienes mis memorias.

—En el momento que apócrifo intentó actuar, busqué varios medios para detenerlo y al final tomé prestada parte de la energía destinada a la inocencia.

—Esta actuó en mi contra al principio, más después de detectar que estabas en peligro está cedió voluntariamente. - observando como sus manos se agrietaban a una velocidad alarmante - Incluso el mismo Crown Clown pudo sentir que esa otra inocencia era una amanezca hacia tí. Por lo que me dejó tomarla.

—Jamás esperé que la energía de la inocencia fuera capaz de crear un recipiente temporal para mí.

—Aun cuando éste recipiente fue creado con éxito, pronto colapsara. Y desconozco si la inocencia estará dispuesta a prestar de su energía para crear uno nuevo

—Mientras no fuerce el despertar total de los genes Noé en tu cuerpo tu conciencia seguirá intacta y no será engullida por las memorias. Pero al no hacerlo mi influencia con el mundo exterior se volverá casi nula, limitándose simplemente a observar a través de tus ojos.

—En ese estado aunque se presente un problema no podré ayudarte. Por eso debes buscar a la persona que custodio mis memorias antes de morir. Sólo él te puede brindar ayuda mientras no encuentre una forma de hacerlo por mis propios medios.

Conforme hablaba, su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire, pero esto pareció no importarle. Dirigiendo por última vez su mirada a Allen, Nea finalizó.

\- Estamos juntos en esto, por lo que intentaré ayudarte a fortalecerte durante el viaje. No podremos vencer al Conde si no cooperamos - el cuerpo de Nea se desintegró en una nube negra, que fue lentamente arrastrada por el viento ..

En es momento, Timcanpy abandonó el hombro de Allen y comenzó a volar sobre él.

—Timcanpy te guiará a donde debes ir - Antes de que la nube negra desapareciera por completo, un último rastro de la voz de Nea llegó a los oídos de Allen anterior a desvanecerse. - Quizá tú puedas terminar con lo que empecé. Tal vez puedas cumplir la promesa que hice a Mana años atrás.

Con esas palabras su voz se desvaneció por completo. Y el lugar se sumió en un profundo silencio.

Después de que Nea desapareciera, Allen permaneció en el mismo lugar durante un tiempo, para finalmente regresar sobre sus pasos a donde había despertado para.ñ comenzar el viaje. 

Siendo exorcista, sabía que no debía confiar tan fácil en el enemigo. Que debía ser cauteloso con este y que no debía de tratar de ayudar en ningún momento.

Pero ahora que sabía parte de su pasado con Mana y conocer el peligro al que estarían expuestos a sus amigos más cercanos si se quedaba en la Orden, concluyó que la mejor opción era mantenerse alejado.

Además ...

Un rastro de desconfianza hacia los altos mandos creció en su corazón. Aunque inicialmente su imagen de ellos era neutral, el que ellos ya estuvieran enterados de la existencia de Nea en su cuerpo y no decirlo hasta ahora, no lo dio muy buena impresión de las intenciones que tendrían si realmente Nea había despertado por completo.

¿Le encarcelarían?

¿Dañarían a sus amigos si intentaban defenderles?

Con esas dudas en su corazón, Allen comenzó a seguir a Timcampy mientras salían de aquel lugar.

No sabía si eso era lo único que ocultaban los altos mandos. Si volvía a la Congregación estaba consciente de las posibles consecuencias que podrían acarrear a los demás.

Aunque la confianza hacia Nea había aumentado un poco, aún había una chispa de desconfianza que se negaba a dejar pasar. Pues, después de todo, no le conocía lo suficiente para tener un fe ciega hacia él.

Si durante ese viaje demostraba que su intención era genuina, él le ayudaría a cumplir su objetivo. Pero si demostraba lo contrario, el no dudaría en romper esa cooperación.

Dando un último vistazo al lugar, Allen se prometió a si mismo.   
  
Buscaría las respuestas durante ese viaje, y resolvería el malentendido de su partida con la Orden cuando llegara el momento.

Entendiendo que este traería muchas consecuencias.

Tanto buenas ... Como malas ...


	5. Acciones

¿Cómo habían terminado así?

Se preguntó Komui sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Con lentitud fijó su mirada en las dos personas que estaban de pie frente a su escritorio. Ambos mantenían una expresión sombría, algo que era normal ante la gravedad de la situación.

—¿Cómo fue que sucedió? — se atrevió a preguntar Komui, con una expresión terriblemente seria en su rostro.

Conocía a Allen, y sabía que no era el tipo de persona que Malcolm Lvellie veía en él. La sonrisa ladina en su rostro al entrar y comunicarle lo sucedido hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies.

Malcolm no era alguien que mostraría una sonrisa de ese tipo en una situación así. Aquel gesto burlón y la nula sorpresa que mostraba le daban un mal presagio de lo que sucedia.

Sin ocultarlo, Link respondió, frunciendo ligeramente las cejas en aparente desconcierto también.

—Llevé a Allen Walker al comedor y me ausenté unos minutos para responder a una orden de mi superior. Cuando regresé al comedor él ya no estaba allí, y fui incapaz de encontrar rastro de él en la Orden.

Respondió Link, agachando la cabeza en modo de disculpa. Era algo previsible, parte de lo que sucedía era su responsabilidad.

Ante su respuesta Komui frunció el ceño.

—Es imposible que Allen haya escapado de la Orden en tan poco tiempo. Tanto la Orden como el Arca tienen una vigilancia constante las veinticuatro horas. —Mencionó Komui, teniendo claro que escapar ante esas condiciones era imposible. Incluso el Arca tenia una red de hechizos que impedirían que Allen la usará sin autorización.

—Tal como dijo, nuestra red de seguridad es prácticamente impenetrable. Es imposible que Allen Walker saliera de la orden sin ser visto con tanta vigilancia en cada una de las salidas y en el arca. Si salió por sí mismo alguien debió de haberle ayudado, no podría salir solo con tanta vigilancia— Link sin moverse de su lugar le miró manteniendo su expresión característica.

—La mayoría de la sección científica se encuentra en las nuevas instalaciones de la Congregación y los demás exorcistas estaban en otra parte de la orden. Es imposible que le ayudaran…

Komui endureció su semblante.

Las circunstancias de su desaparición eran extrañas.

Habían sido solo diez minutos los que Allen estuvo sin vigilancia. Aunque él hubiese tratado de escapar, se habría llevado más tiempo en salir debido a las barreras que rodean la orden.

Era como si hubiera desvanecido en el aire…

Con ese pensamiento en mente, un repentino pensamiento le hizo estremecerse. Podría ser…

¿Que el despertar del decimocuarto se había adelantado tras el ataque a la Orden? 

¿Él tenía algo que ver con la desaparición de Allen?

Llegando a esa conclusión, Komui no pudo evitar negar para sus adentros. Se negaba a creer esa resolución, a pesar de que las pruebas apuntaban a que había sido así.

En su mente se maquinaban teorías descabelladas que pudieran justificar la ausencia repentina de él y el por qué la búsqueda en la última hora no había dado frutos. Pero conforme pasaban los minutos y no había señales de Allen en ninguna parte, la esperanza en encontrarle antes de que la situación se tornara insostenible se fue apagando.

En cuanto Malcolm Lvellie lo diera a conocer al Vaticano, no habría vuelta atrás y no tendría forma de ayudar a Allen contra ellos. Aun si se unieran la sede europea y asiática, no lograrían que los altos mandos y el Papa cambiaran su decisión.

El sonido de toques en la puerta sonó, rompiendo el silencio en el que ese espacio se había sumergido, pero no fue hasta varios segundos después que Komui salió de sus pensamientos y con una voz firme autorizó la entrada de la persona al otro lado de la puerta.

Con el permiso de entrar, un CROW ingresó y se dirigió a Lvellie, mientras informaba sobre la tarea que se le había encomendado.

—El grupo de búsqueda de Allen Walker se ha concentrado en explorar el interior del Arca al no encontrar rastros de él las instalaciones de la Orden. Pero la búsqueda tuvo que ser interrumpida por irregularidades en su interior.

Frunciendo el ceño ante sus palabras, Komui se había preparado para preguntar sobre las irregularidades que encontraron, y parecía que Lvellie también quería cuestionar sobre eso, pero ninguno de ellos logró hacerlo.

Sin previo aviso otro CROW entró apresurado y sin molestarse por tocar la puerta. La apariencia impecable y fría que les caracterizaba ya no estaba y solo una silueta descuidada se podía apreciar.

Ignorando su apariencia y sabiendo que sería reprendido después por presentarse de esa manera ante su superior. El CROW se inclinó 90 grados y habló apresuradamente.

—¡El acceso al Arca fue interrumpido, y fuimos expulsados de su interior. ¡Las puertas que comunicaban a las nuevas instalaciones de la Rama Europea y la Rama Asiática también han desparecido!

Komui, se puso de pie, tirando en el proceso varios de los objetos que se habían encontrado en su escritorio hasta hace unos momentos. La apariencia sería de su rostro fue sustituida por conmoción.

Si el acceso al Arca se detenía, eso solo podía significar una cosa..Que el Arca abandonaría esa ubicación en cualquier momento.

Olvidándose que un alto mando se encontraba frente a él, Komui corrió hacia la puerta y se apresuró a dirigirse a la ubicación del Arca. Dejando atrás todo, atravesó los distintos pasillos hasta llegar a lo que había sido la sección científica. En dónde el Arca se encontraba custodiada.

Tan pronto atravesó el marco de las puertas, fue testigo de sus temores.

El Arca había comenzado su fase de recesión…

Los CROW que vigilaban el Arca se movían con rapidez por los alrededores, tratando de crear una barrera alrededor del Arca. Esta comenzó a brillar intensamente, descendiendo lentamente en un vórtice. Que más de uno conocía.

—¡¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESPERAN?! ¡DETENGANLE! —Komui no supo cuando Lvellie llegó a su lado, ni cuando Link se acercó al Arca, tratando de ayudar a los CROW.

—Lo intentamos, pero el sello sobre ella se ha roto. No podemos hacer nada para frenarle - un CROW se acercó a ellos con un semblante pálido. El sombrero que antes usaba había sido arrancado y varios cortes adonaban su rostro.

Otro CROW asintió, complementando lo dicho por su compañero.

—En el momento que nos dimos cuenta de las acciones extrañas del Arca desplegamos una serie de sellos a su alrededor para evitar su avance, pero la mayoría de estos se rompieron cuando el Arca emitió una reacción violenta. — Explicó, mientras tocaba la herida de su brazo.

—La fuerza liberada hirió a varios de nosotros.

Komui, que había escuchado con atención cada una de sus palabras, sintió como su cuerpo se cubría de un sudor frio y un miedo inconmensurable. La esperanza que tuvo de mantener la credibilidad de Allen intacta ante los altos mandos fuer rota en cuanto vio al Arca desaparecer.

Antes podía refutar en favor de Allen, pero con la Arca desapareciendo ante sus ojos, esa opción fue borrada cruelmente, sin darle oportunidad de negar las evidencias de traición que Lvellie estaba buscando.

Con sus manos apretadas en puños, Komui viró en dirección de Lvellie, que parecía no verse sorprendido por ese desenlace, y por el contrario, parecía estar bastante furioso por los nulos resultados de los esfuerzos de los CROW por impedir la desaparición del Arca.

Un sonido ligero y conocido le hizo voltear de nuevo hacia el Arca, siendo el preludio de que el proceso de separación entre la Orden y el Arca estaba por completarse

Ya no había forma de pararla…

Ante aquella resolución, lo esfuerzos de los CROW fueron en vano. Y frente a los ojos de todos, el Arca desaparecieron completamente del lugar sin dejar rastro

La estancia se sumergió en un profundo silencio.

Con impotencia, Komui apretó los puños. La desaparición del Arca implicaba que la Orden tacharía desde ese momento a Allen como enemigo, sin dar la oportunidad de demostrar lo contrario. Emprenderían una búsqueda exhaustiva hasta encontrarlo, y si lo hacían, sabía que el castigo sería severo.

Serio, Lvellie comenzó a caminar hacia donde había estado el Arca. Conforme avanzaba los CROW se apartaban permitiéndole el paso, sin decir nada, solo acatando una orden silenciosa.

Se detuvo al lado de Komui, sin mirarlo. Las facciones de su rostro se endurecieron, conforme analizaba lo que sucedía. Permaneció así unos segundos, antes de decidir hablar.

—El 14° ha despertado—Dijo sin rodeos. Komui se tensó ante sus palabras.

—Eso... No es posible. —Komui intentó refutar, pero Lvellie interrumpió.

—El hecho de que Allen Walker fuera capaz de controlar el arca ya es un claro ejemplo de su despertar — Con un movimiento de mano, Lvellie le indicó a Link que se acercara. Este lo hizo de inmediato, posicionándose a su lado- Que los CROW vigilen los alrededores de la orden. Yo me encargaré de informar al Papa sobre esto, la búsqueda de Allen Walker iniciara en breve.

Link de inmediatamente acató la orden, corrió hacia la salida, seguido por todos los CROW que se encontraban en la habitación.

Dejando solos a Lvellie y Komui.

—¿Qué pasará con Allen Walker cuando lo encuentren? — Komui preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano, más, sin embargo, se negaba a creerlo.

—Desde este momento Allen Walker se convierte en un traidor. Si se le encuentra, será encarcelado, tal como se previó hace semanas. —Lvellie se alejó del lugar donde antes permanecía el arca, y viró hacia la puerta.

—Pasen. Ahora mismo somos los únicos que estamos en este lugar.

De inmediato, tres personas atravesaron la puerta, acercándose con paso certero hacia ellos. Komui solo atinó a observarlos, nunca los había visto.

Se trataba de una chica, de estatura mediana, rubia, de tez clara y ojos violeta. Un joven alto, con cabello oscuro, tez morena y con heterocromia. Y otro chico, de estatura media alta, con cabello castaño y ojos oscuros.

Los tres portaban el traje característico de los exorcistas.

Los presentes se miraron entre sí, antes de que Lvellie comenzara a hablar.

—Ellos son exorcistas que antes formaban parte de la división americana. Debido a lo sucedido recientemente en la Orden Oscura, algunos exorcistas occidentales se unirán a nuestras filas.

La chica se acercó a Komui y se inclinó ante él. Los otros dos jóvenes hicieron lo mismo.

—Me llamo Tsukki Kaori. Mis compañeros son Eliot y Leonard Cowell.

—Ellos se encargarán de buscar a Allen Walker desde este momento—Lvellie caminó unos pasos y paró al lado de los jóvenes.

—En una hora, es necesario que todos los exorcistas y las demás personas que permanecen aquí este reunidos en este lugar. A partir de ahora, tanto generales y exorcistas serán informados de que Walker es el portador actual de las memorias del décimo cuarto.

Komui dudó ante las ordenes de Lvellie, pero tras unos segundos de resistencia, no tuvo otra opción que organizar lo que este le había dicho. Komui solo era el director de esa Rama, su poder no podía sobrepasar las ordenes de Lvellie o el Vaticano.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, Komui endureció su semblante, sabía que su hermana no tomaría nada bien la noticia y que probablemente, aquella noticia se convertiría en el detonante de problemas mayores en un futuro.

Ante aquel panorama, empezó a prepararse mentalmente para el caos que se avecinaba.


	6. Verdades a medias

El tiempo avanzó rápido, y tal como había ordenado Lvellie, los exorcistas y algunas personas que permanecían aún en la Orden se reunieron en el lugar acordado. Todos se miraban desconcertados, no entendían por qué los he reunido ahí, ni la razón por la que los he convocado a todos.

Los generales, con notable molestia se reunieron en un grupo pequeño, alejados de los exorcistas y de los pocos buscadores que se encontraban allí. Mientras que, por el contrario, los exorcistas estaban dispersos, solo Lenalee, Kanda y Lavi permanecían cerca.

Impaciente, Lenalee miraba a su alrededor, observando la puerta por donde entraron durante unos segundos, para después retornar su mirada a los dos chicos que estaban junto a ella.

\- ¿Para qué nos habrán reunido aquí? - Con pereza, Lavi se recargo en uno de los muebles que estaban repartidos por esa amplia habitación. Bookman, que se encuentran todos a su lado en los presentes, manteniendo un semblante serio.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Yuuuu! ¿Viste a Moyashi? Hace un buen rato que no lo veo a él ni a dos puntos - Sin miedo alguno Lavi se acercó a Kanda, el cual, se notaba a simple vista que intentaba ignorarle y parecía hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desenvainar a Mugen y rebanarlo ahí mismo .

―No lo he visto desde ayer― habló Lenalee, ignorando la posible matanza que iba a llevar a cabo Kanda si Lavi no se alejaba. - Lo fui a buscar a la habitación que le asignó el supervisor Link, pero no estaba ahí.

―Seguramente fue al comedor, no sería extraño que en unos minutos llegase con un "poco" de comida con él. Ya conoces su enorme apetito ― Lavi sonrió, mientras agarraba y daba pequeños tirones al cabello de Kanda. Lenalee al ver su expresión asesina se interpuso entre él y Lavi. No estaba de humor como para tolerar una riña de ambos.

Lavi amplió su sonrisa, disfrutando hacer enfadar a Kanda e ignorando lo cerca que estuvo de sentir personalmente la hoja de Mugen.

―Incluso tal vez se quedó hablando con Jerry―Lavi se encogió de hombros, sin percatarse que Jerry se acercaba caminando hacia ellos.

―Estuvo hace un par de horas en el comedor― La voz de Jerry hizo que los dos viraran hacia él― Estaba acompañado por el supervisor amargado hasta que este fue llamado por el Inspector Lvellie. Allen salió del comedor después de que se fuera.

Lenalee se tensó inmediatamente al escuchar sobre Lvellie. Lavi percatándose del miedo que comenzaba a invadirla, pasó su mano suavemente sobre su espalda, intentando calmarla.

―Entonces... ¿A dónde se habrá metido? ­― Lavi miró hacia los demás, intentando buscarle. Pero fue interrumpido, ya que Malcolm Lvellie, Link y Komui entraron.

De inmediato todo quedó en silencio. El semblante terriblemente serio que mantenían era perfectamente visible para todos. Con paso apresurado, los tres caminaron hasta el centro de la instancia, para luego detenerse y mirar a los presentes.

―Les agradezco que todos encuentren aquí, a pesar de lo inoportuno que fue mi llamado

―Pedí que se reunieran aquí para tomar medidas sobre lo que se hará a partir de ahora contra los akuma y la familia Noé― Lvellie viró hacia Komui. Sin retractarse, Komui avanzó un paso, y viró hacia Lenalee, que se veía desconcertada.

―Y.…Decidiremos que se hará respecto a la traición de Allen Walker ― Tras decir estas palabras, los exorcistas y generales le miraron confundidos.

― ¿Traición...de Allen? ― Lenalee estaba inmóvil, negándose a creer lo que su hermano había dicho― ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Allen no traicionaría a ninguno de nosotros!

Al igual que Lenalee, Lavi y los demás se negaban a creer lo que habían escuchado.

― ¡Eso es imposible Komui! Allen jamás haría algo semejante – Lavi golpeó a puño cerrado el mueble de madera que se encontraba cerca de él. Komui suspiró, sabía que sería difícil tratar el tema con ellos.

― ¡Lavi tiene razón! ¡Allen no nos traicionaría. ¡La Orden Negra es su hogar, nosotros somos como su familia! ― Miranda intentó acercarse a Komui, pero Marie le detuvo. Él pensaba lo mismo que Lenalee y Miranda, más sin embargo debían esperar. Komui debía explicarles que había sucedido.

― ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente? ― cuestionó Krory ― ¿Es por eso que Allen no está aquí?

Lenalee, Lavi y Miranda miraron a Komui, esperando la respuesta a eso.

Kanda y Chaoji, a diferencia de sus compañeros permanecían quietos, manteniendo la compostura y esperando pacientes que Komui respondiera. Con dificultad Chaoji, se mantuvo callado, quería decir mucho, recriminar y reafirmar las acciones de Walker.

El sí lo consideraba un traidor, desde la batalla en el arca lo había hecho.

Komui respiró hondo y exhaló, preparándose mentalmente para lo que vendría a continuación.

―Hace unas horas, Allen Walker desapareció de la Orden, llevándose el Arca consigo. ― el semblante de Lvellie se endureció― El día de mañana se iba a llevar a cabo un interrogatorio a Walker. Personalmente el General Cross Marian le contaría la verdad respecto a él y su padre adoptivo: Mana Walker.

― ¿La verdad? ¿De qué rayos hablan? ― Lavi iba a acercarse al inspector y a Komui, pero Bookman negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no lo hiciera― Viejo... ¿Tú sabes de que verdad hablan?

―Lo sé. Por esa razón no debes involucrarte―respondió Book con una expresión solemne.

―Como sabrán, Allen Walker fue adoptado por Mana Walker hace varios años. Él le enseñó la extraña simbología que conforma parte de la partitura que tocó para detener la destrucción del Arca. Aquella partitura fue transmitida a Allen Walker por un propósito en específico.

Komui se limitó a fijar su mirada en el suelo, sabiendo lo que se aproximaba.

―Sabía que cuando llegara el momento, Allen haría uso de ella y de esa manera, las memorias del décimo cuarto que Allen posee despertarían poco a poco.

Tras decir esas palabras, la estancia se envolvió en un silencio sepulcral.

Los exorcistas, que antes habían estado exigiendo la verdad, se encontraban atónitos.

―Eso no…― Lenalee habló con dificultad ― ¡Eso es imposible!

Lavi, estando en las mismas condiciones que la menor de los Lee.

― ¡Allen es un exorcista como nosotros! ¡Él no puede ser un Noé! – Lavi observó a su abuelo ― ¡Ya deberían saber mejor que nadie! ¡El posee una inocencia, es imposible que un Noé pueda convivir con una!

―Si es posible― habló Bookman. Ante esa afirmación su aprendiz le miró confundido.

―Mientras la memoria del Noé no transforme el cuerpo del portador, la inocencia y las memorias Noé pueden convivir sin problema.

Komui, sin mirar a su hermana continuó.

―El General Cross Marian tenía conocimiento de que Allen albergaba las memorias de un Noé cuando lo tomó como aprendiz. Más, sin embargo, no informó de eso a la Orden. Nos enteramos de ello hace un par de semanas. ― Komui se acomodó los anteojos con lentitud, intentando mantenerse firme― Me negué a creerlo cuando me enteré de ello. Pero, cuando Allen controló el Arca sin problema. La esperanza que tenía de que eso fuese mentira se desvaneció.

― Hasta ahora, solo tres Noés pueden controlar el Arca ― continuó Komui ― El Conde Milenario, Road Kamelot y el Décimo Cuarto Noé: Neah Walker, el hermano menor del padre adoptivo de Allen.

― ¿Qué es lo que sucederá con Allen ahora? ― Krory cuestionó. En su cara se enmarcaba un semblante decaído, al igual que los otros compañeros de Allen, tal noticia era demasiado difícil de digerir.

―El vampiro tiene razón ― por primera vez ,desde que empezó aquella reunión improvisada, Kanda habló. Su expresión había cambiado notoriamente. ― ¿Qué se hará ahora que es un fugitivo?

Antes de que Komui lograran responder, Malcolm Lvellie habló.

―Antes del este incidente, exorcistas de la rama americana se unirían a la Orden Negra― Lvellie camino hacia los exorcistas, Link le imitó. Lenalee al ver que se acercaba, inmediatamente se posicionó atrás de Lavi― Ahora, que Allen Walker abandonó la Orden y que el Conde y los demás Noés han iniciado un ataque sistemático contra nosotros, dos de los exorcistas americanos iniciaron la búsqueda de Walker. El restante y ustedes cumplirán sus misiones asignadas mientras los generales se unirán a la búsqueda del décimo cuarto.

― ¡Pero...! ―Lenalee intentó hablar, pero Komui la interrumpió. Sabía que ella intentaría unirse a la búsqueda, pero ninguno de ellos lo haría, al menos no por ahora.

―En tres horas el barco hacia las instalaciones de la nueva Orden saldrá. Deben prepararse para entonces. ― Komui se dirigió a los exorcistas. ― Sé que aún tienen preguntas sobre lo que sucede. Contestaré a todas ellas cuanto estemos en el barco, por el momento guarden todas sus pertenecías y prepárense para el viaje.

Con un leve movimiento de cabeza Komui les indicó a los exorcistas que salieran.

Lavi intento negarse, pero Bookman lo reprendió y le hizo salir a regañadientes.

Kanday Marie acataron la orden , saliendo sin poner resistencia

Por su parte Krory y Miranda vieron a Lenalee dudosos.

Ella aun permanencia inerte, vacilante sobre si acercarse a su hermano o no.

Lenalee quería hablar con su hermano y preguntar qué había pasado realmente, pero al ver la mirada abatida del otro, no fue capaz de emitir palabra alguna y decidió no hacerlo. Conocía esa mirada.

Komui se la había mostrado varias veces en el pasado, cuando las pesadillas y los recuerdos antes de que él se uniera a la Orden le hacían despertarse atemorizada. Aunque su hermano ahora era el director de la Rama europea, el no tenía el suficiente poder para protegerla si el Vaticano o los mandos decidían llevársela.

Aquella impotencia en sus ojos la vio en ese entonces, y hace poco más de una semana cuando se sincronizó nuevamente con su inocencia.

Por esa razón sabía que la decisión tomada por Lvellie era irrebatible, y que el no podía hacer nada para cambiarla.

Con una expresión complicada miró a Miranda y Krory, que la habían estado esperando. Con pasos lentos, ella se dirigió a la salida, siendo seguida por los dos exorcistas.

Al igual que ellos, Jerry y algunos de los buscadores que estaban presentes salieron con una expresión de angustia y confusión. El único que no parecía haber sido afectado por lo dicho fue Chaoji, él mantenía una expresión firme y decidida, lo contrario a los demás exorcistas.

Los únicos que quedaron allí fueron la mayoría de los generales (a excepción de Cross Marian), Malcolm Lvellie, Komui y Link.

Los generales miraron a Lvellie, esperando que hablara. Sabían perfectamente que había dicho la mínima parte de lo que sucedía frente a los exorcistas. Lo siguiente que debían hacer solo debía ser de conocimiento de los generales y altos mandos.

―Ahora que los exorcistas se retiraron, viene siendo hora de que nos digas que tienes planeado hacer con los terceros― Klaud Nine le miró expectante.

Malcolm Lvellie sonrió ligeramente. Komui se tensó al verle sonreír.

―Tal como se decidió hace unas horas los terceros vigilarán la rama norteamericana. Si se atrevieron a atacar esta Rama, es muy probable que no tarden en atacar a las demás. — Lvellie viró hacia Komui.

—Espero que esté preparado para lo que se hablará a continuación— Lvellie deshizo la sonrisa—Saben perfectamente que lo que hablemos ahora, nadie aparte de nosotros debe saberlo. Espero que eso no cambie, señor Lee.

Komui asintió.

No tenía opción.

Estaba preocupado por Allen, y no iba a negar que también quería participar en su búsqueda. Pero, en ese instante su desaparición pasaba a segundo plano.

Tenían otro problema grave. Y este no hacía más que empeorar su: situación

Alma Karma había vuelto a la mira de los altos mandos, y era probable que la situación se volviera más tensa con la introducción de los terceros exorcistas a sus filas.

Ante la amenaza de un futuro ataque, la seguridad en todas las ramas se duplicaría en caso de un ataque enemigo. Debían prepararse para evitar eso ... Y rezar para que Kanda no se enterase nunca de ello.


	7. Las Memorias del Pianista

Un constante movimiento a su alrededor interrumpió el estado letárgico en el que su cuerpo estaba inmerso. Allen intentó incorporarse del sillón en el que estaba recostado, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba demasiado lento. Sus extremidades pesadas y el profundo cansancio que le envolvía dificultaron aún más la tarea de incorporarse. Después de varios intentos torpes, logró abrir ligeramente los ojos.

La extrema blancura de la habitación del piano le cegó por varios segundos, obligándolo a entrecerrarlos y volverlos a abrir en cuanto el ardor inicial se desvaneció casi por completo.

La figura de Timcanpy se encontraba frente a él, de pie sobre el sillón, a unos cuantos centímetros de él. Sus alas no estaban plegadas, y su postura era vigilante. En cuanto se percató de que abrió los ojos, el golem movió sus alas animado y se acercó felizmente a Allen, acurrucándose en su cuello.

Con su otro brazo como apoyo, se sentó lentamente en sillón en el que estaba recostado. Volviendo a lentamente a su estado de lucidez, Allen permitió que Timcanpy se acomodara sobre su hombro, mientras los recuerdos de los días anteriores volvían a su memoria.

Desde que abandonó el lugar del encuentro con Neah habían transcurrido dos semanas. En ese tiempo había experimentado las repercusiones de haber desertado de la Orden.

En el primer día se desvió del caminó para comprar provisiones. Se detuvo en la ciudad más cercana a lo que había sido la casa de Neah y se dispuso a conseguir lo indispensable para el viaje con el dinero que acumuló durante los viajes con su maestro y su tiempo con exorcista en la Orden.

Sabía que podía encontrarse con buscadores durante el viaje, pero no espero que aquella ciudad estuviese llena de ellos.

Con dificultad logró escabullirse para comprar comida y un poco de ropa, así como una capucha para ocultar su apariencia. Sus planes para descansar en ese lugar fueron rápidamente descartados, era posible que hubiera más en la ciudad y en los alrededores.

Incluso tal vez en todas las ciudades cercanas a esta.

Aquella situación se repitió durante los próximos días, conforme el dinero de las provisiones y comida se iba agotando. Al quinto día tuvo que hacer uso del atuendo de payaso que en el pasado usaba Mana.

Semanas atrás había trasladado algunas de sus pertenecías más importantes a la habitación del piano, lo que mejoró su ánimo en los últimos días. Al abandonar la Orden, había dejado atrás a sus amigos y momentos valiosos que sabía que no podría recuperar.

Pero, de no haber resguardado sus recuerdos más importantes en esa habitación, no solo habría perdido los recuerdos invaluables que había conservado de Mana, si no también su medio de sustento ahora que no podía contar con nadie y estaba solo.

Allen extendió su brazo izquierdo frente a él y fijó su mirada en su inocencia.

Había sido dañada durante la batalla con el Akuma nivel cuatro, y no estaba en las mejores condiciones para sostener una pelea por mucho tiempo. Antes podía confiar en Komui para poder repararla en el menor tiempo posible, pero ahora no podía darse ese el lujo.

Con su inocencia en ese estado y con los buscadores cerca, el Arca era el lugar más seguro en ese momento. Solo podía repetir ese patrón de salir y esconderse hasta que la inocencia se recuperara lo suficiente y que las condiciones mejoraran un poco, lo cual no sucedería pronto.

Con lentitud Allen caminó hacia el ventanal que estaba cerca del piano.

Debía reanudar el viaje lo más pronto posible.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que iniciara una nueva riña entre los exorcistas y la familia Noé. Para entonces, todas las respuestas que estaba buscando debían de estar resueltas.

Al ver a Allen perdido en sus pensamientos, con movimientos suaves Timcanpy se frotó en su mejilla. Allen no tardó en salir de su ensimismamiento.

Le observó durante unos segundos, para finalmente sonreír.

Tras unos segundos que utilizó para convencer a Timcanpy de que estaba bien, Allen desvió su mirada nuevamente hacia el ventanal, encontrándose con su reflejo. Neah no se veía reflejado en él.

ꟷ¿Neah? ꟷ Allen dijo el nombre del Noé, esperando alguna respuesta de su parte, pero no obtuvo ninguna. Esperó unos segundos más, pero él no respondió.

Al ver que no le contestaría, Allen dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

Había tratado de hablar nuevamente con él en esos días, pero en ninguna ocasión recibió una respuesta.

Desde que inició el viaje no lo había visto de nuevo. Aquella sombra, que era la forma en la que veía a Neah desde que lo vio por primera vez había desparecido. Ya no había aparecido en las superficies reflejantes, como siempre lo había hecho desde hace varias semanas atrás.

Después de acostumbrarse a la presencia de su sombra, se sentía extraño ahora que Neah parecía no seguirlo, como lo había hecho desde el principio.

Pareciendo saber que era lo que Allen estaba pensando, Timcanpy voló hacia el ventanal, buscando algún indicio de su creador en él. Lo recorrió de un lado a otro, examinando su superficie en busca de Neah, sin dejar ningún lugar sin examinar. Durante un par de minutos Timcanpy continuó con su búsqueda, recorriendo la habitación ante la mirada de Allen, que lo observaba atentamente mientras volaba con prisa por todo el lugar.

Al no ver resultados, Timcanpy voló nuevamente hacia Allen, finalmente parándose sobre su hombro derecho.

Consolando a Timcanpy, dio un último vistazo al ventanal, para después desviar su mirada al piano.

En los últimos días había recurrido al piano para intentar despejar su mente y evitar pensar en los problemas que se avecinaban. Aunque lo había tocado pocas veces desde que fue la batalla en el Arca, la sensación vívida y única que experimento la primera vez no había vuelto a repetirse.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, las piernas de Allen se movieron y en silencio caminó hacia el piano.

Solo era capaz de tocar la partitura con la simbología que Mana le enseñó de pequeño. Al principio pensó que estaría bien solo saber esa melodía, pero al estar más en contacto con el piano durante los últimos días, Allen comenzaba a querer aprender a tocarlo.

Antes de los sucesos del arca, él no había experimentado el impulso ni la necesidad de aprender a tocarlo, no le había interesado hasta ese momento. Se desconcertó al principio por aquel anhelo desconocido, pero pronto cedió a él.

No estaba seguro si eso tenía algo que ver con las memorias de Neah. Si aquel deseo de comenzar a tocar el piano era realmente de él o si ese era el anhelo del Noé. A pesar de no saberlo, permitió que ese anhelo se cumpliera.

Deteniéndose junto al piano, Allen se sentó en la silla de este, posicionándose frente a él y extendiendo sus manos sobre las teclas, preparándose para tocar.

Rápidamente, Timcanpy abandonó su hombro y voló hacia el piano, parándose sobre él. De inmediato este abrió la boca y volvió a proyectar la partitura que había aprendido de Mana.

Allen sonrió durante unos segundos, para después respirar hondo y prepararse para tocar.

Y comenzó ...

Tal como la primera vez...Aquella canción invadió su mente.

**< \---------------------------------->**

_"El pequeño niño en un sueño sumergido esta. Entre la luz y grises cenizas de dolor."_

_" Uno, dos...... tantos rostros. "_

_"Entre todos solo uno es su verdadero yo."_

_"Aún quedan mil sueños para recorrerlos"_

_"Sueña....Sueña siempre."_

_" Esos ojos plateados temblando entre sueños. Creando algo irreal, en su propio mundo ideal. "_

_" Inmerso en la ilusión no quiere despertar."_

_"Sigue ahí..."_

_"Ahora yo..."_

_" Voy a proteger tu sueño."_

_"Dios Morfeo, dale a este niño tu amor, mientras le prodigo una bendición. "_

_"Dios Morfeo, dale a este niño tu amor."_

_" Con un beso el niño despertó. "_

**< \---------------------------------->**

Aún después de haber terminado la melodía, Allen siguió tocando, sumiéndose en un trance conforme se adentraba lentamente en aquella melodía que le infundía tranquilidad. Desconocía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que comenzó a tocar, pero para él, el tiempo pareció detenerse. Sus sentidos comenzaron a desvanecerse, pero la melodía aún podía oírla. En cierto momento dejó de sentir a sus manos moverse.

La mayoría de sus sentidos estaban confusos, las sensaciones de lo que le rodeaba estaban mezcladas, borrosas, no reaccionaban plenamente.

Solo el sonido del piano resonaba con claridad.

Solo este se mantenía intacto, sin perturbaciones.

Esa misma sensación la había sentido antes, cuando Neah le mostró fragmentos de su pasado. Aquella vez, la sensación fue difícil de tolerar en un principio, pero en ese instante, aunque la sensación era muy similar, el impacto era diferente.

Una tranquilidad desconocida lentamente lo engullo, haciendo que el temor inicial fuera disminuyendo hasta desaparecer.

Pronto, las sensaciones entremezcladas tomaron forma, y fue capaz de sentir con claridad cada una de ellas.

Un cosquilleo nació en su palma, mientras sentía como sus piernas comenzaban a moverse y su visión se aclaraba frente a él.

El prado seco que había visto anteriormente en los recuerdos de Neah, emergió nuevamente frente a él y junto a este, una risa infantil inundó sus oídos. Su mano, que antes estaba entumecida pronto fue capaz de sentir una mano que se afianzaban firmemente a las suya.

El sentimiento de felicidad nació en su pecho, y con este una risa pura e infantil escapó de sus labios, conforme viraba lentamente hacia la persona a su lado.

En cuando Allen pudo ver su rostro, su corazón dio un vuelco.

Aquel niño era Mana.

Su rostro parecía más maduro que la primera vez que lo vio de niño, pero aquel brillo único en sus ojos que vio antes no había desaparecido. Ese brillo, que cuando Allen era niño no pudo ver en Mana, quedó grabado profundamente en sus recuerdos.

Los dos corrieron durante un tiempo indefinido sobre aquel pasaje dorado, hasta que ambos se acercaron al árbol que Allen había visto cerca del lugar que probablemente en el pasado era hogar de Neah.

Cerca de este, la silueta de una joven pronto apareció.

Conforme se acercaban, la apariencia de la joven finalmente se tornó clara para Allen. Sus rasgos finos y hermosos conservaban rasgos juveniles, que, en conjunto con su vestido cuidadosamente arreglado, se combinaban dando como resultado una apariencia grácil.

Acomodando sin prisa su cabello sobre sus hombros, sus ojos miel los miraban con una mirada suave.

Esa mirada suave la conocía, después de ser adoptado por Mana la vio ocasionalmente en él, junto con aquel brillo en sus ojos. Esa mirada contenía un amor genuino, por lo que Allen pudo descifrar que la joven frente a él debía ser Katerina, la madre de Mana y de Neah.

Aquella expresión amorosa en su rostro, hicieron que una sensación extraña lo envolviera. Antes de Mana, el no tuvo la oportunidad de experimentar la sensación de ser querido por alguien.

Al volverse cada vez más frecuentes los ataques de Cosimo y las miradas frías de los demás miembros del circo, él se había resignado a no ser cercano a alguien en su vida.

Pero todo cambio cuando conoció a Mana.

Su primera impresión de él no fue buena, y lo vio como un loco demasiado optimista. Pero conforme fue conviviendo con él, Mana derribó lentamente las barreras que el había construido para evitar encariñarse de los demás. Su convivencia con él lentamente lo convirtió en lo que era en la actualidad, y le enseñó a seguir adelante a pesar de las dificultades.

Con un sentimiento amargo, Allen se acercó a la joven. El experimentar en carne propia ese momento único entre la madre de Neah y Mana, le hizo sentir fuera de lugar. Aunque se encontraba en el cuerpo de Neah, Allen no era él, por lo que aquella mirada amorosa no le pertenecía.

Y probablemente...

Las muestras de afecto de Mana en el pasado tampoco fueran dirigidas a él.

Allen llegó a esa terrible resolución, mientras relacionaba los recuerdos de Neah y los hechos que acababa de descubrir.

¿Podría ser que Mana sabía que él tenía las memorias de Neah?

Aquel pensamiento tomo fuerza, conforme las muestras de afecto que recibió de Mana se superponían con las que experimentó Neah en el pasado.

Desde que Allen lo conoció, el no tardo en darse cuenta de que la actitud de Mana distaba de ser normal. Parecía que su mentalidad se había quedado estancada en el pasado, como si se negara a mirar al presente y afrontarlo. En ese entonces no se cuestionó la razón de porque actuaba así y pensó que probablemente Mana le jugaba bromas de mal gusto.

Pero ahora, se dio cuenta de que aquello no eran bromas de Mana y que en verdad su mente estaba atrapada en algún suceso de su pasado que le impedía seguir adelante. Al saber su pasado, supo que el detonante había sido la muerte de Neah y que lo demás fue resultado del impacto de haber visto morir a su hermano frente al él.

Ante esa conclusión, Allen sintió como la opresión en su pecho crecía conforme se iba convenciendo de ello.

¿Podría ser... que Mana desde ese entonces vio a su hermano en él y por esa razón lo adoptó?

De no ser así...

¿Por qué lo eligió a él y no a otro niño?

Mientras Allen se hundía cada vez más en esos pensamientos dolorosos, Katerina posó su mano en el rostro de ambos, mientras les dedicaba una tierna sonrisa.

Aquel toque inesperado tomo por sorpresa a Allen, que no pudo digerir completamente lo que estaba pasando, ni siquiera cuando Katerina los acercó a ella y los abrazó.

De repente, aquella escena comenzó a desvanecerse, Katerina y Mana se quedaron estáticos en esa posición y sus cuerpos empezaron a desaparecer lentamente, siendo consumidos por una luz blanca, al igual que lo que les rodeaba. El cuerpo de Neah se quedó quieto y así, Allen dejó de sentir lo que Neah había sentido.

Su conciencia poco a poco volvió a su cuerpo.

De la misma forma que sus sentidos se desvanecieron, estos recuperaron rápidamente claridad. Allen parpadeó varias veces, recuperando poco a poco el control de sí mismo.

Sus manos aún se movían, esta vez, Allen lo hacía a conciencia. Ahora, que sus sentidos habían vuelto a la normalidad, fue capaz de percatarse de que alguien se encontraba a su lado. Viendo la silueta familiar de Neah que tocaba a su lado, Allen amplió los ojos sorprendido.

Neah mantenía una expresión serena en su rostro, muy distinta a la que expresión complicada que le mostró días atrás. Con destreza, él tocaba la última parte de la melodía, complementando la pieza que Allen había iniciado.

Aunque Allen aun no salía completamente de la sorpresa, intentado no arruinar ese momento, viró nuevamente hacia el teclado y se concentró en terminar la melodía.

En el último momento de aquel improvisado dueto, Neah cerró los ojos y mantuvo una expresión de paz, pareciendo disfrutar de los últimos instantes de dicha pieza. Aquello duró unos segundos más, para finalmente, junto con Allen finalizar la melodía.

Cuando las manos de ambos dejaron el teclado, la habitación se sumió en un silencio incomodo, ya que ninguno de los parecía saber cómo empezar la conversación.

Inquieto, Allen miró dubitativo el piano.

Había pasado más de una semana desde la última vez que intercambiaron palabras, y Allen no estaba seguro de cómo debería dirigirse a él después de aquella conversación. Aun después de ver sus recuerdos, en su corazón aun había desconfianza en sus palabras, y permaneció en alerta durante unos días hasta que se dio cuenta que Neah no volvió a aparecer después de eso.

De no haber sentido las emociones de Neah esta vez, él probablemente habría seguido alerta a cualquiera de sus acciones. Pero ahora, la vigilancia que tenía hacia él se redujo enormemente.

No fue solamente por la historia tras de él, si no también por los sentimientos genuinos que sentía Neah hacia Mana. La primera vez que le mostró sus recuerdos el impacto de sus sentimientos no fue tan profundo como sucedió minutos atrás.

Ahora, Allen podía estar seguro de que el vínculo de Neah y Mana era verdadero y que su propósito de ayudarle a encontrar la verdad detrás de todo no era un truco.

Tras unos instantes desde que comenzó aquel silencio incómodo, Allen desvió su mirada hacia Neah, y finalmente reunió el valor para hablar.

ꟷ Neah... ꟷ Allen llamó inseguro. Aun cuando ya había dicho su nombre antes, la situación había cambiado, y con esta también el sentimiento detrás de sus palabras. Su actitud evasiva y desconfiada al inicio había cambiado radicalmente, por lo que ahora solo permanecía la sensación de inseguridad ante lo que sucedería después.

Ellos no compartían una cercanía genuina, por lo que dirigirse a Neah tan casualmente le resultó complicado.

Al ser llamado, Neah volteó a verlo, sin cambiar la expresión serena en su rostro.

Viendo que Neah respondió a su llamado, Allen intentó relajarse un poco, y volvió a hablar.

ꟷ ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió hace un momento? ꟷ Allen preguntó, al desconocer la razón por la que se había introducido de forma tan repentina a sus recuerdos ꟷ Yo... solo toque la melodía. No entiendo lo que pasó después.

Entendiendo su inquietud ante lo que acababa de suceder, Neah respondió serenamente.

ꟷUn Noé no puede esconderse de otro Noé. Lo aprendí en el pasado, cuando intenté escapar de la familia Noé y no lo logré. ꟷ Sin desviar su mirada, Neah respondió con franqueza ꟷ Actualmente mis memorias no han despertado por completo en ti, por lo que desconozco si en tu estado actual la familia Noé puede seguirte.

ꟷPor esa razón me induje a mí mismo en un estado parecido a un sueño profundo. Lo hice principalmente para evitar que tuvieses problemas en el camino. De alguna forma te introdujiste en mis recuerdos, despertándome en el acto. 

Ante la explicación de Neah, Allen finalmente entendió como había sucedido todo, y el porque de su ausencia durante esas semanas.

Timcanpy, abandonando el piano, voló velozmente hacia Neah, parándose en su hombro y dando energéticos saltos. Neah rio.

ꟷYo también te eché de menos, Timcanpyꟷ Neah levantó su brazo izquierdo y extendió su mano frente a Timcanpy. Él no tardó en acercarse y pararse en su palma.

Viendo la interacción entré él y Timcanpy, Allen dudo en preguntar.

Percatándose de que Allen parecía querer preguntarle algo, Neah sonrió, diciéndole con ese gesto que podía hacerlo.

En respuesta a ese gesto, Allen suspiró, y fijando su mirada al piano preguntó.

ꟷ ¿En qué momento comenzaste a tocar la melodía conmigo?

Ante la pregunta la expresión de Neah se suavizó.

ꟷCuando desperté, te vi mientras tocabas. A pesar de que tu conciencia estaba dentro de mis recuerdos, tu cuerpo reaccionaba por reflejo. ꟷ Neah lentamente viró hacía el piano.

ꟷ La partitura que acabamos de interpretar fue una composición que se basó en los símbolos que Mana y yo inventamos. Comenzó como un juego entre nosotros, pero conforme fuimos creciendo, comenzamos a darle un uso y le inventamos un significado que solo nosotros sabíamos.

ꟷFinalmente, esta simbología se convirtió en un vínculo inquebrantable entre ambos. ꟷNeah apartó su mirada del piano y viró hacia Allen. ꟷ Nos prometimos que solo las personas importantes para nosotros debían conocerla.

Al escuchar lo último, la expresión de Allen cambio. Sus palabras trajeron a flote nuevamente las preguntas que se hizo respecto a Mana en el pasado.

Percatándose que el rumbo de sus pensamientos se volvía sombrío. Neah aclaró.

ꟷIndependientemente de lo que haya sucedido en tu pasado con Mana, que él te hubiese enseñado nuestro lenguaje secreto y la partitura, demuestra que te consideraba alguien importante para él ꟷ Neah hizo una pausa para después mirar pensativamente a Timcanpy, que se mantenía tranquilo entre sus manos.

ꟷSe que tienes muchas preguntas. Pero no debes dudar del cariño que Mana te tenía. El hecho de que tengas mis memorias no cambia nada, para Mana, eres una de las pocas personas a las que ha abierto su corazón.

Con calma, Neah dejó a Timcanpy sobre el piano, y posó su mano libre sobre la cabeza de Allen.

Ante aquel contacto tan repentino, Allen no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

ꟷA partir de ahora la situación entre la familia Noé y los exorcistas se volverá aún más difícil y violenta. ꟷ después de una breve pausa, Neah continuó ꟷ No sé hasta cuando pueda tomar prestada la energía destinada a la inocencia para crear este recipiente, quizá sean semanas, o incluso días. En cualquiera de los casos, intentaré ayudarte en lo que pueda, pero no podré hacerlo siempre.

Allen escuchó con atención cada una de sus palabras.

Las dudas que tenía sobre Neah en un inicio desaparecieron completamente. Había dudado de la verdadera meta de Neah, para hacer lo que había hecho.

Pero ahora lo entendía.

Haber experimentado sus recuerdos, y el haber sentido en carne propia sus emociones le ayudaron a comprender su propósito. A entender el porqué de sus acciones.

No eran diferentes.

Exorcista o Noé, ambos tenían el mismo objetivo y deseo: Proteger a las personas que eran importantes para ellos.

En el rostro de Allen se formó una sonrisa.

ꟷTienes razón. ꟷ dijo Allen, dedicándole a Neah una mirada serena. ꟷ La situación no será fácil de afrontar a partir de ahora. Pero podremos afrontarlo si trabajamos en equipo. ¿No es así, Neah?

El cambio que experimento Allen en ese instante fue perceptible para Neah. La interacción era distinta, y las forma en la que se dirigía a él había pasado de ser distante a ser más accesible a él.

Al ver eso, Neah también sonrió, y aparto su mano de él.

Allen, que había estado observando la reacción de Neah, sintió que sus preocupaciones sobre lo que pasaría en el futuro había desaparecido por completo. El aceptar la amabilidad de Neah había sido difícil, y el decidir cooperar voluntariamente con él lo fue aún más.

Tras estar más de una vez frente a la familia Noé, la desconfianza e incertidumbre se arraigó en su conciencia. Era algo difícil de cambiar y que lo costó tiempo modificar para poder confiar en Neah.

Algo, de lo que ahora no se arrepentía.

Aún si había tenido que abandonar su posición como exorcista tras abandonar la Rama Europea, sabía que era lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora y que durante el viaje que realizaría junto a Neah, probablemente encontraría más respuestas que las que podía obtener en la Orden Oscura.

Sería complicado acostumbrarse a ese cambio en su vida, pero, al menos esta vez no estaba solo.

Con un ambiente completamente distinto y armonioso, tanto Allen y Neah utilizaron el tiempo restante para aclarar malentendidos y decidir las acciones que tomarían a partir de ese momento.

Mientras ambos estaban absortos en su intercambio. Una pieza importante para lograr su victoria ante el Conde estaba surgiendo. Pronto se darían cuenta de ella, y ambos lados: Exorcistas y Noés lucharían por conseguirla.


	8. Ruptura

Los ánimos de todos estaban por los suelos.

Tan pronto como los exorcistas y generales llegaron a la nueva Orden, se reunió a la sección científica y los buscadores. Tal como se había hecho con los exorcistas, se les informó de la orden de búsqueda y captura de Allen Walker.

Como se esperaba, los más allegados a él se negaban a creerlo.

Los altos mandos sabían que habría un distanciamiento entre los que defendían a Allen Walker y los que no lo hacían, más sin embargo no se esperaban que fuera a llegar tan lejos.

En tan solo unas horas el rechazo entre ambos grupos se volvió evidente. A pesar de que estaban en el mismo bando, el distanciamiento estaba creciendo.

La diferencia de opiniones comenzaba a hacer estragos en la relación que llevaban todos en la Orden, los que antes se consideraban familia, empezaban a verse entre sí como enemigos.

.   
.  
.

Con pasos vacilantes Lenalee caminaba por el comedor de la Orden, conforme avanzaba numerosos buscadores comenzaban a hablar a sus espaldas.

Aunque creían que no los escuchaba, Lenalee escuchó cada uno de sus comentarios ofensivo dirigidas hacia Allen, también dirigiéndolos a sus amigos.

Al ser una exorcista, los buscadores no se atreverían a decírselo frente a frente, se limitarían a hablar a sus espaldas.

Lenalee se detuvo y se mantuvo quieta en medio del comedor, de inmediato los buscadores que estaban hablando guardaron silencio.

Lenalee observó a su alrededor, fijando su mirada en los buscadores, quienes no tardaron en evadir su mirada, virando a otra dirección.

Que los que consideraba parte de su familia se dirigieran de esa forma a ellos le resultaba doloroso. No solo por sus palabras hirientes, sino por el odio que acompañaba cada una de ellas.

Reanudó su caminar, ignorando a los buscadores y dirigiéndose a la final del comedor. En las mesas más apartadas se encontraban todos los exorcistas de la Orden oscura, la mayoría mantenía una expresión seria o de tristeza.

Sin ánimos, se sentó al lado de Kanda, quién simplemente no le prestó atención y siguió comiendo de forma silenciosa. Frente a ellos estaban sentados Lavi, Krory, Miranda y Chaoji.

Todos ellos permanecían en silencio. Los únicos que comían eran Kanda y Chaoji, los demás ni siquiera habían comenzado a hacerlo.

Lenalee se removió incómoda en su lugar. Comprendía el cómo se sentían sus amigos, más, sin embargo, comenzó a incomodarle la terrible tensión entre ellos.

Decidió romper el silencio.

― ¿Cómo lo están llevando? ― preguntó Lenalee, mirándolos brevemente. Aquella pregunta les hizo sobresaltarse.

Miranda pareció dudar unos segundos, hasta que finalmente decidió hablar.

―Yo... sinceramente sigo sin creerlo―Miranda bajó la mirada, manteniendo una expresión triste en su rostro ―Aún si es verdad el que Allen tenga las memorias de un Noé, él no se dejaría vencer fácilmente. No sé rendiría ante el Noé.

Lavi, que había estado callado desde el comienzo, también habló.

―Algo debió suceder― concluyó Lavi, manteniendo su mano en su barbilla, pensativo- Como dice Miranda, aún si él tiene las memorias del 14°, dudó que haya despertado del todo. Si lo hubiera hecho, lo más seguro es que nos hubiese atacado, no huído.

―Algo debió de forzarle a irse.

―Concuerdo con Lavi- Krory se unió a la conversación, mientras analizaba lo dicho por sus compañeros. ― Aunque, lo que no comprendo es como logró salir, la seguridad era prácticamente imposible de burlar. Eso es extraño.

―Yo tampoco lo entiendo―Lenalee fijo su vista en sus compañeros―Pero estoy segura de que lo veremos de nuevo. Sea cual sea la razón por la que se fue sé que regresará y que volveremos a ver al Allen Walker que todos conocemos.

Lenalee sonrió levemente, y tanto Lavi, Miranda y Krory la imitaron.

―Tienes razón. Y si no regresa por cuenta propia yo mismo me encargaré de traerlo de vuelta - Lavi amplió su sonrisa. Iba a comenzar a hablar más de Allen.... hasta que fue interrumpido.

― ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LO ACEPTAN?1- Chaoji levantó la voz molesta. Su acción sobresaltó a la mayor parte de los exorcistas y de las demás personas en el comedor.

― ¿Chaoji...?- Lenalee le miró confundida.

Chaoji fijo su vista en ella y gritó.

― ¡AÚN CUANDO SABEN QUE ES UN NOÉ USTEDES INTENTAN AYUDARLO! ¡INTENTAN AYUDAR AL ENEMIGO! - cada palabra que salía de la boca estaba llena de ira y de un profundo odio.

― ¡Chaoji! ¡Allen no es nuestro enemigo! - Lenalee se acercó a Chaoji e intentó calmarlo― ¡No es ese tipo de persona! ¡No le haría daño a sus compañeros y amigos!

Intentó acercarse más a Chaoji, pero este le empujó, provocando que por poco cayera. Lavi logró atraparle, evitando que se hiciera daño.

― ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?! ― Lavi levantó la voz mientras se acercaba a Chaoji furioso, finalmente agarrándole del traje de exorcista.

Chaoji trató de golpearlo para que le soltara, más sin embargo no lo logró.

― ¡LOS NOÉS SON NUESTROS ENEMIGOS! - Tras varios forcejeos, Chaoji logró zafarse del agarre de Lavi. ― ¿ACASO LA MUERTE DE ANITA Y LOS DEMÁS NO IMPORTÓ? ¿EN VERDAD AYUDARÁN AL CAUSANTE DE SUS MUERTES?

Lenalee arremetió.

― ¡ALLEN NO PROVOCÓ SUS MUERTES! ¡FUE NUESTRA CULPA AL NO PODER PROTEGERLES! - La expresión de Lenalee se ensombreció ― ¡NO FUI CAPAZ DE SALVARLES, A PESAR DE QUE LES PROMETÍ QUE LO HARÍA!

Lágrimas recorrieron poco a poco las mejillas de Lenalee. Aquellos recuerdos eran demasiado dolorosos.

― ¿POR QUÉ LO HACES? - la voz de Lenalee comenzó a quebrarse- ¿POR QUÉ TE EMPEÑAS TANTO EN CULPAR A ALLEN?

La expresión de Chaoji se tornó en una mueca furiosa.

― ¡¿QUE POR QUÉ LO HAGO?!- se acercó a ella peligrosamente - ¡WALKER HA INSULTADO LA MEMORIA DE ANITA Y LOS DEMÁS AYUDANDO A UN NOÉ! ¡AYUDÓ AL ENEMIGO!

Algunos de los buscadores y científicos presentes en el comedor comenzaron a murmurar tras escuchar lo último.

Lenalee no comprendió por un momento a que se refería, hasta que recordó los hechos sucedidos en el Arca. Allen intentó rescatar al Noé del Placer cuando estaba inconsciente, mientras aquella parte del Arca estaba desapareciendo.

Conocía bien a Allen, el nunca abandonaría a alguien que estuviese en peligro. Ni siquiera si este fuese su enemigo.

Al conocerle desde su llegada a la Orden Oscura, conocía y comprendía los principios por los que Allen rige su vida.

Pero, Chaoji no.

― ¡LAS PERSONAS CÓMO EL NO TIENEN UN LUGAR AQUÍ! ¡NO MERECE TENER UNA INOCENCIA NI SER EXORCISTA! ¡ÉL...! - Chaoji fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en el rostro que le hizo caer.

Con dificultad con la mano tocó la zona golpeada y miró furioso hacia la persona que le había golpeado.

No pudo ocultar su sorpresa al percatarse de quién había sido.

Los demás presentes también estaban sorprendidos.

―Eres realmente molesto―sin vacilar, Kanda comenzó a acercarse a Chaoji manteniendo en su rostro una expresión fría.

El miedo inmediatamente invadió a Chaoji y sin dudarlo comenzó a retroceder, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de Kanda.

Todos miraban a Kanda,s orprendidos por su acción. Ni siquiera se percataron del momento en el que se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a Chaoji.

―Me importa poco que seas el nuevo aprendiz del viejo― Kanda acercó su mano derecha a Mugen y la desenvainó, dirigiendo su hoja hacia Chaoji, que se puso de pie y comenzó a retroceder velozmente.

No fue hasta que su espalda tocó la pared cuando se percató de que no podría huir.

―Y lo que le pase a Walker me tiene sin cuidado―sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Kanda acercó la hoja de Mugen al cuello del otro.

Chaoji comenzó a temblar. No esperaba que Kanda hiciera algo al respecto, la relación de él y Walker era pésima, por lo que su reacción realmente le sorprendió.

―Pero esa actitud tuya me tiene harto- con Mugen, amenazaba en cortar su cuello en cualquier momento― ¿Te crees el mejor ahora que tienes una inocencia?

La sonrisa ladina en el rostro de Kanda fue vista de inmediato por Chaoji, quien parecía que sucumbiría de un instante a otro.

―Incluso Walker es más útil que tú, un cobarde que no estaría aquí ni sería nada sin esa inocencia ― lentamente Kanda alejó a Mugen de él, mientras con una mirada amenazante observaba el miedo del otro - Te crees el bueno e inocente, pero no eres muy distinto a un Noé.

Aquellas palabras impactaron a Chaoji. Era... ¿Igual que un Noé?

― ¿Acaso creías que el odio y la inocencia son compatibles? ― cada una de las palabras de Kanda estaban acompañadas de un tono sarcástico y burlón ―No me sorprendería si pierdes la sincronización con la inocencia y esta te abandonase.

La expresión de Chaoji era indescifrable. Aquellas palabras parecieron afectarle lo suficiente como para que esté comenzara a cuestionarselo a sí mismo.

― La única persona que no es apta como exorcista eres tú. ―Sin decir nada más Kanda guardó a Mugen, e ignorando a los demás recogió su servicio ante la atenta mirada de los buscadores, científicos y demás exorcistas.

Tan pronto como dejó el servicio con Jerry, se dirigió a la salida y finalmente salió, desapareciendo de la vista de todos tras cruzar la puerta.

Aún después de que Kanda se retiró, el comedor se quedó en un profundo silencio. Ni siquiera los buscadores, que minutos atrás habían estado hablando mal de Allen se atrevieron a decir ni una palabra.

Marie, quién había presenciado todo se levantó de su asiento y viró hacia Chaoji.

Este tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, con los ojos bien abiertos y con la respiración entrecortada.

Marie estaba consciente de que la actitud de Chaoji era realmente perjudicial para todos, no solo para él mismo. El general Tiedoll también lo sabía, por lo que tenía planeado hablar con Chaoji respecto a eso.

Pero no se esperó que Kanda hiciera algo al respecto. Ciertamente la forma en la que había detenido a Chaoji no era la mejor, pero finalmente había logrado su cometido y le había puesto un alto.

Marie no le dijo nada a Chaoji. Era mejor dejarlo a solas para que aclarara sus ideas y se diera cuenta que lo que había dicho y hecho no fue lo correcto.

Al igual que Kanda, dejó su servicio y se retiró del comedor, los buscadores y científicos no tardaron hicieron lo mismo. No querían involucrarse más en ese asunto.

En solo un par de minutos el comedor quedó casi vacío, los únicos ahí eran los exorcistas y Jerry, que había visto lo sucedido y les observaba desde su lugar.

Lavi miró por breves segundos a Chaoji, quién no se había movido de ese lugar desde el momento en quedó Kanda se retiró. No tardó en desviar la mirada, estaba molestó con él.

Sin decir nada, agarró la muñeca de Lenalee y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, siendo seguido por ella

Lenalee no se resistió ni dijo nada, lo que había sucedido había sido abrupto y le había dejado en claro lo frágil que era la confianza entre los miembros de la Orden en ese momento.

En la situación actual no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Aunque lo quisiera, los únicos que aún se mantenían unidos eran la mayor parte de los exorcistas y los amigos cercanos a Allen.

Con el incidente reciente había quedado claro que Chaoji no confiaba en ellos, y que él no los ayudaría a encontrar a Allen.

Lenalee viró hacia Miranda y Krory, quienes se miraron entre sí durante unos segundos y empezaron a caminar hacia ellos con la misma intención de salir.

Hasta salir del comedor ninguno de ellos dijo nada ni viró hacia Chaoji, la clara diferencia en opiniones los dividía.

Solo un pequeño grupo de personas en la orden confiaba en Allen, y no estaban dispuestos a actuar en su contra.

Aún si atacarlo y capturarlo era una Orden.

Estaban dispuestos a recibir el castigo por desobedecer esa orden. Aún si esa decisión tenía graves consecuencias.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, enfrascados en un profundo silencio los cuatro caminaron por el pasillo, dejando atrás el comedor...

Y a Chaoji.


	9. Orígenes - Parte 1

― ¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí? ― Allen lanzó la pregunta al aire, esperando una respuesta de Neah.

Con un poco de inquietud miró a su alrededor, analizando el lugar al que las indicaciones del Noé le habían guiado: Se encontraban en un camino abandonado que atravesaba de lado a lado un espeso bosque. La apariencia lúgubre y desolada de aquel lugar no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Neah días antes le dio algunas especificaciones del lugar al que debía dirigirse, más sin embargo no eran muy exactas. Habían pasado más de treinta años desde que Neah había muerto, por lo que nada era igual a ese entonces.

Tras varios segundos la voz de Neah contestó.

―Estoy seguro ―las palabras de Neah resonaron en los pensamientos de Allen. ― Su hogar debe estar cerca.

Allen, olvidándose un momento de sus inquietudes rio ligeramente.

Si hubiese gente a su alrededor, estaba seguro de que lo tomarían por un loco por estar hablando solo.

Desde lo sucedido en el Arca había pasado una semana. En esos días Neah y él habían conversado, llegando a un acuerdo que les facilitaría la comunicación entre ellos.

Cómo Neah había dicho, él logró tomar una forma física por un tiempo gracias a la energía destinada a la inocencia. Aquello seguía siendo posible después de que Neah lo intentó varias veces.

La duración del recipiente era poca, pero fue suficiente para que Neah pudiera interactuar con el exterior sin tomar el control del cuerpo de Allen. Pero conllevaba sus riesgos.

Al momento que Neah tomaba esa forma, Allen comenzaba a debilitarse. Aquello suponía una enorme carga para su cuerpo, el cual luchaba por estabilizar y reparar su inocencia al mismo tiempo que intentaba mantener el estado físico de Neah.

Tras considerar las complicaciones que ese detalle traería en un futuro, Neah propuso utilizar un enlace mental y usar solamente el recipiente en casos especiales. Después de todo, quizá por ahora la inocencia no le consideraba una amenaza y le permitía hacer uso de su energía, pero en futuro podría volverse contra él y atacarlo.

Por el contrario, el enlace les permitiría comunicarse mediante los pensamientos, además de que le facilitaría a Neah la interacción con el exterior y no era detectable para los Akuma y Noé.

Al detenerse por décima vez en el mismo lugar donde empezó, Allen preguntó.

―Este lugar se ve igual en todas partes ¿Cómo es que sabes que está aquí? ―preguntó Allen, al sentirse perdido entre todos esos árboles. Su sentido de orientación en si no era muy bueno, por lo que encontrarse en ese lugar en el que todo a su alrededor parecía ser igual comenzaba a marearlo.

―El custodió mis memorias hasta que fueron transferidas a ti. Las memorias Noé al transferirse de una persona a otra deja un rastro que es detectable para los Noé y Akuma. Aunque el rastro es débil, sé que está en esta zona, pero no el conozco el punto exacto.

Ante esas palabras Allen se quedó un momento callado. Hasta ese momento varias de sus dudas habían sido previamente respondidas, más sin embargo había una todavía que le inquietaba.

―Neah... ―Allen por un momento dudó en preguntárselo, pero en un par de segundos se decidió a hacerlo ― ¿Cómo fue que tus memorias llegaron a mí? Por lo que me dices, él hasta hace un tiempo tenía tus memorias. ¿Por qué me las dio a mí?

Tras escuchar esas preguntas, Neah no dijo nada más durante un rato. Mientras caminaba y se internaba aún más en el bosque, Allen esperaba impaciente la respuesta.

Escuchó un leve suspiro por parte de Neah.

―Esas preguntas no puedo responderlas. No sé en qué momento ni porque razón lo hizo ― Allen no estaba satisfecho con esa respuesta ―Al igual que tú lograste acceder a mis memorias, he intentado encontrar esa razón en tus recuerdos. Pero todos ellos, antes de los cuatro años son borrosos.

Al igual que él, Neah parecía desconocer las razones de aquel hombre.

Allen se masajeó las sienes con evidente molestia. Ya le comenzaba a doler la cabeza por darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Y no dudaba que Neah estuviese también fastidiado de eso.

Timcanpy que se había mantenido acurrucado en su hombro, comenzó a moverse inquieto.

Allen se detuvo.

― ¿Timcanpy...? ¿Qué sucede? ―  
Allen acercó su mano a Timcanpy, pero este la evadió moviendo sus alas y volando velozmente hacia un grupo de árboles.

Allen intentó acercarse hacia él, pero Neah le detuvo.

―Espera ― Ante su pedido, Allen se mantuvo quieto, sin saber que estaba sucediendo.

Neah no dijo nada durante unos segundos, hasta que, finalmente rompió el silencio. 

―Déjame tomar el control de tu cuerpo por unos minutos. Parece que él fue quien nos encontró.

Allen comprendió inmediatamente a quien se refería. Más no pudo evitar dudar un poco de su decisión.

No sabían si los demás Noé les detectarían.

Ya era potencialmente peligroso que Neah tomara una forma física fuera del Arca. Tomar control por breve tiempo de su cuerpo tampoco sabían si era lo más seguro.

―Solo serán unos minutos. Necesito hablar algunas cosas con él frente a frente.

Ante las palabras firmes de Neah, Allen decidió ceder.

Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, escuchando perfectamente los pasos de la otra persona acercarse lentamente hacia ellos. Los pensamientos de Allen se tornaron completamente en blanco, y su respiración se volvió superficial, conforme la conciencia de Allen permitía que la otra tomara el lugar.

Los pasos se detuvieron a pocos metros de él, pareciendo estar consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Neah, quien había establecido su consciencia con éxito habló.

―Cuanto tiempo, Alexander ―una voz muy distinta emergió de sus labios. Sin moverse de ese lugar se formó una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras abría los ojos y miraba atentamente a la persona que estaba frente a él ― Me alegra volver a verte.

Los ojos de Allen habían pasado a ser de un color ámbar casi al instante. Neah ahora tenía control total de su cuerpo.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de anciano, quién caminó unos pasos de forma pausada en su dirección, quedando finalmente frente a él.

―Lo mismo digo, Neah D. Campbell ― Alexander se retiró la capucha que le cubría parte del rostro, permitiéndole a Neah observar que tanto había cambiado durante todos esos años.

Su cuerpo parecía que iba a colapsar en cualquier momento. Como casi todas sus extremidades, sus manos estaban deformadas a causa de la edad y la enfermedad. Su cabello completamente blanco era una muestra más de su avanzada edad.

Alexander viró a su alrededor lentamente. Su expresión se tornó sería.

―Se que tú y el joven Walker vienen aquí por respuestas. Las responderé, pero no en este lugar, no es seguro. ― con un simple movimiento de mano le indicó que le siguiera.

Sin vacilar Neah lo hizo, siguiendo a Alexander. En esa parte del bosque no había un camino por el que fuese posible transitar, solo quedaba tratar de no tropezar con las raíces de los árboles y evadir las ramas que sobresalían de estos mientras ascendían.

A pesar de su estado, Alexander no parecía tener problema con eso.

Un escalofrío descolocó al Noé, obligándole a rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos para aplacar aquella reacción involuntaria. Neah se quedó paralizado durante un momento, analizando lo que le sucedía y reconociendo aquella sensación que pensó no volvería a experimentar.

―Veo que no estás acostumbrado a ese cuerpo. ―Alexander le miraba, desde una parte elevada, observando cuidadosamente sus reacciones ― Pensé que ya lo habías hecho, pero...tal parece que es la primera vez que utilizas un cuerpo ajeno al tuyo.

Neah no respondió.

Eso era verdad, desde que murió y su cuerpo quedó atrás no lo había hecho. Ni siquiera cuando Alexander tenía sus memorias le fue posible.

Sus memorias no despertaron hasta semanas atrás, en el momento que Allen estuvo cerca de morir a manos de otro Noé.

Experimentar el calor o el frío después de tanto tiempo era algo nuevo para él, un ser errante sin un cuerpo propio.

Ni siquiera aquella proyección física de lo que antes fue su cuerpo era capaz de sentir las sensaciones de lo que le rodeaba.

La inocencia de Allen no era capaz de proporcionarle aquello. El hecho de que esta no hubiese actuado en su contra y le hubiese permitido utilizar parte de su energía para crear ese recipiente ya era un milagro en sí.

No comprendía si esa era la voluntad de la inocencia o de un ente superior. Más sin embargo estaba agradecido por ello.

―Estás muy pensativo― Alexander habló, sacándolo del trance en el que se había sumergido. Pestañeo un par de veces volviendo a la realidad y percatándose que ya habían llegado a su destino ― Entra, a este paso el joven Walker pescara un resfriado.

Neah asintió, caminando hacia la cabaña que estaba frente a él. Era vieja, sus paredes y techo parecían no haber tenido mantenimiento en mucho tiempo.

Pero al considerar el estado en el que se encontraba Alexander, sabía que realizar aquellas labores le era imposible.

Se acercó a la puerta, Alexander ya había entrado, perdiéndolo de vista.

Entró a la cabaña y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Buscó con la mirada a Alexander, observando que no estaba en la sala ni en la habitación cercana.

Viró hacia el pasillo y comenzó a caminar por este. Miró de reojo los cuadros y fotografías que estaban en las paredes desgastadas. La mayoría eran de lugares que no identificaba y de variados tipos de flores.

Pero al llegar al final del pasillo, del lado contrario a la puerta de una habitación se apreciaba una foto familiar.

Una mujer se encontraba sentada en una silla con un niño pequeño sobre sus piernas, al lado de ellos estaba sentado un hombre de mediana altura y con ropa sencilla agarraba la mano de la mujer. Ambos sonreían.

―Ellos son mi esposa y mi hijo, probablemente no los recuerdes con esa apariencia. En ese entonces, ustedes eran demasiado pequeños para recordar. ― la voz de Alexander hizo que Neah volverá en dirección a la habitación. Estaba sentado en un pequeño escritorio, sosteniendo con sus manos un espejo mediano.

Neah camino hacia el escritorio y acomodó la silla que se encontraba a un lado para sentarse, quedando frente Alexander.

― Aún recuerdo cuando Mana y tú eran unos niños. Ustedes siempre corrían de un lado a otro jugando y riendo junto a Katerina-el rostro de Alexder cambio, expresando una profunda culpabilidad - Me arrepiento por no haber logrado proteger a tu madre. De haber sabido que Conde estaría ahí no le hubiese permitido regresar a su hogar.

Neah apretó lo puños.

La muerte de su madre había sido culpa suya. No debió ser haberla involucrado ni haberse unido a la familia Noé

Si lo hubiese hecho...quizá ella aún estaría viva.

―El pasado no puede cambiarse. ―- La voz de Neah sonaba melancólica, más sin embargo su rostro permanecía serio. ― Con lamentarnos no lograremos nada, ella no volverá.

Alexander desvío su mirada al espejo.

― ¿Recuerdas a Joseph? ―preguntó, captando la atención de Neah.

―Lo recuerdo. Mana y yo jugábamos con él cuando visitábamos tu casa o cuando nuestra madre nos dejaba a tu cuidado.

―Él, junto con su familia y su madre fueron asesinados por Akumas unos meses después de que murieras―Neah no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo dicho.

― ¿Qué? ―Neah no podía creer lo que había escuchado― ¿Cómo fue que sucedió?

Alexander dio un largo suspiro antes de decidirse a hablar.

―Cuando me encomendaste tus memorias intenté estar alejado de mi familia para mantenerlos a salvo ―fijó su mirada a la ventana, mirando que estaba anocheciendo- Ellos no sabían nada sobre los Akuma ni la familia Noé, por lo que no quise involucrarlos. Sin despedirme me fui de la casa y me refugié durante breve tiempo en la mansión de tu familia.

Alexander hizo una pequeña pausa, mientras acercaba su mano a la fotografía que estaba a su lado y se la entregó a Neah.

Neah la observó, fijando su mirada en la mujer al lado de Joseph y los bebés que cargaba.

―Semanas después de que me fuera de casa un grupo de Akumas atacó mi hogar y la casa de Joseph, donde vivía con su esposa e hijos-

―Ese día me dirigí a nuestra casa, tenía un mal presentimiento y corrí, temiendo por la seguridad de mi esposa. Al llegar solo encontré destrucción y a dos Akumas matar a mi esposa.

No fue necesario que Alexander le dijera más para saber lo que le había sucedido a Joseph y su familia.

―Lo lamento―Neah sabía que él había sido el causante de aquella masacre. Las memorias Noé la mayoría de las veces traía desgracias a quien las tenía.

―No es necesario que te disculpes, no fue tu culpa―Alexander sonrió levemente ―Como dijiste no se puede cambiar el pasado. Debemos seguir adelante y aprender a sobrellevarlo, no aferrarse a este.

Alexander dejó el espejo sobre la mesa y habló.

―No le dirás al chico sobre la verdad del Conde ¿No es así? ― Ante la pregunta Neah viró en otra dirección, pareciendo no estar muy seguro de que responder.

Al ver su expresión, Alexander dedujo sus dudas. Decidió cambiar de tema, no lo forzaría a hacerlo.

Aquello de alguna u otra forma le sería revelado a su tiempo.

― Yo no se lo diré, si eso lo que te preocupa. Cuando consideres que es necesario decírselo, sabes que los que conocemos tu secreto estaremos apoyando tus decisiones.

Neah viró hacia él y sonrió, pareciendo estar más tranquilo a escuchar aquellas palabras.

Alexander se aclaró la garganta.

―Me gustaría hablar un poco con el chico. Lo que tengo que decirle es parte de lo que quieres saber, más, sin embargo, también hay algo que tengo que confesarle. Algo que he estado ocultando por mucho tiempo y que debe saber.

Neah solo asintió. Estaba intrigado por lo que había dicho, pero no dijo nada. Lo sabría en breve

Neah cerró los ojos, respirando hondo.

La expresión seria que se plasmaba en rostro poco a poco fue cambiando, tornándose más tranquila.

Con lentitud fue abriendo los ojos, que habían regresado a la normalidad.

Allen se sentía un poco desorientado. Lo que pasó después de que Neah tomara el control no podía recordarlo.

Miró durante breves segundos el lugar y al hombre que se encontraba frente a él sonriéndole.

Tardo unos momentos en deducir quien era.

Alexander al ver el cambio en su expresión de confusión, se presentó.

―Soy Alexander Smith, la persona que custodió las memorias de Neah hasta hace años - Alexander extendió su brazo hacia Allen con intención de saludarle. Allen entendió sus intenciones y estrecho su mano.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo y presentarse, Alexander volvió a hablar.

―Eres Allen Walker, el hijo adoptivo de Maná D. Campbell y sobrino de Neah- Allen le miró sorprendido- Eras exorcista de la Orden Oscura, y actualmente eres un fugitivo.

Allen tardó en salir de su sorpresa. Tras unos segundos comenzó preguntó.

― ¿Neah le dijo mi nombre? ―Allen estaba confundido. No sabía de qué habían hablado entre ellos hasta que Neah le devolvió su cuerpo.

―Él no me lo dijo. Al igual que tú, yo tengo una inocencia, la cual me permite ver ciertos fragmentos del futuro ―Alexander sonrió, mientras observaba la reacción de Allen. Con delicadeza extendió sus brazos junto con el espejo.

Sin dudarlo Allen lo tomó entre sus manos.

No había duda de que aquel espejo era una inocencia. Durante el tiempo que había permanecido en la Orden aprendió a sentir la presencia de la inocencia.

Lo que podía hacer le parecía asombroso.

―Solo yo puedo activarle y ver lo que esté me muestra. Numerosas ocasiones personas ajenas a la inocencia han intentado activarlo, esa es la razón por la cual comencé a vivir en lo profundo de este bosque.

Allen observó mejor el espejo, en el bastidor se apreciaban varias partes negruzcas, que asumió que eran quemaduras.

―Cualquiera que lo toque que no tenga una inocencia será repelido por este. No importa si está del lado de los exorcistas, este no distingue las intenciones ni el bando.

Allen extendió sus brazos y le regreso el espejo a Alexander.

―Me parece que es una inocencia increíble―Allen expresó lo que pensaba.

La presencia de Neah se hizo presente en ese momento, Allen pudo sentirlo.  
Más sin embargo Neah no dijo nada.

Alexander miró durante breves momentos el espejo, y finalmente lo dejó frente a Allen.

―Quiero que lleves contigo esa inocencia, Allen Walker― aquella declaración lo dejo descolocado―Estoy muy próximo a morir, por lo que está inocencia quedaría desprotegida.

―Ambos bandos buscarán obtenerlo para su beneficio, por lo que no dudarán en buscar a alguien compatible que pueda usarlo. Intentarán manipularlo a su favor.

Allen observó el espejo sin decir una palabra. Dudaba que él fuese capaz de activarlo y no había nadie más aparte de Neah en ese bando improvisado.

―Aunque no encuentres a su nuevo compatible, quiero que lo conserves y protejas. La familia Noé me ha forzado a revelarles parte del futuro de esta guerra santa con la intención de poner todo a su favor.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Alexander posó sus manos en el escritorio y trato de darse un poco de apoyo para levantarse. Allen intentó pararse a ayudarlo, pero Alexander con una seña de su mano derecha le indicó que no era necesario.

Ya de pie, comenzó a caminar a pasos lentos hacia Allen. Sus piernas temblaban a cada paso que daba, pareciendo que no soportarían dar ni un paso más.

Allen ignorando lo que le había indicado se puso de pie y caminó hacia él. Intentó tomar su mano y acomodar el brazo de Alexander sobre para brindarle un poco de apoyo.

Pero Alexander se negó a moverse. Desconcertado, Allen miró el rostro de Alexander, sin evitar sorprenderse al ver en su rostro una expresión de dolor y culpa, acompañado de lágrimas que recorrían poco a poco su rostro.

―Por... favor. Acéptalo, es lo único que puedo hacer para enmendar lo que te hice hace dieciséis años - La expresión de Allen denotaba confusión. No comprendía a que se refería.

― ¿A qué se refiere? ―Allen posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Alexander y le miró insistente. Esperando una explicación de su parte

Alexander levantó la mirada y dirigió sus débiles manos hacia el rostro de Allen, poniéndolas cuidadosamente en cada lado de su rostro.

―Yo soy el culpable de que hayas pasado tanto dolor todos estos años. Mi egoísmo te condenó a este presente.

Allen no entendía a que se refería.

Por un momento pensó que no que tenía sentido lo que decía.

Pero...tras unos segundos se dio cuenta de que no era así.

Recordó la pregunta que le había hecho a Neah y que él no había sido capaz de responder.

Allen comenzó a temblar, presintiendo que lo que Alexander estaba por decirle era la razón por la que él tenía las memorias de Neah.

Las manos de Alexander también temblaban.

Alexander movió los labios en varias ocasiones, intentando hablar, más sin embargo las palabras no salían de su boca.

Permaneció por unos minutos en ese estado. Para Allen ese tiempo se tornó en una espera insoportable.

Tras varios intentos, Alexander finalmente fue capaz de hablar.

―Realmente te pareces a ella. Debió de haber sufrido mucho también a causa de mis decisiones- Alexander con el dedo pulgar acarició la cicatriz del rostro de Allen, que permanecía quieto, sin comprender lo que sucedía.

― ¿Quién es "ella”? ―Allen preguntó, aumentando nunca poco el volumen de su voz.

Tras la pregunta de Allen Alexander dejó de moverse.

Y tras unos segundos que resultaron tortuosos, respondió.

―Ella es Margaret Leyter... ― soltó una última lágrima, mientras que al igual que Allen, él comenzaba a derrumbarse.

―Ella…es tu madre, Allen.


	10. Orígenes - Parte 2

La habitación estaba en un completo silencio.

Lo que Alexander había anticipado que sucedería tras sus palabras no sucedió. Esperaba que Allen reaccionara negativamente y arremetiera física o verbalmente en su contra. Era lo más lógico, y algo que sabía que merecía. Más sin embargo eso no sucedió, Allen estaba quieto en su lugar, sin emitir sonido alguno.

Su expresión era indescifrable. No había enojo, furia, tristeza...no había nada. Estaba ahí, con una mirada vacía y fuera de sí.

― “¡Allen!” ― Tras un largo tiempo en silencio, Neah habló.

En ese momento las emociones de Allen eran abrumadoras. Ira...felicidad...confusión, aquellas emociones emergían vertiginosamente, mezclándose y volviendo los pensamientos de Allen un completo caos.

Al compartir de cierta manera el mismo cuerpo, Neah podía percibir fácilmente los pensamientos y emociones que Allen experimentaba.

Y precisamente por esa razón debía calmarlo de alguna manera.

Aquello era peligroso.

El balance que se había mantenido entre la conciencia de Allen y la suya estaba rompiéndose. Desde un principio sabía que eso podría suceder. Si no hacía nada, la consciencia de Allen sería engullida y reemplazada por las memorias Noé.

Y Allen dejaría de existir.

―”Lo lamento”― Sin decir nada más, Neah actuó.

La temperatura alrededor de Allen comenzó a descender abruptamente, envolviendo rápidamente aquella pequeña habitación. Alexander amplió los ojos mientras observaba lo que sucedía, siendo rápidamente abrumado por la tensión que de la nada invadía ese lugar.

Inconscientemente sus piernas se movieron solas, dando pasos vacilantes hacia atrás, retrocediendo. La presión que velozmente oprimía su pecho lentamente empezó a paralizarlo. Aquella terrible sensación crecía, tornándose aterradora.

Un sudor frío descendió de la frente de Alexander, quien no parecía controlar sus acciones en esos momentos.

Nunca había experimentado algo de aquella magnitud.

Cada vez que Neah adoptaba la forma Noé aquello sucedía, el aire a su alrededor se enrarecía y lo que le rodeaba parecía distorsionarse velozmente a su alrededor.

Pero aquello ...era distinto.

Lo que se encontraba cerca de Allen comenzó a distorsionarse, mientras una fina capa oscura emergía de su cuerpo, rodeándolo. Aquella sombra se movió sin dificultad, alejándose de Allen y concentrándose a su lado, tomando la forma de una pequeña esfera.

Ésta creció, cambiando de forma y volviéndose aún más sólida.

La forma amorfa que mantuvo durante breves segundos fue reemplazada por una silueta humana, que poco a poco adquirió facciones y se volvió tangible.

Neah lo había hecho. Había vuelto a crear un cuerpo temporal.

Aunque sabía que no debía tomar esa forma fuera del Arca no le importó. En ese momento ese peligro no le era relevante. Con su cuerpo ya completado Neah se acercó a Allen, apartando a su vez con la mano a Alexander, quién no dijo ni hizo nada para evitarlo.

Sin mediar palabra Neah se paró frente a Allen, y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Los ojos de Allen parecían estar viéndolo, pero sabía que no era así, su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero su consciencia no.

― ¡Allen! ― el llamado de Neah no pareció tener algún efecto en él. No lo estaba escuchando.

Tras unos momentos de esa forma, Neah lo acercó a él y lo abrazó.

Ante ese contacto el cuerpo de Allen se estremeció, durante un par de minutos no pareció haber cambio alguno. Pero, lentamente Allen pareció ser consciente de lo que le rodeaba.

Ambos permanecieron de esa manera durante más tiempo, hasta que Allen deshizo aquel abrazo. Con lentitud levantó sus brazos y extendió sus manos hacia Neah, enterrando finalmente sus dedos en su abrigo.

Dudoso, cerró en puño sus temblorosas manos, mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del contrario.

―Yo... ― la voz de Allen era temblorosa, dudando, y aún sin asimilar por completo lo dicho por Alexander ―Todo este tiempo....

Neah posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Allen y despeinó su cabello.

― Sé que debes estar confundido. Así cómo tú fuiste capaz de ver mis recuerdos yo puedo ver con claridad los tuyos, sé cómo te sentiste de pequeño ante la soledad y todo lo que tuviste que pasar para llegar hasta aquí por ti mismo.

Con una cálida sonrisa Neah alejó su mano de Allen, y se posicionó a su lado.

En cuanto su mirada se encontró la de Alexander su expresión se endureció.

―Alexander―sin apartarse de Allen, Neah lo miró. Su mirada era intimidante, y aquel brillo peligroso en sus ojos le transmitía un mensaje claro:

" ¡Habla, ahora!"

Alexander agachó la cabeza y desvío la mirada. Jamás espero recibir tal hostilidad por parte de Neah.

Conocía esa expresión y aquella mirada. Eran las mismas que había mantenido en su rostro cuando protegía a Mana. Cuando luchó contra los Noes de ese entonces...mientras los asesinaba.

―Hace 16 años, mi inocencia me reveló varios hechos venideros. Un futuro totalmente caótico, lleno de muerte y desesperanza. Un futuro posible en el que la familia Noé fue el bando vencedor, y en el que la inocencia fue completamente destruida.

— En aquel momento no sabía qué hacer, era el único que conocía el posible desenlace de esta guerra y de la humanidad. No había nadie a quien pudiese confiar esa información.

―Intenté muchas veces encontrar una forma de impedir que ese futuro llegará a cumplirse. Pero no encontré ninguna hasta hace dieciséis años.

Alexander fijó su mirada en Neah.

―Mi inocencia me mostró otro futuro. Una nueva opción que podría cambiar el rumbo de esta guerra y la victoria de los exorcistas por sobre el Conde.

Con pasos lentos, Alexander caminó hacia Allen y Neah. El Noé no despegó su mirada de él mientras avanzaba. Aun cuando su cuerpo dolía a cada movimiento que hacía, Alexander se acercó con dificultad, extendiendo su mano y tocando el hombro de Allen.

Confundido Allen se alejó un poco de Neah y viró hacia Alexander.

Formando una sonrisa melancólica, Alexander extendió sus brazos hacia el rostro de Allen y con suavidad posó sus manos sobre él.

― Lo que me mostró el espejo en ese momento, fuiste tú Allen― Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, y la expresión de Allen cambió.

De forma lenta, Allen agarró la muñeca de Alexander y alejó su mano de su rostro.

― ¿Fuiste tú? ―la voz de Allen temblaba― ¿La razón por la que estuve sólo cuando era pequeño... fuiste tú?

Alexander desvío la mirada.

― Si―sin mirar a Allen se dirigió lentamente a la ventana, posando sus dedos en ella. ― En ese entonces no medí las consecuencias de mis actos, fui una persona egoísta que no pensó en el dolor y sufrimiento que traerían mis decisiones.

Un ligero brillo comenzó a emanar del espejo, iluminando poco a poco la habitación.

Alexander sabía lo que significaba, más sin embargo lo ignoró y prosiguió.

―Durante años viajé de ciudad en ciudad buscándote. Al principio pensé que a quien debía buscar era un joven, cómo me había mostrado el espejo en ese entonces.

Alexander hizo una pausa.

―Jamás esperé que quién estaba buscando sólo fuese un niño pequeño.

Con pasos lentos, Alexander caminó hacia el escritorio y se sentó apoyando su cabeza en el respaldó de su silla. Neah y Allen se miraron entre sí por breves segundo, antes de acercarse lentamente donde Alexander.

―En ese entonces yo me resguardaba en una pequeña ciudad al oeste de Inglaterra. Era una ciudad aislada, con poca población y un escondite perfecto para evitar a los Akuma que me perseguían ― Alexander tomó el espejo entre sus manos. La luz que antes emanaba fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco hasta desaparecer ―Una noche, la calma en ese pequeño lugar fue rota. Un gran incendio surgió en los límites de la ciudad y comenzó a extenderse rápidamente a las edificaciones cercanas, llegando hasta el centro de la ciudad.

―Era un completo caos, las personas corrían desesperadas intentando abandonar la ciudad y salvar su vida. Solo un pequeño grupo de personas se reunieron en la búsqueda de personas que se quedaron atrapadas en sus hogares. Formé parte de ese grupo, y ayudé a los que estaban a mi alcance... ―la expresión de Alexander se ensombreció ― Fue entonces cuando me encontré con tu madre.

Un extraño sentimiento invadió a Allen. Hasta hace unas horas creía que sus padres le habían abandonado...

Que debido a su inocencia lo habían dejado a su suerte. El saber que eso no había sido así, le era difícil de asimilar.

―Ella corría como podía por las calles, cubriendo su cuerpo con una manta e intentando huir del fuego. ― extendió su mano y tomó una pequeña caja que estaba sobre el escritorio. Con las manos temblorosas abrió la caja y la puso frente a Allen.

Allen observó el contenido de la caja, con clara confusión dibujada en su rostro.

En cuanto vio lo que contenía, amplió los ojos sorprendido.

Sin poder articular palabra, Allen acercó su mano a la caja y tocó lo que contenía con sus dedos.

―Esto es... ―con cuidado Allen sacó lo que estaba en la caja. Eran unos guantes diminutos, parecidos a los guantes que acostumbraba a usar de niño. Apenas su dedo meñique abarcaba el largo de ellos, claramente eran guantes de bebé.

―Esos son los guantes que llevabas en ese momento. ―Alexander observó con atención a Allen, mientras acuñaba esos diminutos guantes entre sus manos ―Lo que tu madre protegía esa noche eras tú. Intentaba protegerte a ti y a otro niño, qué podría ser tu hermano.

―Tu madre, y el grupo que estábamos ayudando abandonamos la ciudad junto con otras personas que habían sido rescatadas. Todos huimos, aquella ciudad había sido arrasada, ya no quedaba más que destrucción y cenizas.

―Los habitantes de lo que había sido esa ciudad se reunieron e intentaron hacer refugios improvisados, en los que pudieran pasar la noche y mantenerse a salvo.

―Mientras dormíamos, mi inocencia comenzó a vibrar, y brillar como hace un momento lo ha hecho ― Con un delicado movimiento, Alexander acarició la superficie del espejo ― Y, como si las inocencias se estuviesen llamando, tanto el espejo y tu brazo izquierdo emanaron una ligera luz. La luz característica de la inocencia.

―Cuando supe que eras quien había estado buscando, no lo pensé. Mientras tu madre estaba dormida, te separé de ella y te cargué en mis brazos. Al hacerlo, el futuro volvió a cambiar, pero, esta vez...

―Este presente es el que fue mostrado. ― Una voz ajena a la de Alexander se escuchó a sus espaldas. Allen viró rápidamente hacia la puerta de la habitación, reconociendo aquella voz.

― ¿Maestro? ―Allen preguntó, sin poder esconder su expresión de sorpresa. No esperaba verlo tan pronto, al menos no fuera del campo de batalla.

―Veo que no has cambiado nada, Cross Marian. Sigues teniendo la mala costumbre de entrar sin permiso y escuchar conversaciones ajenas―A Alexander no pareció sorprenderle la presencia del General en su hogar.

―No soy el tipo de persona que cambia por las opiniones de la gente, ya lo sabes. Me importa poco lo que piensen y pienses de mí. ―Cross respondió sin interés, acercando su cigarrillo a sus labios. Timcanpy, que había desaparecido en cuanto Alexander se presentó ante Neah, entró volando a la habitación pasando de largo al general y dirigiéndose hacia Allen.

Allen guardó los guantes en el abrigo que portaba y extendió sus manos hacía Timcanpy. El Golem no tardó en posarse en sus palmas, dando pequeños saltos.

Neah no dijo nada. Miró a Cross, quien también mantuvo sus ojos fijos en él.

Allen observó confundido a su Maestro. La tensión que había entre él y Neah era palpable. No sabía exactamente cómo fue que se conocieron y la razón por la que el general había sido alguien de confianza para Neah.

Pero la promesa que habían hecho le había dejado en claro que ambos eran bastante cercanos, lo suficiente como para que Neah confiara en él y que Cross mantuviera la promesa que había hecho antes de que muriera.

―Fuiste quien lo sacó de la Orden Oscura ¿No es así? ― Cross Marian cuestionó, quitando su cigarrillo de sus labios. Con pasos seguros, caminó hacia él, manteniendo su completa atención en el Noé.

―No te equivocas, fui yo quien lo sacó de ese lugar ― Neah se acercó a Cross, imitándolo. ― Dudo que estés aquí para capturarlo y llevarlo de vuelta a la Orden. No eres el tipo de persona que sigue órdenes, siempre actúas de manera independiente.

― Aunque mi idiota aprendiz me ha traído muchos problemas estas últimas semanas, no soy tan tonto como para entregarlo a esos vejestorios ― una leve sonrisa por parte de Cross fue visible para todos ― Pero debo admitir que tener a un grupo de CROWS siguiéndome no es tan malo ahora que pude ver esta escena tan inusual.

Cross desvió su mirada a Allen, sin deshacer la sonrisa de su rostro.

― Me sorprende la facilidad con la que lo aceptaste y que incluso conviven pacíficamente. Hace unas décadas eras alguien completamente diferente, una persona despiadada y desinteresada en personas ajenas a tus seres queridos. No serías tal amable con cualquiera, ni siquiera con el portador de tus memorias.

Las palabras de Cross tenían un tono burlesco, pero Neah sabía que la implicación tras ellas distaba de ser una burla.

Cuando Mana y él conocieron a Cross, fue difícil adaptarse a la enorme diferencia que había entre ellos. Entablar una amistad con quien debería ser enemigo, no fue tarea fácil por esas mismas diferencias.

Así como los inicios de su amistad con Cross fueron complicados, sus interacciones posteriores con otras personas distaron mucho de ser amables. El conflicto con la familia Noé lo había orillado a no confiar en nadie fácilmente y actuar despiadadamente para sobrevivir.

Si en vez de Allen, fuera alguien más su portador, tal vez sería como Marian describió: Alguien despiadado, que no se tentaría el corazón de tomar el control del cuerpo de su portador a la fuerza, si este resultaba ser un obstáculo.

Aquella resolución sonaba cruel, pero para alguien que no tenía muchas opciones desde el comienzo, era mejor ser visto como una persona vil y sin escrúpulos, que como alguien de corazón débil y fácilmente influenciable por sus emociones.

Ser amable y bondadoso, no garantizaba que las otras personas se tentarían el corazón por ti. Tampoco que estos se abstendrían de lastimar a sus seres queridos cuando cayera en desgracia.

Ese pensamiento persistió hasta el último momento de su vida. Tras perder a personas importantes para él a causa de su debilidad...

Allen, que había identificado vagamente la burla en las palabras de su maestro, intentó hablar a favor de Neah, pero este se lo impidió.

Confundido ante su acción, Allen le miró en un estado de desconcierto.

― Cross tiene razón ― dijo Neah, fijando su mirada en Allen. La expresión de su rostro era seria, y su tono de voz era firme. Sin atisbo de mentira. ― En el pasado no dude en matar a los integrantes de la familia Noé en un intento de proteger a mi familia. Aun si mis acciones para hacerlo fueron egoístas y crueles, me convencí de que era la única manera en la que podría lograrlo. Que solo así lograría derrotar al Conde.

―Esa idea prevaleció hasta que un tiempo antes de morir me di cuenta de que mi concepción sobre la guerra entre Exorcistas y Noés, al igual que la de todos, fue errónea desde un principio.

Haciendo una pausa, Neah continuo.

― “Ser bueno" y "Ser malo", son solo términos relativos que cada bando delimitó desde su perspectiva. Cada uno creó su propia verdad y se convenció de que eso es lo correcto. Esa misma percepción es lo que impidió que la Orden tuviera avances significativos en la guerra hasta que te uniste a sus filas.

Neah desvió su mirada hacia la inocencia de Allen.

―Cuando la mayoría de las personas eligen entre los caminos de "lo bueno" y "lo malo", fuiste el único que se aventuró a enfrentar de frente los problemas de ambos y recorrer un tercer camino. El camino que tanto tú y yo estamos cruzando.

Las palabras de Neah hicieron que Allen ampliara los ojos sorprendido. Sus últimas palabras se entrelazaron rápidamente con las dichas en su primer encuentro.

Aquellas en las que Neah le advertía del único método que tenían para derrotar al Conde Milenario:

"La única manera en la que podremos obtener ventaja sobre el Conde es poniendo a los demás Noés en su contra. Debemos encontrar una manera de dividirlos. "

Al pensarlo nuevamente ahora, las palabras que antes interpretó como la acción de separar a los miembros de la familia Noé para poder llegar al Conde, cambiaron su significado y tomaron un rumbo diferente.

Neah fue claro en la implicación de esa tercera opción, lo que le hizo que pronto Allen fuera capaz de ver su verdadero objetivo.

―Esperas que los demás Noé se unan a ti ...

Concluyó Allen, comprendiendo por qué Neah desistió en seguir el mismo camino que recorrió en el pasado.

Si luchaba por sí solo, aun si lograban encontrar algunos aliados más, no sería suficiente para derrotar al Conde y existía el riesgo de repetir las tragedias que sucedieron en el pasado.

Pero, si de alguna forma lograban que los demás Noé desertaran y se unieran a él, habría una posibilidad de victoria. Sin los Noé apoyando al Conde, este estaría ante una desventaja sin precedentes.

Si el plan de Neah funcionaba, y lograban que se unieran. El poder de todos sería una combinación devastadora.

Como leyéndole la mente, Alexander respondió afirmativamente a su conclusión.

―En el pasado Neah asesinó a los Noé de ese tiempo para frenar al Conde. Pero esa decisión no fue algo que pudiera cambiar, no tenía otra opción. — Alexander entrelazó sus dedos y se recargó en el escritorio. Acercando sus manos a su rostro y manteniendo una expresión seria. ― En ese momento las condiciones no eran las adecuadas para intentar dividir a la familia Noé y Neah tuvo que recurrir a asesinarlos como una medida desesperada para acabar con esta guerra.

―Solo éramos un grupo de cuatro personas contra ellos. No había una segunda opción, ni escape. Y no había un "destructor del tiempo".

Explicó Alexander, mientras su expresión se transformó en arrepentimiento.

― Si años atrás no hubiera actuado impulsivamente y hubiese buscado otra solución que no fuera separarte de tu familia. Probablemente estarías con ellos ahora y no tendrías que haber pasado por las penurias que sufriste de niño. Pero... de no haberlo hecho, quizá ahora mismo las memorias de Neah seguirían durmiendo y no existiría la oportunidad de acabar finalmente con el Conde. Aunque mis acciones fueron las que llevaron a que las condiciones se cumplieran, no ha habido un solo día en el que no me arrepienta de haberte obligado a sobrellevar este destino.

Allen no pudo evitar mirarlo con cierto rencor.

Lo que había hecho no solo le había afectado a él, sino también a su familia. La familia que en esos momentos podría estar buscándolo, o que lo buscó tras ese incidente sin descanso.

Lo que había hecho jamás podría perdonárselo.

Pero...

Aunque se sentía molesto por las acciones que Alexander había tomado para evitar ese futuro. El resultado de ello no lo odiaba.

Si Alexander no lo hubiera separado de su familia, jamás hubiera conocido a Mana y no se abría unido a la Orden Oscura. Probablemente, viviría en la ignorancia y no conocería la verdadera función de su brazo izquierdo.

Quizá...jamás hubiese sabido sobre la existencia de la inocencia.

El haber conocido a las personas de la Orden, sus amigos y compañeros, no lo consideraba un error. Sin la injerencia de Alexander, no los habría conocido, ni habría compartido momentos felices con cada uno de ellos.

El resultado de aquel día no había sido del todo malo.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Allen habló.

—Lo que hiciste no puedo perdonártelo, al menos, no ahora —Sin que Alexander lo esperase, Allen le dedicó una sonrisa cálida — Pero, tus acciones me permitieron conocer a personas importantes para mí. A Mana, las personas de la Orden...a Neah e incluso al tramposo y pervertido de mi Maestro.

Ante sus palabras, Cross lo fulminó con la mirada. Pero este lo ignoró.

—No me arrepiento de vivir en este presente— dijo Allen, mientras observaba como los ojos de Alexander brillaban, con un sentimiento de felicidad y esperanza.

El gran peso que tenía sobre sus hombros a causa de esa decisión, finalmente se desvaneció con las palabras del joven.

Agradecido, Alexander sonrió.

—Durante todos estos años he conocido el paradero actual de tu madre. Sabía que en cuanto supieras la verdad tratarías de buscarle, por lo que ahora te ayudaré a llegar ella, a tu verdadera familia — Alexander dirigió su mano a un cajón de su escritorio y de él sacó una pequeña libreta y lo que parecía ser un mapa. — En este mapa está marcada la ciudad en la que actualmente se encuentra. Tendrás que dirigirte allí si deseas encontrarla.

Alexander tomó el espejo y junto con el libro y el mapa, se los extendió a Allen.

—Aún hay mucho que debes saber, más sin embargo no me queda mucho tiempo para decírtelo. — Dando un último vistazo a su inocencia, Alexander se incorporó de su asiento y entornó su mirada en Cross y Neah. — La familia Noé ya sabe que regresaste, y no tardarán en venir aquí en tu búsqueda con la intención de matarte.

La expresión tranquila de Neah se vio remplazada por una temible seriedad.

—La respuesta a tus dudas están escritas en este libro. Tómalo junto con la inocencia y huyan en el Arca, no tienen mucho tiempo —Dudoso Allen tomó entre sus manos lo que Alexander le entregaba.

La sorprendente tranquilidad que demostraba Alexander no pasó desapercibida para Neah.

Aquella tranquilidad y esa sensación de paz...solo podía significar una cosa.

—Estas a punto de morir ¿No es así? —las palabras de Neah salieron de sus labios en un tono bajo, pero lo suficientemente claro como para que Allen lo escuchara.

Sin poder evitarlo un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Allen en cuanto sus palabras llegaron a sus oídos.

Con una extrema calma, Alexander asintió.

—He evitado el castigo de Dios durante mucho tiempo. Traicioné a la inocencia, y de forma cobarde evadí la muerte hasta ahora, poco a poco me convertí en un caído — Allen viró hacía Alexander rápidamente, sin poder articular palabra alguna.

Los recuerdos de la batalla con Suman regresaron velozmente a él, recordándole el terrible final que traía consigo la traición a la inocencia.

—Durante casi diez años le he dado información a la familia Noé sobre el futuro de esta guerra santa. Si no lo hubiese hecho, me habrían asesinado sin dudarlo hace mucho tiempo, pero, no podía permitirme morir hasta que me reencontrara nuevamente con Neah. Conocía perfectamente el desenlace que tendría, pero eso no me importó ni me importa ahora.

—Mi castigo es diferente al que sufrió el exorcista Suman Dark. La inocencia lentamente ha consumido mi vitalidad, y en cualquier momento esta puede tomar lo poco que me queda — Alexander miró hacía Allen —Desapareceré pronto, quizá solo sea cuestión de horas o un par de días, pero para ese entonces deben estar lejos. Fuera de su alcance hasta que cuenten con más aliados.

Neah, que había escuchado atentamente cada palabra de Alexander convocó una puerta del Arca dentro de esa habitación. Cross lo observó, manteniéndose callado.

Detrás de sus palabras y su actitud tan tranquila hacia la muerte, solo podían deducir que esta sucedería muy pronto. De lo contrario, no los instaría a irse tan precipitadamente a menos que él no quisiera que lo vieran partir de ese mundo.

Neah lo sabía.

Sabía que debían salir de allí rápido, aunque eso significara tener que dejar atrás a la persona que alguna vez consideró su padre...

Su final sería el mismo aun si Alexander se iba con ellos. Era algo que Neah no podía cambiar.

Neah cerró los ojos por unos momentos, intentando combatir aquel sentimiento amargo que crecía en su interior.

Por más que le doliera admitirlo, él tenía razón. Si querían tener una oportunidad de vencer al conde, no podían quedarse más tiempo en ese lugar. Debían irse antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Cross en un movimiento fugaz tomo el brazo derecho de su aprendiz y le hizo retroceder. Sin entender las acciones de su maestro, Allen intentó preguntar la razón del porque le había alejado de esa manera, pero Neah no le permitió hacerlo.

Tanto Cross y Neah le tomaron de un brazo y le hicieron caminar en dirección de la puerta del Arca. Sin permitirle decir una palabra, ambos le dieron un pequeño empujón, obligándolo a entrar al Arca.

En cuanto Allen desapareció entre la luz blanca de aquella puerta, Neah volteó hacía Alexander, que aún con su cuerpo débil se acercó a ellos. En un profundo silencio, Alexander abrazó a Neah, sabiendo que esa sería la última vez que se verían.

Neah se mantuvo callado, mientras correspondía ese último abrazo.

Desde pequeño, Neah lo consideró una figura paterna. El no poder hacer nada por él le abatía, recordándole una y otra vez que tarde o temprano, las persona que se relacionaban con él terminaban heridas.

Alexander, sabiendo que Neah se estaba culpando por lo que estaba próximo a suceder, lentamente se alejó de Neah, deshaciendo el abrazo.

Con suavidad posó su mano sobre su hombro, y con una sonrisa sincera enmarcada en su rostro, habló.

—Debes ir con él chico, él te necesita. Nadie más puede comprender las dificultades y el dolor que le traerá su destino. Solo tú, quien sabes mejor que nadie lo terrible que esta guerra puede llegar a ser, puedes ayudarle.

Con una simple mirada Alexander le indicó a Cross que se adelantará. Esté manteniendo una expresión seria lo hizo sin protestar, adentrándose en la misma puerta por la que su aprendiz había ingresado anteriormente.

Estando solo Neah y Alexander en esa habitación, el mayor metió su mano en su largo abrigo y sacó un pequeño collar. Que rápidamente Neah reconoció.

—Esto te pertenece — Tras dejar el collar en las manos de Neah, Alexander con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban empujó a Neah a la puerta del Arca. Sorprendido, Neah intentó evitar atravesar la puerta, sin éxito.

Su cuerpo rápidamente atravesó el acceso al Arca que él mismo había creado.

Lo último que la luz de le permitió ver antes de abandonar aquella habitación fue la expresión tranquila de Alexander.

Y aquella sonrisa que mantenía en su rostro, mientras lentamente su cuerpo comenzaba a desmoronarse...

Y se desvanecía.


	11. Dudas

****** **

****-Arca-** **

****.** **

****Familia Noé** **

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, la Noé de los sueños tarareaba una melodía felizmente, recargando sus codos en la mesa y moviendo los pies repetidas veces. Divertida, observaba la pelea que protagonizaban Jasdero y Debitto, quienes se empujaban y se apuntaban con sus armas intentando agarrar primero que el otro el último bocadillo que se encontraba frente a ellos.

Sentado a su lado Tikky Mikk, observaba a ese par exasperado. Los demás Noés solo los ignoraban, permaneciendo en su propio mundo y degustando tranquilamente su desayuno.

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde el ataque a la Orden Oscura, y desde entonces los Noés faltantes habían despertado uno a uno. Diez de los trece integrantes de la familia estaban reunidos en aquel gran comedor.

Tanto El Conde y Lulubell no se encontraban con ellos.

Ambos se habían retirado unos días atrás, sin decir exactamente a donde se dirigían. Que el Conde Milenario no dijera nada a la familia de sus planes era demasiado extraño.

El portugués suspiró rendido, mirando de reojo a la Novena Apóstol. Ella no parecía saber lo que sucedía, de lo contrario hubiese ido junto con el Conde en lugar de Lulubell. Debía ser algo bastante importante como para que llevaran varios días sin aparecer.

Estando absorto en sus pensamientos, un golpe en la cara le hizo abandonar de forma súbita sus conclusiones. Un plato cayó frente a él, estropeando su desayuno y ensuciando su ropa. Con la nariz adolorida y el rostro lleno de lo que parecía ser caramelo, Tikky tomó una servilleta y se limpió la cara. No sin antes dedicar una mirada asesina a "quienes" le habían causado aquello.

Debitto y Jasdero permanecían inmóviles al otro lado de la mesa, con una expresión de terror y con restos de comida encima. De los dos, el que retrocedió sin pensarlo dos veces fue Jasdero, dudoso dejó sobre la mesa el plato que hasta hace unos momentos tenía en su mano, como queriendo deshacerse de la evidencia. Seguido por Debitto, ambos se apartaron de Tikky, que parecía listo para realizar un asesinato.

Apreciando su vida, comenzaron a correr por la habitación, intentando no ser atrapados por Tikky que en ese momento parecía ser un auténtico demonio.

Los demás Noé, que antes no les prestaban atención ahora los miraban atentamente, con una sonrisa en sus rostros y disfrutando el espectáculo.

En un descuido de Jasdero, Tikky logró atraparlo. Debitto al no sentir a su gemelo se detuvo en seco, una pésima decisión. Tikky, tomando ventaja de su descuido lo atrapó también.

― ¡Los tengo! ―Con una voz de ultratumba, Tikky jaló a ambos por las ropas y una sonrisa tenebrosa se formó en su rostro. Ambos gemelos le miraron espantados.

― ¡Fue su culpa! ¡Él empezó! ― Jasdero señalo energéticamente a Debitto, buscando en el proceso una manera de escapar de un furioso Tikky. Ante sus palabras Debitto no tardó en hacer lo mismo que Jasdero y señalarlo de forma acusadora.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú fuiste el de la idea de hacer una fuente de caramelo! ¡Que lo hayas intentado y le dieses a Tikky no fue mi culpa! ― Debitto se defendió, volteando a ver a todos lados, esperando que alguno de los presentes reafirmara lo dicho. Finalmente, su mirada se quedó fija en Road - ― ¿Verdad? ¡Tú lo viste!

Road, sin deshacer su sonrisa, negó un par de veces con la cabeza. Era cierto que había empezado Jasdero, pero tener a los hermanos en esa situación valía oro, quería saber cómo terminaría ese encuentro con Tikky así de molesto. Los demás también parecían interesados en saber el resultado, no intervendrían.

De todas formas, Tikky no los mataría, en el peor de los casos terminarían con hematomas y uno que otro hueso roto.

Al ver que Road no le ayudaría, Debitto miró viró lentamente hacía Tikky, tragando saliva.

― Creo que tenemos asuntos que arreglar ¿No lo creen chicos? ― Tikky, sin cambiar de expresión, comenzó a caminar hacía la salida arrastrando a ambos. Jasdero y Debitto como último recurso intentaron agarrarse de las sillas más cercanas, pero no fue suficiente, eran arrastrados con todo y sillas hacia la salida. Debitto miró de nuevo a Road, y con la mirada solo le repetía una cosa... ¡Traidora!

Road dejó escapar una pequeña risa. Siguiendo con la mirada los pasos de Tikky y observando las reacciones del décimo y décimo primer apóstol. Habría seguido con esa sonrisa en su rostro más tiempo...si la creciente aura asesina y sed de sangre del Conde Milenario no hubiese irrumpido en el comedor.

La sonrisa de Road desapareció. Los demás apóstoles también abandonaron sus rostros sonrientes y se miraron entre sí serios.

Incluso Tikky se vio intimado por aquella aterradora aura.

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, soltando a Jasdero y Debitto. Ambos cayeron de sentón en el suelo, y sin perder tiempo corrieron hacia sus lugares cargando sus sillas, escondiéndose tras ellas.

Tikky no dudó tampoco en volver a su lugar.

El peligro era palpable, quedarse de pie cerca de la puerta era un completo suicidio en ese momento. Tikky regresó a su lugar en silencio, observando la puerta con inquietud, como todos los demás. Esperando la entrada del Conde.

Este no tardó en ingresar al comedor, abriendo las puertas bruscamente.

Con una mirada que helaba los huesos, caminó hacia el lugar que él ocupaba cerca de la mesa. Tras él, Lulubell seguía sus pasos.

Su expresión era terriblemente seria. El Conde se sentó, moviendo las manos nerviosamente sobre la mesa, esperando a que Lulubell se acercará hacia él y se quedase de pie a su lado.

Road, inquieta por el comportamiento del Conde, decidió preguntar lo que sucedía.

― ¿Pasó algo? ― Road no esperaba una respuesta pronta a esa pregunta. Pero contrario a lo que pensaba, el Conde respondió inmediatamente, dejando de mover sus manos y posando ambas sobre la mesa.

― Apócrifo ha aparecido ― los demás apóstoles le miraron con notoria sorpresa ― Cómo ya saben, el exorcista que teníamos bajo vigilancia tenía una inocencia capaz de mostrar el futuro. Lulubell, hasta hace unas semanas le visitaba en mi lugar, era notificada de los eventos futuros y me los comunicaba para así volver las situaciones a nuestro favor.

― Hace unos días, Lulubell me notificó la aparición de Apócrifo. Planeaba enviar a Lulubell nuevamente para obtener más información, pero el hechizo que tenía de repente se rompió. La única manera de que este se rompa es que el individuo muera.

Sin comprender muy bien la preocupación del Conde, Sheril se arriesgó a preguntar.

―Era algo de esperarse ¿no? ¿Por qué está tan preocupado por la muerte de un exorcista? ― Sheril con sus dedos empezó a jugar con los cubiertos, mirando de reojo al Conde ― Ahí afuera debe haber más inocencias con esas habilidades. ¿No sería pan comido obtenerla?

El Conde desvió la mirada hacia Lulubell y con un asentimiento le indicó que ella respondiera esa pregunta.

― Lo que preocupa al Conde no es eso. Aquella inocencia es lo de menos ― Lulubell disimuladamente miró a Road. Aquello no pasó desapercibido por la novena apóstol ― Por un momento muy breve, el Conde fue capaz de percibir la presencia de alguien más …

Dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, la Noé decidió terminar de una vez la creciente inquietud de los demás, quienes esperaban una respuesta a lo que había sucedido.

― El Conde Milenario, percibió al Decimocuarto nuevamente. Ha regresado.

Ninguno se esperaba esas palabras.

Con un ruido sordo Road se levantó de su lugar bruscamente, tirando la silla en el proceso.

― ¡No es posible....! ― la voz de Road comenzó a temblar. Los recuerdos del día en que Neah fue asesinado volvieron a ella, vívidos y tan dolorosos como lo fue en aquellos momentos. Durante mucho tiempo intentó olvidar lo que sus ojos presenciaron. La sangre de Neah pintaba las paredes, resbalando por ellas y esparciéndose por el suelo. A pesar de no haber visto con sus propios ojos el cuerpo de Neah, sabía que era imposible que hubiese sobrevivido a la batalla con el Conde.

Aquella vez, como había sucedido con los anteriores apóstoles, ella sintió la terrible sensación de dolor y agonía cuando uno de los suyos moría.

Al principio no quería creerlo. Negaba fervientemente el resultado, deseando que las muertes de sus compañeros y de Neah fuesen una mentira.

Al ver a su hija así de exaltada, Sheryl se acercó velozmente a ella y la tomó de los hombros, hablándole. Conocía gracias al conde el gran sufrimiento de Road tras la muerte del 14°, ya se hacía una idea de lo que la estaba atormentando.

Wisely, quien se había mantenido al margen desde la llegada del conde finalmente habló.

―Es bastante posible, Road ― Al recordar todo sobre sus vidas anteriores, Wisely podía asegurar que el catorce había reencarnado al igual que ellos. La sensación de incertidumbre que le invadió tras despertar fue similar al día en el que perdió la vida.

― Que el décimo cuarto haya sido asesinado por el Conde no significa que sus memorias se destruyeran. Sólo la inocencia puede dañar tan severamente a un Noé como para destruir por completo sus memorias e impedir un futuro despertar. ― Wisely miró a Road, ella parecía regresar lentamente a la normalidad ― Su existencia en si ha sido un misterio desde el principio. No sería de extrañar que él hubiese despertado al mismo tiempo o un poco antes que nosotros.

Lulubell asintió, apoyando lo dicho por Wisely mientras sacaba algo pequeño de sus ropas y lo ponía sobre la mesa.

― Por ahora, tanto el Conde y yo tenemos sospechas de quien posee sus memorias. Road y Tikky lo conocen muy bien, y sé que no te será difícil saber su identidad con esto. ― con un movimiento de su mano, Lulubell lanzó lo que había estado guardando hacia Tikky.

Tikky sin dificultad atrapó el objeto con su mano. Dudo durante unos segundos, antes de atreverse a observar lo que había lanzado la Noé de la Lujuria. En cuando identificó lo que estaba viendo, no pudo evitar mostrar una expresión de sorpresa.

Los demás no tardaron en acercarse a él e intentar observar lo que tenía en su mano tras ver su reacción. Tikky, aún sin recuperarse de la sorpresa, posó su mano sobre la mesa y dejó el objeto a la vista de todos. Para él no era necesario nada más para deducir a quien pertenecía.

― ¿Una carta de Poker? ― sin importarles los demás, Jasdero y Debitto se acercaron a la carta, quedando separados de la mesa por solo unos centímetros. ― No conocemos a nadie que tenga cartas de póker aparte de Tikky.

Tikky se quedó en silencio.

― Veo que ya dedujiste de quien se trata― Tikky asintió a lo dicho por Lulubell.

― Con algo como esto solo hay una persona en la que puedo pensar ― Tikky viró ligeramente hacía Road, por su expresión, parecía que ella también sabía quién era. Dejando escapar un suspiro, decidió decir el nombre de dicha persona.

―Solo puedo asociar un nombre: Allen Walker.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―Jasdero y Debitto al escuchar lo último viraron rápidamente hacia Tikky, olvidando que estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, accidentalmente se golpearon la frente con la cabeza del otro. Ambos se alejaron de la mesa, quejándose de dolor y palpando el golpe.

Los Noé que acaban de despertar se miraron entre sí, solo habían escuchado de él por el Conde Milenario y por Road. Por lo que habían mencionado, él ya era una amenaza para ellos con su inocencia. Si en verdad el poseía las memorias del catorce, eso lo convertía en la mayor amenaza que había tenido la familia Noé en siglos.

Road se quedó en silencio, sus sospechas al final habían sido acertadas.

Con lentitud el Conde Milenario se puso de pie, su rostro parecía más calmado y la peligrosa aura que antes le envolvía casi había desaparecido en su totalidad. Su cambió de ánimo en tan poco tiempo llamó la atención de todos. Algo bueno debió haber pasado en esa situación.

― Se lo que están pensando, pero por el momento no haremos nada. Dejaremos que Allen Walker, no, mejor dicho, Neah, venga a nosotros ― El Conde sonrió de oreja a oreja, provocando un escalofrío a los que estaban más próximos a él ― Parece que Walker ha abandonado la Orden Oscura y a los demás exorcistas.

―Desde el incidente en Edo ya tenía mis sospechas sobre él, la facilidad con la que destruyó nuestros planes no podía ser producto de pura suerte, manejar el arca de esa manera es algo imposible para alguien normal. ― poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa, el conde se dirigió a los demás apóstoles con una mirada seria ― La orden de exorcistas de la actualidad no es tonta, tomarían precauciones tras ese incidente, y si es el caso intentarían someter a Neah y utilizarlo como un arma contra nosotros. Cuando Neah vuelva aparecer ante nosotros, debemos actuar y traerlo de vuelta. De lo contrario los exorcistas tomarán ventaja de la situación.

Todos los apóstoles, a excepción de Road y Tikky asintieron a lo dicho, más para sus adentros no estaban conformes con la decisión del Conde. Desde su aplastante derrota en Edo, el Conde Milenario había vuelto a ser como había sido antes de la masacre de la familia treinta años atrás. En aquel entonces, y a sus ojos también en la actualidad, el decimocuarto era alguien irremplazable para él. Sus acciones eran claras, aún tras su traición el Conde planeaba traerlo de vuelta a la familia.

A diferencia de sus hermanos, Road y Tikky se debatían internamente que era lo que harían a continuación.

Perdidos en sus pensamientos, ambos posaron su mano sobre el lugar donde habían sido heridos por la espada de Neah y por la inocencia de Allen.

Aun después de décadas, el dolor del ataque fallido de Neah en un intento de matarla permanecía aún presente para Road. Al igual que Tikky, quien había recibido un ataque similar de Allen y sobrevivido, ambos experimentaban ese dolor cada vez con más frecuencia, a pesar de que las heridas ya habían sanado.

Road y Tikky intercambiaron miradas.

Sabían que lo que les sucedía podía afectar la relación que hasta ahora tenían con los demás integrantes de la familia Noé. Semanas atrás aquel dolor había sido acompañado con más problemas. Aunque no lo hacían evidente ante los demás, el daño estaba presente en lo más profundo de su conciencia y en sus memorias Noé.

Retornando sus miradas al Conde y a los demás, varias preguntas comenzaron a invadir su mente.

Por primera vez, en los siete mil años que sus memorias llevaban de existencia...dudaron.

En ese momento y un par de veces antes, dudaron de las órdenes del Conde, de sus propias existencias y de sus acciones.

Road apretó los puños, ante la atenta mirada de Tikky. En esa situación, y aún con cientos de dudas agolpándose en sus pensamientos, una pregunta en específico le hizo cuestionarse:

¿Neah había experimentado lo mismo antes de traicionarlos?


	12. El pasado de Neah

**-Horas Antes "Arca Blanca"-**

**.**

Tan pronto cómo Allen atravesó la puerta del arca, un dolor agudo le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, nublando por segundos su conciencia y desorientando sus sentidos. En el instante en el que sus pies tocaron el suelo, su ser entero se tambaleo, amenazando con caer.

Tragó saliva, presionando sobre su pecho el espejo y la libreta en un abrazo protector.

Debía proteger el espejo a toda costa.

Era algo preciado, un objeto que Alexander había cuidado con esmero durante años, y que se lo había entregado confiando en que podría protegerlo. Si algo le sucedía...No podría mirar a los ojos a Neah.

Su mirada, su rostro...

Las expresiones que había apreciado por breves segundos en él, las conocía mejor que nadie.

Tristeza, dolor, desconsuelo...

Luto…

El mismo se había encerrado en ellos por mucho tiempo. Tras la muerte de Mana la desesperanza le había invadido, el miedo y el doloroso sentimiento de pérdida permanecieron un largo tiempo en su interior, privándolo de la realidad y sumiéndolo cada vez más en un abismo sin fondo.

No fue hasta que el general Cross le tomó como su aprendiz, cuando poco a poco fue capaz de salir de aquel estado. El dolor persistía, pero se había propuesto a sí mismo a vivir recordando ese sentimiento, en jamás olvidar los momentos felices que había vivido junto a Mana y nunca detenerse.

Caminando por el sendero que había escogido...

Incapaces de soportar su peso por más tiempo, sus piernas finalmente cedieron. Allen abrazó con fuerza el espejo, intentando protegerlo con sus brazos de la caída inminente y del golpe próximo al caer sobre el suelo.

—¡Allen! — una voz apenas audible le incitó a mirar hacia atrás, pero ninguno de sus sentidos respondía como debería. Su vista estaba empañada, permitiéndole observar solo manchas difusas y amorfas de lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Un intenso color rojo invadió su campo de visión, mientras una fuerza externa se aferraba de su espalda y hombros, deteniendo su caída.

—¡Responde! ¡Aprendiz Idiota! — aquellas palabras, aunque para sus oídos eran solo un susurro, fueron suficientes para identificar a quien pertenecía aquella voz. Aquel sobrenombre que había escuchado miles de veces era la manera más común en la que Cross Marian se refería a él.

Era imposible que fuera otra persona aparte del General.

—Maestro...— aunque desde lo más profundo, Allen quería reclamar como siempre a ese sobrenombre, no tenía la fuerza ni el humor como para hacerlo.

Una de las manos del general se aferró al brazo de Allen, sin resistencia este lo permitió, acomodando el espejo y la libreta en su otro brazo. Cross guio el brazo de su aprendiz a sus hombros. Con lo primero ya hecho, posó su mano sobre la espalda baja de Allen, brindándole apoyo y compensando la falta de fuerza en sus piernas.

Allen simplemente le permitió hacerlo, aunque quisiera alejarse de su maestro no lo lograría. Apenas podía caminar con la ayuda de este, si lo soltaba estaba seguro de que caería.

Caminaron durante varios minutos en línea recta. A pesar de no poder ver claramente lo que estaba frente a ellos, Allen asumió que era el camino que los llevaría a la habitación del piano. Deteniendo sus pasos, Cross detuvo a Allen y le ayudó a sentarse en el único sillón de la habitación.

Las extremidades adormecidas de Allen se relajaron y liberaron toda la tensión que habían tenido que soportar hasta llegar ahí. Dejándose vencer por el creciente cansancio que le invadía. Cerró los ojos por unos momentos, intentó recargar su cabeza sobre el respaldo, pero unos leves golpes en el rostro le obligaron a abrir los ojos de nuevo.

Su visión seguía un tanto borrosa, pero tras ese contacto se había aclarado lo suficiente como para ver a Timcampy pegarle ligeramente con su cola mientras volaba a unos centímetros de su rostro. Quizá estaba alucinando, o simplemente haciendo conjeturas sin fundamento, pero en el momento que la cola de Timcanpy tocó su rostro las molestias se habían aplacado, como si el gólem absorbiera lo que le estaba afectando.

—Mantenle despierto, si se duerme no puedo asegurar que siga siendo él cuando despierte— Cross apareció en su campo de visión, estaba de pie cerca del piano, pero sus ojos no estaban fijos en él, toda su atención estaba dirigida en la puerta de la habitación. Timcanpy no demoró mucho en obedecer y comenzó a hacer los pequeños golpes más constantes y fuertes.

—¿A qué se refiere? — Allen preguntó, sin comprender exactamente el porqué de lo dicho por Cross. La mirada de Marian se dirigió inmediatamente hacia él — ¿Lo que me sucede tiene que ver con Neah?

Cross metió su mano al bolsillo de su traje de general, y sacó un cigarrillo. Hasta que este estuvo encendido, Cross contestó.

—Tú no puedes verlo, pero tu cuerpo ahora mismo está a mitad de la trasformación Noé— Cross señaló el espejo que tenía Allen, el mismo podría comprobarlo con mirar su reflejo. — Si no fuera por tu inocencia, el cambio ya hubiese finalizado.

Dudoso, Allen separó de su pecho el espejo y bajó ligeramente la cabeza, observando su reflejo en la superficie del espejo. Tal como había dicho Marian, sus ojos habían cambiado a un ámbar brillante, y la corona de siete cruces ya se manifestaba sobre su frente, más no estaba completa.

—Neah no posee un cuerpo propio. Las emociones y sensaciones no son algo que un ser sin cuerpo pueda sentir ni demostrar — Cross caminó hacia él, dando pasos firmes y silenciosos — Desde que lo conozco, él siempre ha sido alguien emocional. No es el tipo de persona que oculte sus emociones en una situación como la que viste hace unos minutos. En este caso, es de esperar y más lógico que el recipiente experimente todo eso en su lugar.

Cross miró el arma anti-akuma de Allen.

—Aunque no me hayan explicado por qué Neah está fuera de tu cuerpo en este momento, ya me hago una idea. Tu inocencia desde un principio ha sido impredecible y ha dado varias sorpresas durante los últimos meses, no me sorprendería si experimenta más cambios en las próximas semanas— Las facciones del rostro del general, que antes permanecían neutras se tornaron serias de un momento a otro. — La inocencia es un ente demasiado misterioso, tienen un razonamiento propio y se vuelven inestables con el más mínimo error. Las memorias de los Noé no se diferencian mucho de ellas.

El general acercó su mano a Allen y la posó sobre su hombro. La ligera presión que ejercía con sus dedos era un mensaje claro para que prestara atención a sus palabras. Allen se tensó, desde que conocía al general, jamás le había visto tan serio con algo, verle de esa forma tan enfocada y directa no se lo esperaba.

— Qué tú y Neah coexistan tranquilamente en el mismo cuerpo no significa que no estén en peligro. La razón por la que las memorias Noé son tan peligrosas para el portador es porque aíslan la conciencia de su cuerpo actual e intentan destruirla. Pero este caso es diferente, impredecible e inestable. La prueba perfecta es lo que sientes ahora, cada vez que Neah experimente alguna emoción fuerte tu cuerpo lo sentirá de manera distinta.

Tras las palabras de Cross, la habitación se sumió en un profundo silencio. Allen se mantenía callado, con sus pensamientos en un completo conflicto. Si en verdad lo que experimentaba eran las emociones de Neah, no podía imaginarse que tan dolorosos fue para él saber que Alexander moriría.

—Antes de continuar. Necesito que respondas con sinceridad a lo que voy a preguntarte — Cross en ningún momento separó la mirada de su aprendiz.

Allen le imitó. Por como observaba las acciones de Marian, este no haría nada más hasta que respondiera.

Lo haré— Allen respondió, mientras intentaba prepararse mentalmente para responder al general.

Tras un breve segundo en silencio Cross se alejó unos pasos de Allen y habló.

— Aun conociendo lo que puede suceder por involucrarte en esto... ¿Estarías dispuesto a convertirte en un caído por el bien de Neah?

Allen no pudo evitar ampliar los ojos, sorprendido por la pregunta del general. Hasta ese momento no había pensado a profundidad en todas las consecuencias que traería para él ayudar a Neah. Simplemente...se había excluido en su situación actual con la Orden y en los objetivos de Neah, había pasado por alto completamente el hecho de que estaba ayudando a un Noé, un acto que la inocencia tomaba como una traición.

Pero...

Allen desvió su mirada hacia su inocencia.

Si la inocencia rechaza la presencia del gen Noé... ¿Entonces porque Crown Clown cedía de su energía a Neah para materializarse fuera de su cuerpo? ¿Con que fin?

Allen viró hacia su maestro.

Probablemente si se lo preguntaba tampoco obtendría una respuesta. Semanas atrás su inocencia le había salvado la vida, cambiando de composición y apariencia varias veces. Lo que sucedió era incluso desconocido para la Orden, algo nunca visto. Quizá, como dijo su maestro, la inocencia de un momento a otro la inocencia podría cambiar nuevamente y atacar a Neah.

Si la inocencia decidió convivir pacíficamente con Neah, debía haber una razón muy importante para que esta le aceptara y eso no se volviese perjudicial para él.

Tras pensarlo un poco, Allen respondió, sin ninguna duda en sus palabras.

—Si — Timcanpy, quien se había mantenido volando cerca de él, aterrizó sobre su cabeza. En el momento en que entró en contacto con él, las sensaciones y el adormecimiento de sus sentidos disminuyeron aún más. — Durante el tiempo que he convivido con Neah, me he estado planteando el verdadero propósito por el que se me considera el destructor del Tiempo. Hevlaska lo mencionó muchas veces, tantas que incluso llegué a cuestionarme si por mi causa uno de los dos bandos desaparecería.

Teniendo un poco más de movilidad en su cuerpo, Allen acercó su mano a Timcanpy, tomándolo con cuidado y extendiendo su mano frente a él.

—Quizá esté equivocado y mis acciones cambien el futuro que Alexander vio para mí, pero seguiré con este camino. — Dejando el espejo y la libreta en el lado vacío del sillón, Allen sostuvo a Timcanpy con ambas manos, mientras enmarcaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro — Neah me enseñó sus recuerdos hace poco, con ellos he comprendido que, aunque se nos haya asignado un bando desde un inicio, no significa que todos sean iguales a los demás y tengan los mismos objetivos

—Sé en carne propia lo que Neah experimentó cuando estaba con vida, por lo que no puedo decir que sus acciones en ese entonces fueran erradas.

Cross entendió hacia donde se dirigía su aprendiz con esas palabras, las comisuras de sus labios se arquearon en una amplia sonrisa, deshaciendo finalmente el ambiente deprimente y tenso que se erguía en la habitación.

—A lo que voy es...que no importa cuál sea el final que tendré si confió en Neah, soy consciente de que hacerlo puede traer consecuencias negativas para mí, pero estoy dispuesto a afrontarlo porque tengo confianza en él y aceptaré el resultado aun si termina mal. — La piel de Allen empezó a tornarse en un tono gris, anunciando que la transformación seguía su curso — Aun si el dolor que siento ahora es a causa de las emociones de Neah, no intentaré combatirlas. Lo que experimento no es nada comparado a lo que él sintió al hacerle frente a la familia en la que nunca deseo pertenecer.

—No mató a los otros Noé porque realmente lo quisiera, las circunstancias lo obligaron a hacerlo.

Satisfecho con su respuesta, Marian extendió su mano frente a él y lanzó su cigarrillo al aire. Timcanpy abandonó velozmente las manos de Allen y voló hacia el cigarrillo, engulléndolo.

—Con esto ya no tengo nada pendiente con Neah ni contigo. Como ya he cumplido con mi promesa y ya estas al tanto, Timcanpy ya no está más a mi cargo, ahora es tuyo. — Cross dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia la puerta. Esta se abrió, permitiendo a Neah entrar.

—Bien — Cross se acercó a Neah en cuanto entró completamente y señalo a su aprendiz — No quiero sonar como un ser sin sentimientos tras lo que pasó con Alexander, pero ahora hay que dejar el sentimentalismo de lado y omitir las lágrimas, tienes un asunto importante que resolver con eso.

Si. El Cross Marian sarcástico y desinteresado había vuelto.

Neah escuchó atentamente las palabras de Cross y arqueo las cejas en completo desconcierto. Dejando de lado el pésimo intento de consuelo protagonizado por su mejor amigo, Neah recorrió la habitación con la mirada, encontrándose finalmente con Allen.

Ahora entendía a qué se refería con asunto importante.

—Presentía que algo así pasaría — Neah avanzó hacía Allen, pasando de largo a Cross. Los dos hablarían tranquilamente en otra oportunidad, la prioridad ahora era frenar la trasformación Noé.

Se detuvo frente al más joven y posó su mano sobre su cabeza. La transformación se detuvo en el momento que su palma hizo contacto con él, pareciendo ceder a la materia oscura presente en Neah.

La opresión y el adormecimiento de sus extremidades lentamente comenzó a desvanecerse, volviendo poco a poco a la normalidad. Allen solo se quedó quieto en su lugar, sin la voluntad de interrumpir en su tarea. Aunque quería comenzar una conversación, no encontraba las palabras correctas para dirigirse a él en una situación como esa. Las palabras con poco tacto de su maestro habían dejado en claro que Alexander había fallecido. El rostro de Neah no lo demostraba, pero Allen podía sentir que las emociones del Noé estaban siendo suprimidas para no causar más estragos de los que ya habían hecho en su cuerpo.

Incluso el instinto asesino y el odio a la inocencia a causa de las memorias Noé eran limitadas deliberadamente, con extrema cautela y pura fuerza de voluntad.

El rostro de Allen se ensombreció, aquello no le hacía sentir tranquilo.

No había pensado con profundidad sobre porque Neah era tan tranquilo, los Noé no se caracterizaban por mantener una actitud tan calmada.

Allen apretó los puños.

Al parecer Neah intentaba dejar de lado sus emociones y frenar su instinto, negando su naturaleza a propósito para alcanzar la meta que tenían en común. Por el bien de su alianza y de la confianza que habían entablado en las últimas semanas.

—Ya está listo — Las palabras de Neah le hicieron abandonar sus pensamientos súbitamente. Su mirada, que antes había estado perdida en un punto fijo del suelo se elevó rápidamente. No supo con exactitud en qué momento se había alejado Neah de él, ni cuando Timcanpy se había acercado al Noé energéticamente dando saltos y volteretas en el aire

Neah rio.

—Has hecho un excelente trabajo Tim, ciertamente fue una buena decisión dejarte a cargo de Allen— El gólem se regodeó con porte orgulloso. Recibir halagos de su creador parecieron darle más energía y entusiasmo de la que podía contener en su pequeño cuerpo.

Cross observaba todo desde donde estaba en completo silencio, no tenía nada que aportar a la escena que estaba apenas comenzando ante sus ojos. Más, sin embargo, un brillo inusual, proveniente del bolsillo de Neah provocó que abandonara la posición de espectador silencioso.

Una cadena plateada sobresalía del bolsillo, los detalles delicados que estaban dibujados en sus piezas de plata le impidieron ignorarlo.

— Ese collar...— Cross rompió el silencio, el tono tan serio que acompañaba sus palabras atrajo de inmediato la atención de Neah, quien dirigió su mano a su bolsillo.

Ante la atenta mirada de Allen, Neah sacó el collar que guardaba en su abrigo.

Era un collar de plata, la cadena fina se entrelazaba con pequeñas piedras de rubí y un fragmento más grande en el centro.

—Darlyne — Aquel nombre femenino escapó de los labios del general sin ningún cuidado.

Allen observó con duda a su maestro. Inicialmente pensó que el nombre mencionado pertenecía a una de las tantas chicas que el general había cortejado a lo largo de los años. Pero aquel pensamiento fue velozmente desechado al mirar el cuidado con el que Nea lo sostenía en sus manos.

Una sensación cálida surgió en el pecho de Allen.

Las emociones volátiles de Neah habían cambiado en un instante, siendo sustituidas por una calidez reconfortante.

El brillo de curiosidad en los ojos de Allen no pasó desapercibido para Marian. Se aclaró la garganta, sacando del ensimismamiento en que Neah se había inducido al contemplar el collar nuevamente.

No había caso en ocultar sus pasados ahora que los tres estaban en el mismo bote.

Era mejor hablar ahora que se presentaba la oportunidad, no habría una situación similar en el futuro. No ahora que tanto la Orden como la familia Noé estaban atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Escucha atentamente lo que vamos a decir — tomando la iniciativa, Cross dirigió sus palabras a Allen. — Nadie más sabe esto además de Neah y yo, por lo que no debes mencionárselo a nadie más. La Orden incluso mataría para obtener esta información.

Allen asintió energéticamente. La expresión que utilizó el general no parecía ser una broma.

—No lo asustes — Neah guardó nuevamente el collar en su abrigo, virando hacia Allen. Cross tenía razón, deberían aclarar todo ahora que podían, aunque no era necesario exagerar — Es algo importante, más no era necesaria la expresión "matar", es algo demasiado personal, un tema que a la Orden no le interesa realmente.

—No me refería solo a nuestro pasado Neah. Lo que tengo que decir también es importante, y no estaba bromeando con respecto a la Orden, en verdad intentarán matarme si se enteran de que les estoy pasando información. — Cross por unos momentos dejó de lado la seriedad de la situación y contuvo la risa — Sabía que eras demasiado protector con tus aliados, pero jamás pensé verte tan pronto en el papel de tío preocupado y sobreprotector.

Neah no respondió a esto último.

Preocuparse y proteger a Allen era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Mana era su padre y la persona que compartió con él un lazo afectivo extremadamente fuerte, era su familia. Ahora que él no estaba, iba a cumplir con ese papel.

Dejando ese tema para otra ocasión, Neah habló.

—Mana y yo no compartimos la misma sangre que nuestra madre. Ella nos encontró bajo el árbol cercano a la mansión Campbell cuando éramos infantes. A pesar de la oposición de su padre ella decidió adoptarnos y nos crio como si realmente hubiésemos sido sus hijos.

Neah cerró los ojos, con una sonrisa nostálgica al recordar aquellos tiempos.

—Alexander en ese entonces era un buen amigo de ella, un médico bastante cercano a la familia y quien estuvo a cargo de nuestra salud desde pequeños. Aunque él y mi madre no compartían alguna relación romántica, nosotros lo tomamos como nuestra única figura paterna.

La expresión de Neah se tornó seria, pareciendo recordar un episodio desagradable en su infancia.

—Una ocasión cuando teníamos doce años, tuvimos un pequeño viaje a las afueras de la ciudad. Planeábamos recolectar rosas silvestres para regalárselas a madre en su cumpleaños, aquella vez nos acompañaba Alexander. Él había armado una coartada lo bastante creíble para que ella no sospechara y no nos fuera a buscar, al final Alexander nos acompañaría con el regalo para darle una sorpresa. Estuvimos hasta tarde recolectándolas, no había nadie más aparte de nosotros en esa pequeña fracción de bosque, por lo que decidimos observar las estrellas antes de regresar a casa.

Sus cejas se arquearon con molestia.

—Cuando nos decidimos a volver, un hombre desaliñado y con una complexión extraña se acercó a nosotros en silencio. Mana y Alexander estaban distraídos en ese momento y parecieron no notar que se aproximaba cada vez más, pero yo me di cuenta por una sensación muy familiar que invadió el lugar, aquello no lo había sentido antes, pero parecía conocerlo de alguna manera.

—Nunca creí que al voltear me encontraría con la monstruosa transformación de un Akuma, ver como el cuerpo de aquel hombre se deformaba y daba lugar a un ser con extremidades no humanas fue algo aterrador. Mana y Alexander se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía al percatarse que me había quedado atrás, recuerdo que la cara de Alexander se había deformado en una mueca de miedo puro y Mana estaba completamente blanco.

—El Akuma se dirigió a mí con la intención de matar, era el más cercano de los tres y una presa fácil. Quería correr, pero mis piernas no se movían, estaba paralizado de miedo. Alexander ordenó a Mana que corriera hacía su hogar y que no mirara atrás, pero él no obedeció. Dejó caer las rosas y se acercó corriendo hacia mí, sin importarle que el Akuma me tenía en la mira. Comenzó a jalarme desesperadamente, tratando de alejarme, pero mi cuerpo se negaba a obedecerme.

Neah miró el espejo de Alexander con una expresión indescriptible en su rostro.

—Alexander nos tomó del brazo cómo pudo y nos jaló de tal forma que quedamos atrás de él, protegiéndonos. El Akuma pareció tomar eso como una provocación, y arremetió contra nosotros. Mis recuerdos después de que nos atacara son borrosos. Lo último que recuerdo de ese encuentro fue que desperté en mi cama de alguna manera. Mana estaba inconsciente a mi lado, sin ningún rasguño, y mi madre permanecía a nuestro lado, cuidándonos.

Allen escuchó atentamente, sin interrumpirlo. De alguna forma comprendía la primera impresión de Neah al ver por primera vez a un Akuma.

—No le dijimos lo que habíamos visto a nuestra madre, Alexander tampoco mencionó ni una palabra de lo que aconteció aquella noche, decidimos dejarlo como un mero accidente. Pensamos que no nos encontraríamos nuevamente con un ser así, por lo que tratamos de olvidarnos del asunto. Pero esa no fue la primera vez que nos encontramos frente a frente con un Akuma.

Cross levantó su mano, en señal de que él seguiría narrando a partir de ahí.

—Yo era un aprendiz en la sección científica en ese entonces. Realizábamos un recorrido de una sede a otra y pasamos por la ciudad. Había muchos avistamientos de Akuma en ciudades cercanas, por lo que descansar ahí era seguro mientras los exorcistas erradicaban a los Akuma.

—Al no tener nada que hacer mientras los exorcistas hacían su trabajo, la mayoría de los aprendices como yo recorrimos la ciudad en busca de información.

—En una de esas ocasiones, me encontré con Neah y Mana mientras caminaba por las calles, ambos vagaban tranquilamente por la ciudad, sin preocupación alguna. No les tomé importancia al principio, debía cumplir con mis obligaciones por lo que ignoré todo los demás y me centré en ello.

—Los días que consideramos quedarnos en la ciudad se volvieron semanas, la situación se nos había ido de las manos. En los días posteriores a nuestra llegada el número de Akumas habían aumentado de una docena a tres docenas en la primera semana, más sin embargo fueron aumentando su número hasta llegar a cientos en solo un día. Los exorcistas estaban demasiado ocupados lidiando con ellos, y a nosotros no nos quedó más remedio que alejarnos, no había nada que pudiéramos hacer contra los Akuma siendo solo de la sección científica.

—Para minimizar el número de posibles víctimas, inventamos el rumor de una pequeña epidemia por los alrededores y comenzamos a esparcirlo para evitar que los habitantes permanecieran en las calles y se refugiaran.

—En algún punto de la ciudad me separé de mi grupo, con la intención de abarcar más terreno y acabar rápido. Iba a pasar de largo uno de los callejones que estaban próximos a los límites de la ciudad, era demasiado peligroso permanecer cerca, por lo que tenía planeado pasar rápido el mensaje e irme de ahí.

—Pero la voz desesperada de Mana me hizo frenar mis pasos y acercarme al callejón, de donde provenía su voz. Cuando me acerqué a ellos pude ver la razón de la desesperación de Mana: Neah estaba recargado en la pared del callejón, inconsciente, con el rostro y ropas empapado en sangre. Mana con sus ropas trataba de frenar el sangrado que provenía de su frente, pero ninguno de sus intentos surtía efecto. Divagué un poco, pensando si era prudente llevar a los dos a nuestra posada y brindarle atención médica.

—Pero los sollozos de Mana no me dieron la opción de negarme a ayudarlos. Con ayuda de Mana cargamos a Neah y lo llevamos a la posada. Para evitar un escándalo lo llevábamos a mi habitación, con la cabeza cubierta y lo tratamos ahí, ya era suficiente el pánico producido por la epidemia falsa como para tener que lidiar con personas histéricas al ver a alguien bañado en su propia sangre.

Limpiamos su rostro como pudimos durante unos minutos más, sin ver que el sangrado parara. Pensamos que Neah moriría al ver tal cantidad de sangre salir de su frente, Mana estaba asustado de que realmente eso pasara. Y yo, solo me prepare para lo peor, pensando que no sobreviviría.

—Pero...Contradiciendo completamente lo que esperaba, el sangrado paró, y la respiración agitada de Neah lentamente volvió a la normalidad. Su rostro pálido volvió a un color saludable al poco tiempo, pareciendo como si aquel episodio jamás hubiese sucedido. Más lo que permaneció fue la corona de cruces marcada sobre su frente.

Allen llevó su mano izquierda sobre su frente, palpando el lugar donde los mismos estigmas habían aparecido minutos atrás. No pensaba que el despertar Noé fuera tan agresivo, no hasta el punto de hacerlos sangrar de aquella forma.

Quizá, si la transformación de su cuerpo se hubiese completado tal vez habría sucedido lo mismo.

—Al tener casi la misma edad, les presté ropa. Mana se vistió con la ropa limpia y después vistió a Neah, deshaciéndose de sus prendas empapadas de sangre. En algún momento que nos distrajimos, las marcas de su frente desaparecieron, sin dejar alguna prueba de que alguna vez estuvieron allí. En ese entonces no sabía lo que significaba, por eso no notifiqué a los superiores lo que sucedió.

Cross se detuvo y dirigió su mirada a Neah.

—Es todo. No creo que sea relevante el contar como nos hicimos amigos ahora, es una historia aparte. Y además...

Cross observó la puerta con impaciencia.

—Desde que escapaste con Allen la Orden me sigue los pasos, por pura suerte pude salir de su campo de visión y venir aquí. Si descubren que estuve con ustedes no solo tu plan se vendrá abajo, tendría que lidiar también con los superiores, en definitiva, es algo que me gustaría evitar.

Neah asintió. Era preferible no involucrarse mucho con la Orden hasta tener más aliados, si seguían a Cross era muy probable que no lograran su objetivo. Debían apresurar aquella conversación y escuchar lo que Marian tenía que contar, sabía que este no permanecía todavía allí para escuchar algo que ya sabía. Neah volvió a sacar el collar de su abrigo y se lo entregó el collar a Allen.

Con extremo cuidado Allen lo tomó entre sus manos.

—Después de mi primer encuentro con Cross, la situación se volvió más difícil para nosotros. Los estigmas aparecían cada cierto tiempo en mi frente y volvían a desaparecer. Alexander sabía de ellos por una de esas ocasiones en las que aparecieron sin previo aviso, al igual que nosotros sospechó que había algo antinatural en lo que me pasaba y en el encuentro con el Akuma un par de años atrás.

—Nos enteramos gracias a Cross que era lo que nos había atacado esa noche, la explicación de cómo eran creados y la existencia del Conde Milenario nos hizo dudar aún más de lo que me sucedía y el por qué habíamos sobrevivido al ataque del Akuma sin un rasguño.

—Alexander no estaba satisfecho con lo que había escuchado sobre la guerra milenaria entre la Orden y el Conde. A nuestras espaldas le pedía a Cross que le contara más sobre lo que sabía de esa guerra, tenía el presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien y que debía estar preparado para cuando ese presentimiento se cumpliera.

Cross se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de Neah. Disimuladamente movió su cabeza en dirección de la puerta, dejando en claro que se les acababa el tiempo y que debía irse. No tenían mucho tiempo. Había demasiadas cosas que decir, explicar acerca de sus vidas y lo que los llevo a ese punto.

—Puedes decir lo que viniste a informarnos — aquellas palabras fueron claramente dirigidas a Cross. —Yo le explicaré lo faltante.

Cross metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su traje de general. Sacando una pequeña botella con un líquido negruzco en su interior.

—Hay un equipo de exorcistas siguiéndoles los pasos, pertenecen al pequeño porcentaje de exorcistas en América, el Vaticano los envió para buscar los rastros de Allen. Puse rastros falsos en lugares alejados para darles tiempo para moverse de nuevo, pero no los entretendrá por mucho tiempo. Uno de los cuatro se encuentra en el grupo de los exorcistas de la rama europea, está preparado para informar a los altos mandos si se encuentra con ellos y los demás de capturarlo.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse sereno, Allen escuchó al general, intentando no dejarse llevar por el sentimiento de culpabilidad. Los había dejado atrás, sin decir una palabra, aunque quisiera disculparse no podría, las circunstancias lo habían guiado a un punto sin retorno. Era su enemigo ahora. Aun si los encontraba nuevamente, nada sería igual que antes.

Ya no era un exorcista de la Orden Oscura, se convirtió en un fugitivo, un traidor.

Allen suspiró pesadamente.

Pensarlo una y otra vez, culpándose, no lo llevaría a ningún lado. Desde el principio sabía que cooperar con Neah los dejaba como enemigos de ambos bandos. No sería fácil cambiar eso.

—Pero eso no es todo — Sacó a Judgement y lo acercó al frasco. El contenido se agitó violentamente, reaccionando a la cercanía de la inocencia. — Esto es un poco de materia oscura que se recolectó del Huevo Akuma. La Orden lo ha estado utilizando para crear una nueva generación de exorcistas. Los terceros.

—Utilizan a uno de los segundos que sobrevivió como base para sus poderes, uno de los fragmentos del Huevo está dentro de su cuerpo. Actualmente hay cinco terceros exorcistas con los que tal vez se encuentren. Todos ellos eran parte de los CROW, si se los encuentran será mejor que escapen, su habilidad con talismanes y magia es excelente. No podrán huir si los atrapan.

Allen frunció el ceño. Conocía poco de los segundos exorcistas, la Orden mantenía casi toda la información en un absoluto secreto. Lo único que era conocido era que Kanda era uno de ellos, el único que aún vivía tras sincronizarse con la inocencia. Lo que respectaba a los experimentos no conocía mucho.

—El otro segundo exorcista que sobrevivió era un amigo del samurái amargado — No fue difícil para Allen adivinar de quien se trataba gracias a ese apodo — El nombre de aquel chico es Alma Karma. Actualmente lo mantienen en un estado parecido al coma en la Rama Norteamericana. Si logras liberarlo y hacerlo tu aliado, sería uno muy poderoso.

—Que este sea un bando nuevo te facilitará las cosas, porque Alma odia a la Orden — Cross lanzó el frasco hacía Neah, que lo atrapó sin dificultad. — Podrán llegar a la Rama Norteamérica y saber más de los terceros con la información que se "tragó" Timcanpy. Ahora que solo un exorcista de esa rama se encuentra allí les será más fácil atravesar su defensa sin problemas.

Sin prestarle mucha importancia, Neah destruyó el frasco con su mano. La materia oscura en su interior se desvaneció en el aire, al igual que los fragmentos de vidrio que tenía en su palma. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había utilizado su poder único por última vez.

Con aquello destruido y sin nada más que decir, Cross caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, siendo seguido por la mirada de Neah. El tiempo había terminado, debía volver a sus obligaciones y mantenerse del lado de la Orden por un tiempo más, hasta que la situación de aquel bando improvisado fuera más estable.

Allen observó a su maestro acercarse a la puerta, dispuesto a irse. Se debatió durante unos segundos si debía decir algo o no. Esperaba que el general no se despidiera esa ocasión, nunca lo hacía cuando estaba seguro de que se verían muy pronto.

Pero no había garantía en que se encontrarían nuevamente en una situación parecida.

—Maestro...— las palabras finalmente escaparon de su boca.

Cross, quien estaba por atravesar la puerta, detuvo sus pasos y viró ligeramente hacía él. Atento a lo que su aprendiz tenía que decir.

—Gracias. — Aquel agradecimiento era corto, pero fue lo más sincero que pudo ser a las acciones del general. Cross no se caracterizaba por ser el más paciente y compasivo de los generales, podía asegurarlo él, que fue su aprendiz por cuatro años. Esa ocasión pudo apreciar otras facetas del general, así como conocer más de él y de Neah.

Agradecía que él estuviera de su lado, ahora que no había nadie de la Orden a la que pudiera recurrir y confiar.

Captando el mensaje, Cross sonrió, antes de salir de la habitación. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Neah se sorprendió por su gesto. Era evidente que Cross apreciaba a Allen a su manera, de lo contrario hubiese reaccionado de forma demasiado sarcástica a ese agradecimiento.

—Neah — La voz de Allen se escuchó a sus espaldas, la extrema seriedad que la acompañaba. hizo virar a Neah de inmediato, preocupado por aquel cambio tan radical. El tono de voz que Allen había utilizado no era normal.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Allen repentinamente caminó hacia él y rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos, en un sorpresivo abrazo. Antes de que Neah, fuera capaz de hablar por la sorpresa, Allen se adelantó.

—Lo lamento — la voz de Allen flaqueó. No era el mejor momento para mencionar la muerte de Alexander, pero si no lo hacía en ese momento nunca lo haría. Por primera vez había sido testigo de la faceta de debilidad que Neah mantenía oculta de los demás. Aquella que guardaba todo el dolor y sufrimiento que intentaba mantener solo para sí mismo. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo había sido impulsivo, pero no fue capaz de encontrar otra manera de hacerle saber que no tenía que experimentar solo aquella perdida.

Sus dedos se enterraron en su abrigo, sintiendo como las emociones del contrario volvían a tornarse fuertes y dolorosas. No había terminado de hablar aun, pero juzgando lo que sentía, ya no era necesario. Neah había leído sus intenciones.

Correspondiendo el abrazo, Neah intentó aplacar nuevamente las emociones volátiles que volvían a tomar fuerza y debilitar a Allen. Pero este no se lo permitió.

— No lo hagas— Neah no tuvo otra opción que detenerse. — Regresa, muéstrame lo que querías decir con tus recuerdos, no con palabras.

Para el Noé fue clara aquella petición, aún si se negaba Allen no descansaría hasta hacerle cambiar de opinión.

El cuerpo de Neah comenzó a desvanecerse entre sus dedos, abandonando la apariencia sólida de su verdadera forma y regresando a ser la sombra sin facciones que mantenía en la batalla de Edo. Su sombra se convirtió en un humo oscuro, que volvió lentamente al cuerpo de Allen.

Tal como se lo había pedido, Neah comenzó a mostrarle los recuerdos faltantes.

* * *

En cuanto la conciencia de Allen tomó el lugar de Neah en sus recuerdos, un intenso dolor de cabeza hizo que su cuerpo se doblara de dolor. Agarró su cabeza, avanzando pesadamente hacia la puerta que apareció en su campo de visión.

Allen observó atentamente la habitación en la que Neah se encontraba. Era la misma en la que tanto él y Mana habían permanecido cuando eran niños. Como esperó, su cuerpo se movió solo, Allen no podía controlar lo que sucedía ante él. Era solo un espectador, alguien que miraba a través de los ojos de Neah y experimentaba sus emociones en ese momento.

Sus pies se sentían pesados, cada paso que daba a través del pasillo que se extendía frente a él era una tarea casi imposible. No podía asegurar cuantos minutos pasaron desde que todo empezó, ni cuanto tardó en llegar a la sala y acercarse al espejo.

El cuerpo de Neah se detuvo frente al espejo y se quedó inerte. Con los ojos abiertos y con su corazón saliéndose de su pecho, observó su reflejo, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Acercó sus manos a su cara y tocó su rostro ahora frío.

Su apariencia había cambiado radicalmente. Su piel había adquirido una apariencia mortecina, tomando un color gris y sin rastro alguno de calor. Sus ojos brillaban, en un anormal ámbar y la corona de siete cruces se manifestó en su frente.

Retrocedió unos pasos, dando un traspié por accidente, haciéndole caer de sentón al suelo.

—¡En verdad es real! — una voz infantil rompió el silencio, el cuerpo de Neah se tensó, pareciendo saber de qué no debería haber alguien más en esa casa además él.

Reconociendo aquella voz, Allen entendió lo que estaba próximo a suceder.

Road había ido por él para llevarlo con ellos.

Neah viró hacia el pasillo. Desde la oscuridad Road emergió, mirándolo con cierta curiosidad. De repente, Road se abalanzó a Neah y lo abrazó, manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Debes estar confundido — separándose un poco de él, Road se puso de pie frente a él y extendió su mano. En su rostro se plasmaba una sonrisa cálida y conciliadora. — No tengas miedo. Soy como tú, la apariencia que tienes ahora demuestra que eres de los nuestros, de nuestra familia.

La palabra familia parecieron hacer dudar a Neah.

—Ven — En los ojos de Road no parecía haber malicia, solo una creciente felicidad y emoción que se hacía notar en sus acciones — Responderemos a todo lo que quieras saber. Pero debes acompañarnos, si te quedas no podrás volver a la normalidad, tu familia podría asustarse de ti.

Con esas palabras, Neah extendió su mano temblorosa a Road. Allen percibió la confusión y miedo que las palabras de Road infundieron en él. No quería hacerlo, pero el pensar que no podría volver a la normalidad y ver a su familia lo impulsaron a aceptar.

En el momento que las manos de Neah y Road se tocaron, lo que le rodeaba comenzó a desaparecer a un ritmo acelerado.

Road se desvaneció frente a él y el ambiente que le rodeaba cambió.

Las sensaciones que antes sentía fueron cambiadas por la sensación de sus dedos al tocar las teclas del piano. Mientras tocaba, una persona se sentó a su lado y comenzó a tocar junto a él. Las manos de ambos danzaban sobre las teclas produciendo una melodía alegre y vivaz. El encuentro transcurrió rápidamente, en cuanto la melodía terminó y sus manos se alejaron de las teclas, la otra persona posó su mano sobre la de Neah.

Neah viró hacia esa persona con una sonrisa en su rostro, antes de que terminara, un beso en su mejilla le tomó por sorpresa. Neah amplió su sonrisa, tomando la mano de aquella persona con extremo cuidado y devoción. Dirigiendo su mirada a ella.

Tomando con cuidado unas flores que reposaban sobre el bastidor del piano, ella habló.

—Has aprendido bastante rápido, definitivamente estás listo—Aquella voz dulce avivó la sensación cálida en su pecho. — ¿Has pensado convertirte en un músico famoso? Tus habilidades con los instrumentos son muy buenas, lograrías sin dificultad volverte muy famoso si sigues así.

—No lo he considerado — Neah soltó la mano de la chica. Ella pacíficamente recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro — Me gusta la música, es lo único que me relaja y me hace sentir libre de preocupaciones.

Ella se incorporó lentamente, dejando las flores, posó nuevamente sus dedos sobre las teclas del piano.

—Coincido contigo. La música te transporta a un mundo fascinante, en el que puedes ser tú mismo, es capaz de transmitir sentimientos sin necesidad de palabras.

Sus delgados dedos presionaron las teclas con delicadeza y comenzó a tocar.

Las notas que pronto inundaron la habitación del piano sorprendieron a Allen.

Ella conocía la canción de Neah.

Sus manos agiles, les daban un toque único a las notas, haciéndolas más tranquilas e infundiendo con ella una calma indescriptible. Su voz se alzó entre las notas del piano, la tranquilidad y cariño que se infundían en cada palabra hicieron que su corazón diera un vuelco.

Su voz...

Relacionando la voz y la melodía, Allen finalmente descubrió a quien pertenecía la voz que había escuchado en su cabeza cuando tocó por primera vez la melodía.

Pertenecía a ella.

Neah no fue capaz de decir nada tras escuchar la canción. La canción era una representación de su situación en la familia Noé y él. Al principio creía que se convertiría en su segundo hogar, pero estaba de lo más equivocado.

Las acciones despiadadas que cometían contra la humanidad le hicieron ver a la fuerza que ellos no estaban para salvar, si no para destruir. Irónicamente, su habilidad única como portador del gen era la destrucción. Todo lo que tocaba, fuese lo que fuese, si lo deseaba podía destruirlo con un simple toque. Ciegamente había permitido que Mana conviviera con ellos pensando que no pasaría nada, tarde se dio cuenta que nunca debió hacerlo.

La relación amistosa que compartía Mana con Road era un problema también.

Sin muchas opciones, recurrió a Cross y Alexander.

A pesar de que Marian era del bando contrario accedió a ayudarle a escapar. Pero pronto entendió que nunca podría.

—Las letras que tú y Mana crearon han vuelto especial esta pieza, transforme aquellos símbolos en una partitura única en su tipo. — la sonrisa que antes mantenía en su rostro desapareció— Aunque su letra no es lo más feliz y enmarca aspectos delicados de tu vida, quiero que tomes las últimas palabras como mi forma de infundirte ánimos para que no desistas.

Ella se puso de pie frente a Neah. Con una sonrisa triste en sus labios, posó sus manos sobre el rostro de Neah.

—No tengo el poder para ayudarte a salir de esto — Ella desvió su mirada al collar que tenía en su cuello. —Te conozco desde que éramos pequeños, sé que si algo te afecta lo ocultaras de los demás para no preocuparlos. Por eso agradezco que no ocultaste lo que sucede de mí.

Apartó sus manos del rostro de Neah y sacó una hoja de entre sus ropas, tendiéndosela a Neah.

—La melodía te pertenece. Espero que, si algún día me sucede algo y nos separamos me recuerdes por medio de esta canción ...— Antes de que ella terminara la frase, Neah se aferró a su muñeca y negó con la cabeza.

—Nada te pasara. Mientras yo esté contigo no permitiré que te hagan daño Darlyne— Aquel gesto hizo sonreír a Darlyne, conmovida por la ferviente determinación de Neah.

Sin apartar su mano, Darlyne se acercó a él y junto sus frentes.

—Entonces es una promesa.

* * *

Las palabras de Darlyne resonaron en la habitación, antes de que todo a su alrededor empezara a distorsionarse y volverse oscuro.

Engullida por la oscuridad, Darlyne se desvaneció en los brazos de Neah.

Sucedió tan rápido que Allen no asimiló lo que sucedía hasta que la tuvo en sus brazos, sangrando profusamente de una herida profunda en su pecho. Él cuerpo de Neah se arrodilló en el suelo, abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo frio de Darlyne, sin importarle que sus ropas rápidamente se tintaran de rojo. Las lágrimas recorrieron rápidamente su rostro, incapaces de frenar y aplacar su ira y desconsuelo al no poder hacer para evitar que su vida se extinguiera.

Acarició con delicadeza su rostro pálido, delineando los labios que alguna vez le sonrieron de forma sincera y que ahora se movían débilmente, tratando de hablar. Neah acunó su rostro y guio su cabeza a su pecho, percibiendo como la débil respiración de su amada se detenía.

—¡Si no hubiese interferido seguiría viva! — El Conde apareció frente a él, apreciando con una sonrisa maniaca en su rostro el cadáver de la chica. Regocijándose de haber sido el causante de aquel desenlace — ¡No debiste revelarte contra mí! ¡Tú mismo causaste su muerte a causa de tus acciones!

Aguantando las lágrimas, el rostro de Neah se desfiguró en una mueca macabra. Dejando rienda suelta al odio y la ira que había tratado de mantener a raya, finalmente había hecho propios aquellos sentimientos que alguna vez se prometió suprimir.

Dejando el cuerpo de Darlyne sobre el suelo, invocó su arma en su mano derecha y se abalanzó hacia el Conde violentamente. En un tajo vertical, Neah elevó la espada y la hizo descender rápidamente hacia su enemigo, sin poner límite a la fuerza que ejercía en el golpe.

El Conde retrocedió, evadiendo fácilmente el filo de la espada. De un salto, el Conde arremetió contra él, creando una esfera de energía oscura en su palma y acercándola peligrosamente a su pecho.

Neah detuvo el ataque con su espada, pero la fuerza del ataque no le dio otra opción que evadir la mano del Conde y retroceder. A pesar de su apariencia regordeta, sus movimientos eran anormalmente rápidos y certeros, sin aparentes aperturas. Para su mala suerte, su fuerza le hacía honor a su título como Conde Milenario y cabeza de la familia Noé.

Intentando alejarse del lugar donde dejó a Darlyne y abandonar la ciudad, Neah guio al Conde en dirección opuesta. Dando saltos largos en zig zag y protegiendo su espalda con su espada. Como planeó el Conde le siguió, dirigiéndose a él directamente con una velocidad aún mayor que al inicio.

Neah logró recorrer unos cientos de metros con el Conde acortando su distancia de él cada vez más.

La mano que agarraba la espada empezó a tiritar, aunque parecía no verse afectado por la intención asesina que el Conde dirigía hacia él, su cuerpo le estaba traicionando.

Tenía miedo.

Enfrentarse al Conde era una muerte segura, lo supo desde el principio. Pero no podía dejarse llevar por ese miedo, si se distraía tan solo un segundo definitivamente moriría.

De una zancada el Conde acortó la distancia que había entre ellos, tan solo unos centímetros separaban a Neah de él. Aumentando la velocidad de su mano y tomando ventaja de una apertura, el Conde logró asestar un golpe en su espalda.

La fuerza del golpe lo aventó varios metros adelante, haciéndole chocar de espalda contra una casa y destrozando la pared.

Antes de que el Conde acertara otro golpe ahora que esta desprotegido por el anterior ataque, una gran cantidad de talismanes se posicionaron frente a él e impidieron al Conde acercarse más. Neah abrió los ojos, adolorido.

Arrastró su mirada desde el Conde a Alexander, quien se acercaba corriendo en su dirección.

Las manos de Alexander se mantenían juntas, complementando el encantamiento de los talismanes que frenaban al Conde. Poniéndose de pie con dificultad, Neah intentó acercarse a él, pero tuvo que detenerse.

La necesidad irremediable de toser impidió que siguiera avanzando, obligándolo a taparse la boca con su mano libre y aguantar el sabor acre que rápidamente invadía su paladar. Alexander apresuró sus pasos preocupado por su condición.

Cuando la necesidad de toser cesó, Neah apartó su mano de su boca.

Sangre.

—¡Neah! — Alexander llegó a su lado, observando la sangre que resbalaba de la comisura de sus labios — ¡Debes irte! ¡Yo lo distraeré para que puedas escapar al arca de Edo!

Neah negó con la cabeza, analizando por breves segundos la situación.

—Yo no me iré, tú si — Tomando por sorpresa a Alexander, Neah enterró su espada en el suelo y acercó su mano hacia su cabeza, posándola sobre ella. El cuerpo de Alexander cayó de rodillas, deshaciendo el sello de sus manos y rompiendo el hechizo.

Los talismanes que cubrían al conde y que le impedían escuchar su conversación empezaron a ceder

—Acabo de traspasarte mis memorias. Aún si muero, podré regresar si tú estás vivo — Neah viró ligeramente al cúmulo de talismanes y retornó su mirada a Alexander — Debes irte lejos. Mientras las memorias no estén latentes la familia Noé no podrá encontrarte.

Alexander intentó negarse a dejarlo solo, pero Neah tapó su boca.

—No digas nada. El hechizo que pusiste en el Conde está a punto de romperse, cuando eso suceda arremeterá contra ti también. — Neah apartó su mano de Alexander y tomó su espada. Dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro — El cuerpo de Darlyne está cerca del bosque...

Hizo una pausa, intentado ocultar el dolor de sus palabras.

—Por favor, sepúltala junto a mi madre... — Una puerta del arca se abrió tras Alexander, con un empujón Neah hizo que la atravesara. La confusión estaba escrita en el rostro de Alexander, que no esperó que llegara a ese extremo. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara, Neah se posicionó frente al Conde y dijo.

—Gracias por todo—

La puerta se cerró y desapareció momentos antes de que el Conde lograra liberarse. Los talismanes se rompieron en pedazos y se desvanecieron, permitiéndole acercarse finalmente a él y atacarle una vez más.

Preparado con anterioridad a ese ataque, Neah arrojó su espada frente a él y el Conde lo esquivó cayendo en la trampa. Se adelantó a los movimientos del Conde, llamando a su espada que había volado unos metros. Quedando cara a cara con el Conde, sonrió, mientras la mano del Conde atravesaba su pecho y viendo como su espada atravesaba la espalda del conde.

Neah escupió sangre, jadeante.

El cuerpo frente a él estaba estático, el ataque de su espada no había logrado matarlo, pero si detener su trasformación forzosa. El rostro del Conde se distorsiono y su piel comenzó a desprenderse de todo su cuerpo.

Sin importarle la desagradable escena, Neah extendió su mano y atravesó los fragmentos de piel falsa hasta llegar a la persona que estaba dentro de ese disfraz.

—En este momento debería odiarte por haber matado a Mamá y a Darlyne. Pero no lo hago. — Neah acunó con ambas manos su rostro, sin rencor en sus palabras — No fue tu culpa lo que sucedió, ambos compartimos el mismo trágico destino.

—Ambos somos la parte humana del Conde Milenario. Sus peones.

La piel faltante que lo cubría se desvaneció en el aire.

El rostro que apreció frente a él conmocionó a Allen, quien perdió el control de los recuerdos que Neah le mostraba y se vio forzado a salir abruptamente de ellos. La visión de los recuerdos frente a él despareció, siendo sustituidos por en la habitación del arca, donde se encontraba en un inicio.

Allen retrocedió con pasos temblorosos, deteniéndose en cuanto su espalda se topó con pared. Intentando ahogar sus sollozos, tapó su boca con su mano, las lágrimas descendían sin control por sus mejillas, sin signo alguno de detenerse.

Resbalando por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, Allen abrazó su cuerpo, incapaz de parar los temblores constantes que su propio llanto había causado.

Timcanpy se acercó volando hacia él y se posó en su hombro. Cuidadosamente se pegó a su mejilla, dando pequeños movimientos de arriba abajo, intentando consolarlo. La presencia de Neah se hizo presente pero no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio, sabiendo que aquella revelación le había destrozado.

—¿Es eso verdad...? — La voz temblorosa de Allen le sobresalto — ¿Mana y tú... son el Conde?

Aquellas preguntas le hicieron dudar de cómo responder, era un tema complicado y que le resultaría difícil de asimilar. Con sus opciones limitadas a una sola respuesta, por el enlace mental Neah replicó.

—"Es verdad" — se mantuvo silencio por algunos segundo antes de proseguir —"Lo descubrí cuando los recuerdos de nuestra vida anterior regresaron. En algún momento hace casi medio siglo el cuerpo que compartimos se dividió, convirtiéndonos en dos seres distintos, aquellos bebés que madre acogió y crio como sus hijos"

—"Somos la parte humana y racional de la caótica existencia que llaman el Conde del Milenio. El Mana que enterraste no era el verdadero, jamás murió"

Los sollozos de Allen se agravaron.

Si en verdad Mana no había muerto... ¿Quién era la persona que había visto morir ante sus ojos?

—"Desconozco cómo fue que cambio de lugar y por qué eligió ese momento para volver, pero el Conde Milenario que conociste no era Mana, al menos no en conciencia"

—"Así como existen las inocencias independientes, la materia oscura puede tener conciencia propia. Nosotros solo éramos el cuerpo físico que poseyó en está era, si ambos hubiéramos muerto habría buscado otro huésped y la historia se repetiría."

—"La única forma de detener este ciclo sin fin está en manos de los exorcistas, pero ellos ignoran completamente la verdad detrás del Conde. Si no destruyen a la masa de materia oscura que controla su cuerpo la guerra jamás acabará"

Allen apretó los puños.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

Ante la pregunta de Allen, Neah respondió.

—"Si lo hubiera hecho días atrás no me habrías creído"

Allen levantó la mirada al techo, con las lágrimas aun descendiendo por su rostro. Pero el sentimiento detrás de su llanto no era solo por el desconsuelo al saber que Mana seguía vivo y descubrir la verdad, sino por impotencia. Mana y Neah no tenían la culpa de lo que había pasado, eran víctimas de las circunstancias y del destino que recayó sobre sus hombros desde que las memorias Noé los eligieron.

Quien se llevó la peor parte de todo fue Neah.

No solo perdió a su madre y a la mujer que amaba a manos de su hermano, también había perdido a la persona que consideró su padre y a Mana en el momento que las memorias Noé despertaron en él.

Allen respiró hondo, como un intento de recuperar el aliento que había perdido y normalizar su respiración errática.

— _Neah..._

Recurriendo al enlace mental para hablar, Allen puso su mente en blanco, y de esa forma permitirle a Neah tomar su lugar.

—"¡¿Qué haces?!"

La voz exaltada de Neah rompió su concentración. Pero Allen no desistió.

— _Estoy cediéndote mi lugar durante un tiempo._

Desconociendo el propósito de sus acciones Neah cuestionó.

—"¿Por qué lo haces?"

Allen no tardó en responder.

— _Durante mucho tiempo lloré la pérdida de Mana, pensando que había muerto y me había dejado solo. Pero ahora que sé que sigue vivo y que aún hay una oportunidad de traerlo de vuelta, no tengo otra razón para llorar más que por ti._

Neah se quedó en blanco, desconcertado por su respuesta.

— _No deberías encerrar lo que sientes solo para ti. Aunque ahora no puedas demostrar tus sentimientos directamente, para eso estoy aquí, puedes tomar el control de mi cuerpo para hacerlo._ _Desde que abandonamos la orden tu siempre me has ayudado y te has mantenido al margen de la situación, sin tomar ventaja de mis momentos de debilidad para tomar el control._

Allen hizo una pausa.

— _Hasta ahora he dependido mucho de ti, pero tú no has buscado depender y compartir tus preocupaciones conmigo. ¿No somos un equipo ahora? ¿No deberíamos confiar el uno al otro?_

Neah no respondió, más no opuso resistencia a las sinceras intenciones que Allen trataba de hacerle llegar.

Allen tomó ventaja de la apertura que dejó Neah para él y prosiguió.

— _Confió en ti, así que...por favor, confía en mí y toma esta oportunidad para desahogarte. Estaré contigo en todo momento, no te dejaré solo en esto._

La conciencia de Allen finalmente logró retroceder y darle paso a Neah.

Sus pupilas adquirieron el color ámbar característico de los Noé, más, sin embargo, las lágrimas que se habían detenido al cambiar de lugar volvieron a tomar intensidad y caer a lágrima viva.

Timcanpy reconociendo que su creador ahora se encontraba frente a él, se acercó y con sus alas rodeó su cuello, en un intento de abrazarlo.

Acercando sus manos a Timcanpy y correspondiendo al abrazó, Neah dejó salir todo el dolor que había estado guardando durante años.

Allen había preparado esa oportunidad para él, no la desperdiciaría.

Tras décadas reteniendo las lágrimas, por fin podría llorar por la muerte de sus seres queridos.

Agradeció mentalmente a Allen, quien tomaba su lugar esta vez como espectador y que mantenía su presencia perceptible para él. Haciéndole saber que estaba ahí, acompañándole en el duelo.

Neah lloró.

Lloró durante horas, sin ser capaz de detenerse.

Lloró la muerte de su madre, la pérdida de su amada...la reciente muerte de Alexander.

Y lloró por sí mismo, sabiendo que, aunque no estaba solo, sus decisiones podrían llevar a Allen hacia el mismo destino al que había guiado a las personas que en su momento, fueron las más importantes de su vida.


	13. Alma Karma - Parte 1

**Nota: Las frases entre comillas pertenecen a las palabras de Nea y las que están en cursiva a Allen.**

La suave brisa invernal recorría las calles silenciosamente. En ellas, los pasos apresurados y las risas de los transeúntes se intensificaban, volviendo aquel ambiente alegre en uno más ruidoso y animado.

Allen elevó la mirada al cielo nocturno. Ignorando el intenso barullo que se intensificaba a su alrededor y haciendo caso omiso de la decena de ojos que lo observaban, de entre sus ropajes holgados extrajo unas pequeñas pelotas, constituidas por una capa exterior de tela de distintos colores y colmadas de semillas en su interior. Hábilmente, lanzó cinco de ellas hacia arriba, moviendo sus manos con extrema precisión y rapidez, atrapando y lanzando de nuevo cada una de las pelotas de vuelta al aire.

Los niños que se encontraban entre esa pequeña multitud lo miraban con asombro y una sonrisa inocente en sus caras. Sus expresiones tiernas e infantiles cambiaban ligeramente por una de preocupación y sorpresa cada vez que las pelotas amenazaban con caer y Allen las atrapaba con facilidad, haciendo un truco aún más difícil después.

Nea, quien observaba silenciosamente las acciones de Allen, no pudo evitar ser invadido por una profunda nostalgia.

Justo en ese momento Allen vestía los ropajes de payaso que Mana solía usar años atrás. Cada parte del conjunto demostraban un intenso cuidado y eran pulcros, sin ninguna suciedad o imperfección que pudiese arruinarlas. Sonrió para sus adentros, admirando la vivacidad y fuerte espíritu que derramaba en su actuación.

Aquel acto aparentemente trivial para la multitud rezumaba los profundos sentimientos de aprecio y amor que Allen guardaba para Mana.

Finalizando su actuación, Allen se inclinó e hizo una reverencia, siendo recibido por los vítores alegres de los niños y aplausos sinceros por parte de los adultos. Aquel grupo de personas lentamente se fue dispersando, hasta que finalmente Allen quedó solo en una esquina fuera de un local.

Con cansancio, Allen recogió todo el material que utilizó a lo largo de ese día en un saco grande y se limitó a empacar el dinero que juntó en silencio. El dinero ganado como payaso no era mucho, pero definitivamente era la manera menos notoria de ganar dinero que las apuestas "nada llamativas" a las que recurrió días atrás.

Después del incidente con Alexander, Nea y él permanecieron en el Arca durante una semana aproximadamente, momento justo en el que las ultimas provisiones y comida se habían acabado. Quisiera o no debía salir y juntar algo de dinero para su subsistencia. Y el hambre descomunal que producía la inocencia ahora que se había recuperado casi por completo no ayudaba mucho a conservar el dinero intacto.

Aprovechando esto, Nea abrió una puerta del Arca que tenía como destino una ciudad cercana al desierto en el que estaba establecida la sede norteamericana. Al ser el maestro absoluto del Arca, Nea podía ir al lugar que quisiera casi sin ninguna limitación, bastaba con una imagen o una descripción bastante detallada de ese lugar y el Arca lo llevaría hacia allí.

Disfrazándose un poco con la ropa que compró semanas atrás, Allen ingresó a la ciudad sin ningún problema. Como la obtención de dinero y provisiones era su prioridad, optó por ir directamente a los bares y apostar allí.

Su experiencia en las cartas y el uso de trucos que había aprendido le ayudo bastante, fue fácil para el juntar el dinero necesario para las provisiones y lo suficiente como para subsistir por un mes más. En tan solo dos días se le dio el sobrenombre de "Rey Sádico de las cartas" y fue casi imposible salir del lugar sin destacar.

Allen suspiró rendido, mientras guardaba el dinero en una pequeña bolsa y poniéndolo en un espacio escondido dentro de sus ropas.

Al menos como payaso tenía menos posibilidades de sobresalir y de llamar la atención de los buscadores que rondaban por la ciudad. Y por supuesto, evitarse futuros problemas con su lista creciente de oponentes descontentos.

Con sus pertenencias listas, Allen comenzó a caminar por las calles, siguiendo el flujo de gente que iba y venía. La ciudad se encontraba en el quinto día de un festival, de ahí la razón de las calles tan concurridas esos días.

¿De qué?

Ni él sabía con certeza, se había mantenido tan ocupado con las apuestas que solo se percató el día anterior de los payasos y bailarines que abarrotaban la ciudad. Cuando preguntó a un transeúnte en qué consistía dicho festival, solo recibió una respuesta vaga y pocos detalles.

— "¿Aburrido?" –— La voz de Nea a través del enlace mental lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— _Cansado y hambriento sería lo correcto_ — Allen se alejó un poco de la multitud y saco un poco del dinero de su bolsa – _Afortunadamente ya tengo el dinero necesario para vivir en el Arca sin preocupación durante al menos un par de semanas más. Es bueno que el tiempo en el Arca transcurra muy lentamente, de lo contrario la comida que compré se estropearía en menos de una semana._

Nea rio, recordando cómo y de quien obtuvo la mayoría del dinero.

Con el saco en el hombro, entró a una posada y pagó la noche. Por precaución, había estado cambiando de posada durante los últimos días, temiendo que algún buscador le llegase a reconocer y lo buscara en ese lugar.

Subió al segundo piso y caminó sin decir nada a su habitación. En cuanto entró y cerró la puerta, Timcanpy, quien se había mantenido escondido en su ropa, salió y voló felizmente por la habitación. Por su parte, Allen se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama y no se movió de ese lugar durante algunos minutos, cansado mentalmente y agradeciendo que pronto dejaría la cuidad y volvería al Arca.

Tras un tiempo en silencio, Nea volvió a hablar.

—"¿El malvado Rey sádico de las cartas hará su aparición nuevamente después de esto?" — Nea preguntó tratando de contener una carcajada al recordar los rostros perplejos y confundidos de las personas que tuvieron la mala suerte de cruzarse con él. Eran tan malos jugando póker que Allen no tuvo la necesidad de usar trucos o trampas para ganarles, limpiamente los derrotó una y otra vez.

Quién hubiese pensado que serían tan malos perdedores e iniciarían una tonta lucha para recuperar lo apostado.

Ninguno de ellos tenía pruebas para enmarcar a Allen como un tramposo, y al no poder demostrarlo recurrieron a la violencia como última instancia para obtener su dinero de vuelta. Por supuesto, aquel intento resultó en otra aplastante derrota sin que Allen se viera en la necesidad de dar un golpe.

Sin poder hacer nada contra él, fueron echados de todos los bares de la ciudad por hacer un alboroto y por perturbar el orden público.

Al escuchar ese apodo Allen frunció el ceño, con claro descontento y se incorporó de la cama, sentándose en ella.

— _¿Tú también?_ — Allen preguntó, avergonzado por ser llamado de esa manera por Neah. Ni el sobrenombre de "Moyashi" y "Rey loco" le agradaban en lo absoluto.

—"Lo lamento, pero no pude evitarlo" – esta vez, Nea dio rienda a suelta a su risa, que pronto se transformó en una duradera carcajada. —"Aunque lo niegues, el apodo de Rey sádico de las cartas te queda a la perfección. Cuando juegas póker no hay nadie que pueda pararte, eres demasiado serio y muestras una expresión que incluso asustaría al más valiente"

— "Si estuviera en los zapatos de esas pobres almas también pensaría de esa forma" — Nea siguió riendo, rememorando sus expresiones.

Escuchar eso del propio Nea le hizo sentirse un poco ofendido por aquella descripción.

— _¡Eso no es verdad!_ – Allen respondió aún más indignado por ese sobrenombre — _Lo de Rey de las cartas es una tontería absoluta, y la parte de sádico es una exageración, aparte de los cobradores de deudas de mi maestro a nadie más lo intimidé hasta tal punto._ – Después de esas palabras, Allen se mantuvo callado unos momentos, pensándolo de nuevo con detenimiento – _A excepción de aquella vez en el tren y en el Arca no recuerdo haber actuado demasiado despiadado con alguien más...Eso creo…_

— "Pff" — Nea se burló en silencio por su análisis.

Nea siguió riendo, decidiendo no seguir con el tema y Allen tampoco dijo nada más, sintiendo como la sensación de sentirse burlado iba desapareciendo gradualmente conforme la risa de Nea se intensificaba. Sin poder resistirse mucho a su risa contagiosa, el también comenzó a reírse y finalmente sonrió, optando por dejar en el olvido el origen de aquel sobrenombre tonto.

Al menos aquello trajo algo bueno. Esa era la primera vez que escuchaba que Nea se reía tan energéticamente desde que lo conoció. La mayoría de las veces él permanecía serio y pocas veces sonrió o rio por más de 5 segundos.

Escuchando como la risa de Nea disminuía gradualmente, sin prisa, Allen se levantó de la cama y se acercó a un pequeño espejo al final de la habitación. Comenzando a deshacerse del maquillaje y del traje de payaso, afortunadamente tenía lo necesario para eso y un cambio de ropa en el saco que había preparado. Aquel proceso no duró mucho, en solo quince minutos ya estaba vestido.

Esta vez, solo se sentó en la cama y miró el exterior a través de la ventana. Aún en el interior de la posada, las risas de las personas que transitaban cerca se oían perfectamente, pareciendo no importarles mucho la hora ni el frio clima que traía consigo el próximo invierno. Sonrió levemente, dejando sus pensamientos divagar brevemente en el pasado.

El ambiente festivo de esa noche era similar al día en que Mana le adoptó, la festividad aún permanecía en su apogeo y la ocasión era simplemente perfecta. Después de su "muerte" se cuestionó numerosas veces si él había elegido a propósito dicho día para anunciar que quería adoptarlo, o sí tuvo otras razones externas para hacerlo.

Ahora que conocía parte de la verdad y su pasado, comprendía algunas situaciones extrañas que sucedieron cuando estuvo a su lado. Desde ese momento, no, antes de que lo conociera ya demostraba indicios de locura y un desorden en su identidad. Al principio, pensó que era parte de las bromas de Mana, pero ahora...tenía en claro que las memorias Noé en su interior habían dañado profundamente la personalidad y razón de su cuerpo actual. Haciéndole perder progresivamente la cordura.

Allen suspiró, comenzando a tener dolor de cabeza.

Había muchas incógnitas que no podría resolver simplemente pensando. Neah había respondido una parte de ellas, pero las demás aún permanecían allí, sin ninguna respuesta. Por primera vez, comenzó a cuestionarse la verdadera razón por la que el "Conde" de hace medio siglo se dividió en Mana y Neah.

¿Era para escapar de aquel ciclo interminable de lucha?

¿Regresar al tiempo pacifico antes de convertirse en el Conde?

O...

¿Acaso dejó a Mana y Nea la oportunidad de decidir su destino por ellos mismos?

Sobándose las cienes, Allen decidió ponerle fin a su tren de pensamientos, se recostó sobre la cama y cerró los ojos. Al menos por el momento, no podía dar respuesta ninguna de ellas. Si tampoco Nea recordaba lo sucedido antes de dividirse, él tenía menos posibilidades de encontrarlas por sí solo.

Un gruñido cerca de él le obligó a abrir nuevamente los ojos para ver que sucedía.

Timcanpy volaba cerca de la ventana, su boca entreabierta mostraba sus colmillos y los leves gruñidos comenzaron a hacer cada vez más fuertes.

La expresión de Allen se tornó solemne.

Su comportamiento era similar al momento antes de que Nea lo sacara de la Orden. Rápidamente se incorporó y caminó hacia Timcanpy, que seguía quieto, pareciendo sentir una amenaza que se aproximaba.

— ¿Timcanpy? — Allen llamó, más, sin embargo, Timcanpy abandonó esa postura y voló hacia él con extrema agitación. Nea, que se había mantenido al margen desde hace un rato, también pareció sobresaltarse y ponerse en alerta.

Repentinamente, las voces y ruidos del exterior pararon, volviéndose en un silencio anormal.

—"¡Aléjate de la ventana!" — Nea advirtió, sorprendiendo a Allen por el cambio tan repentino.

De inmediato se alejó, sin comprender en su totalidad que sucedía. Sin embargo, sus dudas fueron resueltas rápidamente en el momento en el que su ojo izquierdo se activó y gritos de terror inundaron las calles.

—¡Akuma! — en cuanto aquella palabra salió de su boca, la ventana fue rota desde afuera, haciéndose añicos y obligándole a retroceder aún más. Con un golpe sordo, la figura deforme de un Akuma nivel 3, cayó a unos pasos de él, destrozando el suelo bajo sus pies.

El cuerpo del Akuma se incorporó ligeramente, su cabeza que intentaba simular un rostro femenino giró sobre su eje y fijó sus ojos en Allen, torciendo sus labios en una horrorosa sonrisa.

—¡Exorcista! — el cuerpo erguido del Akuma se abalanzó hacia Allen, de su boca un líquido viscoso de color oscuro salió disparado hacia él.

Reaccionando rápidamente, Allen lo esquivó, moviéndose a un lado y tratando de evitar los obstáculos dentro de esa pequeña habitación. Preparándose para activar su inocencia, estiró su brazo izquierdo para convocar a la espada de exorcismo, pero el llamado de Nea le detuvo.

—"Espera" — Nea solicitó con un tono de voz extremadamente sombrío — "Déjame tomar tu lugar por unos momentos"

Allen amplió los ojos sorprendido por la repentina solicitud, más no se negó y permitió que Nea tomara su lugar. El cuerpo de Allen, que se había estado moviendo de un lugar a otro dentro de la habitación finalmente se detuvo. Con la cabeza inclinada, se quedó de pie en ese mismo lugar, sin aparente intención de moverse.

El Akuma se acercó a él con extrema velocidad, viendo que este no tenía ni la menor intención de defenderse.

— ¡Muere! — Las manos del Akuma se deformaron, y sus uñas extremadamente largas se volvieron filosas como cuchillos. Con ambas manos arremetió contra él, con el claro objetivo de apuñalarlo.

Sin hacer mayor movimiento e ignorando el ataque que estaba a menos de un metro de él, Nea levantó la cabeza, y miró fríamente al Akuma, pronunciando un mandato irrebatible.

— No te muevas — esas pocas palabras traían consigo una mirada penetrante y un intento asesino descomunal. El cuerpo del Akuma se detuvo a unos centímetros de él, completamente inmóvil y con una expresión de perplejidad y terror.

—¿N.…Noé? — la voz cavernosa del Akuma empezó a temblar. Siendo incapaz de avanzar y limitándose a temblar en su lugar. Los ojos ámbar de la persona frente a él eran inconfundibles, pertenecían solamente a los miembros del clan Noé, no podía desobedecer sus órdenes.

Allen miraba todo a través de los ojos de Nea, y preguntó estupefacto.

— _¿Qué harás, Nea_? — aquella pregunta contenía un claro miedo y preocupación. Por un momento Allen se había olvidado de que Nea era un Noé, quienes tenían el control absoluto de los Akuma.

Pareciendo saber el temor de Allen, Nea le respondió por el enlace mental.

—"No haré lo que piensas" — respondió sin rodeos. Sabía que uno de los objetivos de Allen era salvar a los humanos y Akuma, por lo que no estaría tranquilo si le ordenara al Akuma autodestruirse y no soportaría ver su alma desaparecer.

A Nea tampoco le gustaba esa idea, el darle órdenes a ese Akuma ya era un hecho que en sí le desagradaba.

Allen pareció calmarse con sus palabras y no dijo nada más, intentando no interferir más con Nea.

Sintiendo que su preocupación había desaparecido, Nea volvió a centrar su atención en el Akuma. Los temblores de este eran cada vez más notorios.

—Te haré unas preguntas — La expresión de Nea se agravó ligeramente —Espero que me contestes con la verdad, o de lo contrario te entregaré directamente a uno de los generales para que se encargue de ti.

El Akuma solo asistió, temblando aún más al imaginar el resultado si un general llegaba a atraparlo.

Con cierta desconfianza hacia él, Nea preguntó.

—¿Por qué atacaron esta ciudad?

Tras la pregunta, el Akuma no tardó en responder.

— El Conde Milenario nos ordenó distraer a los exorcistas y buscadores, así como guiarlos a lugares apartados. Él y la familia Noé en un futuro realizarán un ataque masivo a las sedes junto con los Noé que acaban de despertar.

Nea frunció el ceño ante su respuesta.

Si en verdad todos los Noé faltantes habían despertado, sería una tarea casi imposible separarlos de la familia por medios comunes. En una batalla uno a uno tenía posibilidades de vencer, pero, si todos decidían atacarlos en conjunto, ese sería su fin y el de Allen.

—¿Por qué razón?

El Akuma de inmediato respondió.

—Tiene dos objetivos, el primero es alejar a los exorcistas de las sedes e infiltrarse en ellas para atacarlos desde adentro. El segundo, es encontrar a una persona y traerlo de vuelta con él.

Una sonrisa aterradora se formó en el rostro de Nea, comprendiendo con esas pocas palabras el objetivo del "Conde". En ese punto, las dudas de Nea respecto al ataque esa noche fueron despejadas por completo. Con una mirada amenazadora, Nea extendió el brazo que tenía la inocencia y posó su mano sobre la garganta del Akuma.

El Akuma reconoció la inocencia y su expresión se volvió fea por el miedo.

Sin despegar su mirada, Nea hizo la última pregunta.

—Si el Conde te dio esta orden personalmente... ¿Por qué me obedeciste? ¿A mí, que soy el 14°, quien traicionó a la familia Noé y que intentó matarlo?

El Akuma fijó sus ojos en los suyos, sin saber por unos instantes como responderle.

—El Conde dio órdenes específicas de seguir los mandatos del 14°, con excepción de la orden de atacarlo— Con sus ojos temblorosos fijos en el Noé, finalizó — Aun cuando cometió traición, el Conde Milenario desea tenerlo de vuelta en la familia. Esta dispuesto a perdonarlo y reincorporarlo a ella si regresa por su propio pie.

La presión sobre su cuello lentamente fue desapareciendo y el silencio en esa habitación fue roto por una risa siniestra. Riéndose, Nea alejó la mano del Akuma y se dirigió burlonamente hacia él.

—Sé que me estás escuchando — la sonrisa en su rostro se tornó aún más sombría — Te lo diré nuevamente, tal como lo hice antes de morir...No regresaré a la familia Noé, aún si eso significa que toda la familia me perseguirá por toda la eternidad.

La sonrisa de Nea se amplió y por medio del Akuma, dio un último mensaje.

—Ahora que he vuelto, terminaré lo que empecé ese día, "Conde"— Tan pronto como dijo esas palabras, Nea retrocedió, y sin deshacer la orden sobre el Akuma se dirigió a Allen.

—"Ahora es tu turno" — La conciencia de Nea comenzó a retroceder, devolviéndole el control sobre su cuerpo a Allen.

Allen no dijo nada y retomó el control de su cuerpo en silencio. La orden sobre el Akuma comenzó a desvanecerse ahora que Nea había retrocedido, y pronto, este probablemente intentaría escapar.

Sin darle el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar, Allen convocó la espada del exorcismo.

Su brazo izquierdo transmutó en la espalda y con su brazo derecho la sujeto, abalanzándose sobre él Allen dio un corte horizontal con su espada y de un tajo el cuerpo del Akuma fue dividido a la mitad.

Soltando un grito agónico, cayó sobre el piso en mal estado de la habitación, y finalmente su alma fue liberada.

Sin expresión en su rostro, Allen observó el cuerpo inerte sobre el suelo. Cada una de sus palabras fue escuchada y entendida por él, gracias a ellas tenía presente lo que intentaba hacer el "Conde" contra los exorcistas y su intención de atraer a Nea de vuelta a ellos. Desactivando su inocencia, Allen observó la ciudad por el hueco de la pared que el Akuma había causado.

Los buscadores y algunos CROW que habían estado rondando por la ciudad desde su llegada habían actuado de inmediato frente a esa crisis. Aún sin tener a un exorcista entre ellos, lograron someter con talismanes y otros medios a los Akuma nivel dos y unos cuantos de nivel tres que habían entrado a la ciudad. Aparentemente, la evacuación y el resguardo de los habitantes fue completado en ese tiempo.

Aparentemente, esta vez no hubo víctimas tras el ataque.

Con precaución Timcanpy se paró sobre su hombro y tembló ligeramente. Allen viró hacia el gólem, viéndolo temblar de miedo. Allen lo tomó con cuidado y lo acunó en sus manos esperando calmarlo.

Comprendía el miedo de Timcanpy, La presión causada por Neah era demasiado poderosa y aterradora, incluso él fue reprimido brevemente por ella.

Un ruido de pasos se escuchó de repente. Sobresaltado, Allen miró hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación, no debería haber nadie en la posada en ese momento.

Soltando a Timcanpy, y corriendo hacia lo que quedaba de la cama, tomó el saco con sus cosas que al parecer no habían recibido daño y convocó una puerta del Arca. Desconocía si la persona que estaba en el pasillo era un buscador o CROW, en cualquiera de los casos tendría problemas si llegaran a verlo.

Tan pronto la puerta se completó frente a él, Allen entró seguido por Timcanpy.

Una luz cegadora confundió sus sentidos por unos segundos, antes de que desapareciera y la habitación del piano apareciera en su campo de visión. Dando unos cuantos pasos, Allen se alejó de la puerta y esta se cerró rápidamente detrás de él.

El silencio dentro de la habitación era pesado, y muy distinto al que estaba acostumbrado. Lentamente viró hacia el ventanal, la sombra de Nea se proyectaba en el vidrio, pero, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, le estaba dando la espalda.

Dudando si preguntar, Allen abrió la boca un par de veces, pero no sabía cómo empezar. Las emociones caóticas de Nea no eran tan volátiles como la vez anterior, más, sin embargo, la ira estaba presente todavía en él, provocando una sensación opresión extraña en el pecho de Allen.

Timcanpy dejo de volar cerca del ventanal y se acercó a él de forma apresurada mientras abría su boca. De ella un pendiente parecido al que le dio Cross en Arca cayó en su dirección. Allen se giró y lo atrapó. Le observó por unos segundos, hasta que Nea habló después de un breve periodo de silencio.

—Póntelo — la voz de Nea resonó en la habitación. Su sombra giró ligeramente hacia él, y finalmente le miró, parecía haber recuperado un poco de calma y la ira inicial disminuyo en gran medida. Allen asintió, se lo puso en su oreja derecha y espero unos momentos, cuando la voz de Cross Marian se escuchó desde él.

—¡Al fin respondes, aprendiz idiota! ¿Dónde estás ahora—El saludo habitual de Cross fue omitido deliberadamente en esa frase?

Apresurándose a responder, Allen habló.

—Nos encontramos dentro del Arca, la ciudad cercana a la división norteamericana de la Orden fue atacada por Akumas. — Sin despegar su mirada de la silueta de Nea, prosiguió — Pudimos obtener información de un Akuma gracias a Nea...Los Noé faltantes han despertado y planean un ataque a gran escala a las sedes de exorcistas.

Cross tardó en responder unos segundos, antes de hablar con un tono de advertencia.

— Deben ir por Alma ahora mismo — Su tono se volvió serio — La Orden ha organizado una prolongada cacería contra ti. Su búsqueda en Europa y Asia se ha extendido a los demás continentes, no piensan dejarte oportunidad de escape, te buscarán por todo el planeta si es necesario con tal de atraparte.

Cross bufó molesto.

— Llegué a la sede Norteamérica mediante medios especiales, y logré obtener información que nos puede ser útil— Una explosión cercana logró escucharse a través del pendiente. El sonido inconfundible de un casquillo le siguió. Allen le reconoció de inmediato, era Judgement, una de las inocencias de Cross.

— He desertado de la Orden hace unos momentos. Me uniré a ustedes en cuanto me deshaga por completo de los CROW que me persiguen — El sonido de casquillos siguió durante unos segundos — Deben ir ahora, los terceros han salido para lidiar con los Akuma que rodean la zona, es su única oportunidad de sacar a Alma de allí a salvo.

— De acuerdo — Allen se acercó al sillón del Arca y tomó una capucha oscura que había dejado ahí antes de partir a la ciudad. El sonido de casquillos se siguió escuchando por el comunicador, y Cross murmuró maldiciones sin contenerse, los canticos de hechizos por parte de los CROW tampoco disminuyeron.

Cubriéndose con la capucha, Allen se preparó para consultar con Nea la ubicación de la puerta, pero una fuerte estática y un sonido ensordecedor le interrumpió, el sonido de disparos de Judgement y los hechizos de los CROW también se detuvieron.

Cubriéndose su oído adolorido, Allen frunció el ceño.

— Maestro ¿Qué sucede? — el sonido que escuchó no lo había escuchado antes, y el repentino silencio tampoco fue muy buena señal.

Cross tosió un par de veces, respondiendo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

— Dile a Nea que use la información que le di y que intente abrir una puerta dentro de la división. Los CROW son el menor de nuestros problemas ahora.

Allen viró hacia Nea, quien parecía igual de confundido que él. Preocupado el repentino cambio de planes de Cross. Pregunto alarmado.

—¡¿Fue por ese sonido?! ¡¿Qué está sucediendo dónde está?!

— Problemas — risas infantiles se escucharon cerca de él, y con un tono intranquilo dio respuesta a las dudas de Allen.

— Los Akuma han llegado a la base y la han rodeado — Cross hizo una pausa, mirando a su alrededor — Hay al menos 6 nivel cuatro y decenas de nivel 3. Nea, sé que me escuchas. Abre una puerta dentro de la base y recuperen a Alma lo más rápido posible. Los Akumas no son la verdadera amenaza aquí. — El silencio invadió el ambiente, hasta que Cross rompió el silencio con palabras aún más terribles.

— Tyki Mikk y Road Kamelot están aquí.


End file.
